Vandread Ace: The Second Stage
by Vader23A
Summary: Razgriz Squadron and the Nirvana crew continue to fight the Harvesters as they head back to warn Tarak and Mejale. Will they succeed or die trying? Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Crew Member

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace: The Second Stage

_Hibiki, Dita, Meia, Jura and Razgriz Squadron engage a Harvest fleet; the Ghosts of Razgriz flew in-between Vandread Dita and Meia's Dread._

_Hibiki cried, "No way these fools are going to get us! They got another thing coming!" A series of flashes can be seen in the distance._

_Jura asked, "Hey, what's that?" All of a sudden, a beam comes out of nowhere and severs Vandread Dita's left arm, its pilots scream in pain. Inside the machine's cockpit, Hibiki looks out to see Meia and Jura's Dread and Razgriz Squadron get struck by the beam._

_Hibiki seethed, "Damn you!" He tries to fire the working back-mounted cannon but it fails. The shiny blue machine gets hit again and the Nirvana isn't spared either, one final hit destroys the Vandread._

Hibiki shoots up from the dream, he looks at his shoulder but doesn't see any injury. Sighing, he gets out of bed and puts on his orange and black jacket then leaves for the hanger.

In his room, Grimm also shoots up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He feels a pair of slender hands grip his shoulders causing him to whip his head to stare into the concerned eyes of Meia Gisborn, who was awoken by his scream. He ignores the fact that her breasts are exposed to him.

She said, "Grimm, what's wrong? You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

The 19-year old replied, "It was that dream I just had. Did it happen to you as well?" He saw her nod, "What does it mean?"

Meia shook her head, "I have no idea. It was just a dream, Grimm." She leans forward to kiss him before she exits the bed and stands up completely unashamed that her body was shown to him in all of its glory. After taking turns showering, they get dressed. Meia steps into her flight suit and zips it up followed by placing the circlet on. Grimm dons black jeans, blue T-shirt and black and white Nike shoes. They head for the hanger and meet up with the rest of Razgriz Squadron along the way.

In the hanger, Hibiki mumbled, "That light, what the heck was it?"

Dita called out, "Mr. Alien?" Hearing her voice, Hibiki snaps out of his trance and turns around to see the others with troubled looks on their faces.

He asked, "What are you guys doing here so early in the morning?"

'At least his attitude has changed somewhat.' Nathan thought over the tone of the Vanguard pilot's voice.

Meia spoke up, "It was trying to communicate with us. Sending us a message, at least that's what it felt to me."

Hibiki gasped, "Are you saying that you saw the same thing that I did?"

Dita replied, "So you saw it too, Mr. Alien?"

'Didn't she hear what he just said?' Grimm with a sweat drop.

Jura cried, "That's bone-chilling. I mean how can we have the same dream at once, that's really weird!" She places a hand on her forehand, feeling a headache coming on.

Meia explained, "All of us here share something in common. The modifications to the Dreads, Vanguard and the aircraft of Razgriz Squadron are the proof."

Jura added, "But that's still weird. Having a simultaneous dream like that...oh!" She stops when she feels her head throb painfully.

Dita asked in concerned, "Are you okay, Jura?"

The blonde-haired Dread pilot waved it off, "It's nothing, Dita. I'm going back to bed." Nathan spots Barnette shaking and walks up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder prompting the dark green-haired woman to look at him.

Nathan asked, "You okay?"

Barnette nodded, "I guess so, Blaze."

The 24-year old assured, "Call me Nathan when we're not in combat. You can talk to me or one of my wingmen if something's bothering ya, we'll help you."

Barnette smiled, "Thank you, Nathan." The Razgriz Squad leader watches her leave, hands on his hips. It seems he isn't the only one disturbed by the dream they all shared.

Hibiki walks through the hallway, his mind still focused on the dream.

'I know that it wasn't real but it felt like it was. Was it a dream or a foreshadowing of what's ahead of us?' He thought while holding his right arm.

Dita said, "Mr. Alien!" He stops when she runs to him.

He asked, "What do you want now?"

The redhead fiddled with her fingers in the long sleeves of her pajamas while blushing, "Well...I was wondering when you had time to come visit my room. You promised, remember?"

Hibiki blushed, "Dita! Take a look around us, we are currently in a war for our lives! You think I'd want to visit your room right now?"

Dita slowly walked forward, "But when then? Tomorrow? The day after?"

Hibiki replied nervously, "Sometime real soon, okay?"

The redhead offered, "Wait, Mr. Alien. Why don't we have breakfast together?"

The young Tarak looked over his shoulder, "I rather like to eat by myself." Meia looks at the pair smiling holding her chest and shoulder padding in one hand.

She then heard Paiway say, "And so another day begins. Dita chasing Hibiki." She pulled out her frog hand puppet, "I still can't believe she would want to chase a guy. It's really weird, ribbit."

Pyoro said, "Actually, it's quite normal behavior." He hiccups after that.

The young nurse pushed him down with a tick mark, "What do you think you're doing interrupting a lady like that? How rude! Wait a minute, I just heard you hiccup but you're a machine you can't hiccup." The robot proves her wrong when Pyoro hiccups again, knocking Paiway off her feet. Meia blinks in confusion.

Inside the conference, Magno, BC and Gascogne are having a meeting.

BC said, "We are approximately 90 days from Mejale, in regards to Operation Harvest where Earth plans to harness body parts as a source for new organs, our home world and the men's world of Tarak should realize the threat we are facing."

Magno asked sternly, "Understood but what happened to the communication pods we sent out earlier in our journey?"

BC replied, "They should have arrived at the two planets by now."

Gascogne added, "Seems pretty obvious that they're ignoring us."

The pirate captain assured, "I'm sure Tarak and Mejale won't ignore the message we've sent this time, not after they discover that Earth plans to take our reproductive organs."

That's when Parfet appeared on a monitor, "Parfet reporting."

Magno wondered, "Anything wrong, Parfet?"

The lead engineer nodded, "I'm afraid so. The Paksis has begun action up again but we don't know the cause of it."

Magno sighed, "Not this again."

BC speculated, "It must be reacting the same way it did when the male and female ships fused together."

Gascogne said, "It must feel the same way we do. Men and women are so different, we may never be able to understand each other." Sitting in the cockpit of his MiG-29 Fulcrum, Grimm listens to Fields of Hope on his aircraft's radio that he requested to be modified by Parfet. He listens to the song whenever he felt down. It helped calming him down.

The pilots of the B-1R strategic bomber hear the song echo throughout the hanger.

Akira asked, "What song is that?"

Emily shook her head, "No clue but it's sure beautiful." In the men's quarters, Bart hangs out with Duero and Nathan while eating some pills that his family's company makes on Tarak to ensure that the inhabitants get through hard work labor.

He said, "Women are weird. At first I thought they ate men's internal organs but after Snow revealed that they come from a planet where men and women co-existed, I see women in a different light."

Nathan looked at him, "That reminds me, how is your relationship coming with Jura, Bart?"

Bart sighed, "It's coming along fine but at the moment I just don't know what to do. Do you have any advise?"

Nathan said, "Just be there for her, my friend. You learn along the way."

The helmsman saw Duero reading a book, "Hm? What's that you are reading, doc?"

Duero held it up, "I found it in the storage room of the pioneer ship." He resumed reading the book titled 'Hello Baby,' "The baby's life begins when the seed, that's the father's sperm, is accepted by the female egg called an ovum. The two of them join to form a zygote which in turn develops into a fetus."

Bart looked at him strange founded, "You're really into that kind of stuff?"

Duero smirked, "I find it fascinating." The three turn in time to see Hibiki walk in and collapse onto his bed in exhaustion, Duero and Bart wonder what made the Vanguard pilot so fatigued like that.

Inside the women's bathroom, two crew members are busy powdering themselves.

The first one, a brunette, said, "It's amazing how things have changed over our journey. I mean eating with the men doesn't bother us anymore!"

Her friend, blonde, nodded, "Yeah, we thought they were barely human but then we found out that men and women originated from Earth and used to live under the same roof together. Get this, I was told by one of the Dread pilots that Grimm and Meia have become a couple."

The brunette tilted her head, "A married couple?"

The blonde giggled, "No, not that kind of couple. I also received word that Barnette has become a bit less hostile towards men, particularly Razgriz Squadron." Barnette enters the restroom to care of lady's business when she overheard them talking about her. While it's true that she had become less hostile towards the men, her Mejale bred distrust of them still remained.

Barnette walked by them, "A prison is a prisoner. Even though Razgriz Squadron are allies, most of the squad members are still men we can't go easy on them. We gotta show that _we_ are the ones in charge."

The blonde-haired crew member panicked, "Do you think she'll start a riot? Should we tell the captain?"

Barnette snapped, "Oh, shut up you two! I'm not going to anything! Hmph!" Sarah looks at the B-1R strategic bomber. They still have 90 days left before they arrive at Mejale and Tarak to warn the two planets about the impending attack by the Harvesters. However, she realizes that as long as Razgriz Squadron and the Kestrel II were with them, they'll make it back alive.

Back at the men's quarters, Duero said, "You promised? You that you would go to Dita's room?"

Hibiki nodded, "Yeah, it just came out at the heat of the moment you know?"

Bart suggested, "So what's the big deal then? Go ahead and see her."

The young Tarak cried, "You go see her!"

The helmsman shook his head, "Uh-ah. You were the one who made the promise, pal not me."

Hibiki grunted, "You gotta be kidding me! Going to a woman's room? A real man would never do that!"

Duero corrected, "What real men do is keep their promises. You should have realized that by now."

The young pilot struggled to find his words, "It's not that I want to break the promise but..."

Duero asked, "But what?"

Bart urged, "Just spit it out."

Hibiki snapped with a blush on his face, "Look! If I go in there, what are we going to do in there? I mean what are we going to talk about, huh?"

Bart and Duero said in unison, "Good point."

Nathan spoke up, "I can imagine a few but showing you Dita's alien collection would be at the top of the list. I mean you have known each other for over a year now and yet you're still hesitant about what Dita's motives are. Come on, Hibiki show some backbone. Men and women on Earth got to know each through conversation and spending time together. Let's face it. Even though you don't admit it you like Dita, don't you? Spend time with her and then see how things go from there, Hibiki." The young lad runs a hand through his hair sighing heavily while reflecting on what Nathan said.

Duero stood, "Well, I'm off to check on Ezra. Later guys." Nathan decides to join him but stops when he sees Jura having some trouble getting to the infirmary.

He walked up to her, "You alright, Jura?"

Jura shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Can you help me get to the infirmary?"

Nathan nodded, "Sure." Inside the infirmary, Duero and Paiway look at the ultrasound of Ezra's fully developed baby.

Duero said, "This is the last month so they could separate at any time."

Ezra corrected, "Separate? We call it giving birth."

Paiway said, "So where do you want to have your baby, Ezra? We don't have the necessary equipment on board but consider we have a guy..."

Duero cleared his throat, "I'm a doctor and have gained enough knowledge about pregnancy." Jura and Nathan enter the room.

Jura requested, "Doctor, can I have something for my headache?" Her cheeks are flushed and beads of sweat were pouring down her face.

The young man asked, "What's wrong?"

The blonde-haired Dread pilot said, "It all started with that dream."

Duero blinked, "A dream? Come to think of it, Hibiki did mention the same thing and the Paksis also seems to acting strange. Can these two be connected somehow?"

Jura felt her head throb painfully for a second time and demanded, "My head's killing me! Can I please have some medicine?" She spotted Ezra and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that."

Duero said, "Don't worry about it. Please, sit down. I'll see what I can find." Nathan helps the young woman sit and both stare at the ultrasound.

'It sucks that the normal way babies are born is obsolete in this time period.' Nathan thought.

Jura smiled, "Your baby's grown."

Nathan said, "Well, I'm off. Good luck on a safe delivery, Ezra. Take care of yourself. You as well, Jura. Bye."

Ezra smiled, "Good-bye and thank you, Nathan." She waves at him and so did Jura then the blonde spots the book that Duero was reading earlier.

In the Nirvana's garden, Grimm stares at the stars out of the observation window. He's lately been having second thoughts about whether or not he and his squad mates should return to their time period. They'd be pronounced dead because of the Belkan extremists activating the V2's self-destruct system that transported them here. Even if they returned to the year 2011, how will they explain how they survived the explosion? Another problem is that he believed Meia wouldn't take it about how he left her. If he brought her with them, will she adapt to their society that's totally different from this era's? He hears footsteps behind him.

Nathan said, "I had a feeling I'd find you here, Grimm."

Grimm greeted, "Hello, Captain."

The Razgriz Squad leader asked, "You're wondering if you want to return to our time period, aren't you?"

Grimm looked at him, "How did you..."

Nathan cut him off, "Come on, I have known you since your days in the Osean Air Force Academy. You are having second thoughts on whether you want to return to our time period, right?"

The brown-haired Osean sighed, "Yeah. Each day I feel more and more less interested in returning home. Now that I have someone to love it only reinforces the decision."

Nathan shrugged, "If that is what you desire then go for it, I won't stop you Grimm. I'm not your parent, after all."

Grimm asked, "What about you, Captain?"

His superior answered, "I have yet to make that decision, my friend." Inside the shooting room, Barnette and Snow shoot down targets to keep their marksmanship sharp. They momentarily stop firing to reload then resume shooting the targets.

Jura said all of a sudden, "You know, Barnette I want to have a baby." That announcement makes the two miss their final target.

Barnette exclaimed, "What? A baby?"

Jura smiled at her, "That's right."

The brunette turned to her, "And you want me to be the Ohma, Jura?"

Her blonde-haired friend shook her head, "No, think of what it would like to have a baby with one of the men?" Barnette blushed madly as Jura stood up, "That's what I want. Making a baby with a man's seed. Think about going back to Mejale with that news, Barnette. No Mejalian has every done it before! I would be the first one! I would be Mejale's greatest heroine!" She looks at Barnette with a sparkly happy face and floating hearts.

Barnette said, "That sounds like you. So this seed, where would you get it?" She's embarrassed by where this conversation is going.

Jura looked at Snow, "How about it, Snow? Will you give me your seed?"

Snow calmly stated, "Not interested. Listen Jura, having and raising a child is not like something you see on TV it's a difficult task. Besides, there are no guarantees that the baby will be a girl because there's the likelihood that it can turn out to be a boy as well." To Barnette's relief, the alarm goes off.

On the Nirvana's bridge, the radar picks up a signature and after an analysis, it's revealed to be an escape pod.

Ezra said, "I've got a life form signal, commander."

BC speculated, "It's possible that the pod escaped from the Harvesters. Blaze, Meia, don't engage unless you have to!"

Both pilots nodded, "Roger!" The fighters take off to retrieve the mysterious cargo while wondering what can be inside.

Gascogne secures the pod with the grappling arms under her delivery ship's belly by the time Hibiki arrives on the scene.

The Reg leader looked at her radar and said, "Perfect timing." A swarm of cube-types attacked the supply craft and Gascogne growled, "How the hell did they get under us so quickly?" The fighters commence battle with the enemy but notice that the hostiles were more advanced.

Barnette said, "They're a lot faster than the previous cube-types! Must be a new model!" The machines surprise the Nirvana crew by taking the pod.

Belvedere informed, "The enemy's retreating with the pod!"

BC asked in bewilderment, "What? You mean they are not after us?"

Magno smirked, "Well, this is certainly an unexpected twist. If that pod is so important to Earth that they are willing to ignore us then by all means we've got to get it back!" Blaze chases after the retreating pair but a formation of enemy Su-27 Flankers block his path so he orders Hibiki to get the pod.

Hibiki shouted, "That pod's ours! We found it first so give it back!" Two cube-types break off from the formation and attack him.

Meia destroyed them and said, "Hibiki, I think we should combine now! We'll get them that way!" As the two machine near one another, a beam comes out of nowhere and strikes in-between them, preventing Vandread Meia from forming.

Hibiki gasped, "What's that red light?"

"The pod! You have to retrieve the pod and return to the Nirvana with it!" Meia ordered as she struggled to reboot her Dread's frozen systems.

Blaze jinks right when one of the Flankers fire its GSh-30-1 cannon at him. Lethal 30mm shells fly past the F-15E Strike Eagle and Blaze pulls his jet up then turns it around to descend from 11 o'clock high, its M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon blazing. The rounds tear into the Su-27's body before the aircraft explodes in a fireball. The 3 remaining Flankers take aim at Blaze, intending on avenging their fallen comrade. Blaze evades a pair of R-27AE active-radar homing missiles then retaliates with AIM-120Ds.

The Kestrel II fires a broadside of her 14" guns at a Seed Ship and the enemy vessel blows up then the supercarrier's anti-air guns open fire on swarms of cube-types, trashing them one by one.

The B-1R weaves through anti-air fire of an enemy destroyer and drops Mark 84 bombs turning the ship into a blazing inferno. A minute later, the ammo depot catches fire setting off a massive explosion that rips the Harvest ship in half. Executing a right turn, the black strategic bomber heads over to its next target.

Hibiki finds himself being bombarded from all sides by cube-types, preventing him from reaching the pod.

He growled, "Get out of my way, you damn pests!" Hibiki spots Jura's Dread racing towards him and combines with his Vanguard to form Vandread Jura, securing the pod within its shield.

Jura flicked her hair, "Ta-da! Am I good or what?"

Hibiki said blankly, "Better late than ever, I guess." Jura scoots her chair closer to Hibiki's, a little too close.

The voluptuous blonde said, "Listen, Hibiki."

Hibiki replied nervously, "Yeah? What do you want, Jura?"

She cried seductively, "I want a baby. Will you give me what I need?" Hibiki's face turns red and sweat bullets.

He yelled, "Look! We're surrounded by the enemy at the moment! We don't have time to discuss things like that!" Jura laughs at the young pilot's outburst.

Meia ordered, "Hibiki, Jura, get the back to the Nirvana. The enemy appears to be in observation mode, meanwhile we'll..." She spots a new Harvest vessel emerging from the darkness of space like a ghost.

The sting ray-like vessel fires a red beam at Vandread Jura that's powerful enough to force the machine to separate. The Nirvana crew look on in shock at the display of power from Earth's new toy.

Archer sees another squad of cube-types regain the escape pod and he pursuits them, nearly acquiring a missile lock before he is forced to jink right when he hears the missile alert. Hibiki takes his place and follows them. 2 cube-types break off from the squad to attack when Dita comes to Hibiki's rescue. The machines combine to form Vandread Dita, the hostiles are destroyed and the escape pod secured in the firm grasp of the fused machine being careful not to crush the pod because it may contain valuable information about the Harvest fleet's movements.

Inside the Vandread's cockpit, Dita smirked, "That's what I am talking about!"

Meia came up on the monitor, "Save the celebration for later. Get back to the Nirvana now." Dita salutes the Dread leader and Meia smiles but it quickly fades when she saw the sting ray Harvest unit fire its cannon again, this time at Vandread Dita.

Edge asked, "Hibiki! Dita! Are you two alright? Come in!"

Hibiki grunted, "What was that?" Hibiki and Dita look at the sphere for the right arm and notice that it's flashing. The affected limb starts to deteriorate, changing from its normal shiny blue to a rusty red color. The pilots wonder if that dream they had was going to come true. The Nirvana gets pummeled by a barrage of lasers and missiles.

Bart screamed, "It never hurt this much before! I don't know how much more I can withstand! Hey engineering, what the hell's going on down there?"

Parfet answered, "That's what I would like to know. The Paksis is reacting almost like it's afraid of something!" Vandread Dita attempts to fire one of its back-mounted laser cannons and it powers up but goes dead without warning.

Hibiki growled, "What's going on here? Damn it!"

Dita cried, "It's just like before!" Dave Anderson commands the navigator to move the Kestrel II over to their location for a rescue operation.

Edge follows an Su-37 Terminator around the battlefield and fires a few rounds from the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon but the enemy barrel rolls so that the rounds scream by harmlessly. Putting some distance between her and the Terminator, Edge arms an AIM-9X Sidewinder. Once the Sidewinder tracks the heat signature of its target Edge pulls the trigger, sending the AIM-9X away. However, the Su-37 pops flares to direct the missile from its intended target. The enemy fighter executes a hard left turn that gets behind Edge for a missile lock and fires an R-27AE, prompting the female Osean pilot to take evasive action. After shaking the active-radar homing missile off her tail, Edge performs a somersault putting her F-15E Strike Eagle in perfect position for a missile lock. Switching to the AIM-120D AMRAAM Edge fires the missile and scores a direct hit on the Su-37 turning the enemy fighter into scrap metal.

Cube-types try to shoot down Swordsman but he displays impressive flying skills as he avoids each round from their lasers. Upon coming up behind their 6 o'clock he destroys the junk heaps with his MiG-29's GSh-30-1 cannon.

The sting ray Harvest vessel wraps a pair of tentacles around Vandread Dita and pulls it toward its mouth in preparation to harvest the pilots. The Kestrel II transforms into its battle mode but the tentacles are somehow to wrap around the supercarrier's massive arms, pulling it in as well but with difficulty due to the ship's immense size.

Jura said fearfully, "We're done for!"

Blaze replied, "Don't count Hibiki out, Jura. He doesn't quit."

Hibiki said, "Dreams may seem real when you're asleep but I'm not and the thing is that I'll never let you junk piles win! Never!" Vandread Dita and Kestrel II break free from their restraints. The Vandread cocks its laser cannons in time with the Kestrel II aiming its Proton Cannon. They both fire simultaneously and the Harvest unit explodes. The crew have once again dodged a bullet. Vandread Dita heads for the Nirvana with the escape pod in its grasp.

Meia sighed, "He's reckless but he gets the job done."

Blaze added, "Ah, but that's one reason why he has earned everyone's respect including me." Later that day, Parfet struggles to open the pod after 3 hours of frustration she's finally able to open it. The lid opens with a hiss of cold air, once it cleared the crew was able to see the pod's occupant.

It was a girl in her early teens, had blue hair tied into a ponytail, wore a yellow outfit and had triangular-shaped earrings.

Dita asked, "Is it an alien?"

Parfet shook her head, "Nope. She's every bit as human as you, Dita." Hibiki hops up and down to get a look because of his still-small height. With no alternative, he forces his way through the crowd until he suddenly looses his footing and his face crashes into the pod. He immediately pulls his face out before the girl opens her crimson red eyes and then all of a sudden her earring glows and out comes a yellow hologram of a shapeless creature.

Pyoro shrieked, "Did you see that?"

Hibiki asked, "What's that?"

The girl stared at him and said, "It's you. You saved me. Thank you, my lord prince." She envelops him in a hug.

Barnette started, "Lord..."

Jura finished, "Prince?" The hugging sparks jealousy in Dita.

Razgriz Squadron get a good chuckle from the sight.

Paiway giggled, "This is certainly getting interesting. A red circle check!"

'If this keeps up, the Nirvana will end up being overcrowded.' Snow thought.

A/N: Chapter 1 of Vandread Ace: The Second Stage done.

Here, Razgriz Squadron, Hibiki, Jura, Dita and Meia have the same dream and the Harvesters stepping their plans to harvest the crew and their allies.

Misty joins the crew.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 2.

Vader 23A


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shocking Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

Nathan and Hibiki do a sparring match inside the Nirvana's gym.

Hibiki throws a punch that Nathan catches with ease then jumps when he sees Hibiki trying to kick his feet out from under him. Nathan retaliates with a roundhouse kick that knocks his opponent down and takes advantage by locking in the Kimura submission that Hibiki taps out to if he doesn't want to risk suffering a broken arm. Untangling the limb from his legs, Nathan returns to his feet and helps Hibiki up.

Nathan commented, "Your fighting skills have greatly improved but you still have some way to go before reaching my level."

Hibiki asked, "How long?"

Nathan replied, "About 6 more years."

The young Tarak shouted, "What? 6 more years?"

Nathan explained, "Fighting skills aren't perfected overnight, kid. They're developed over the years while learning from mistakes. But even if you are a seasoned veteran, you shouldn't ever underestimate your opponent because that can prove fatal. You understand what I'm saying?" Seeing Hibiki nod, he continued, "Good. Let's shower then head over to the infirmary." The two part ways to wash up and change into different clothes.

Nathan wore a black shirt, blue jeans, socks and shoes while Hibiki donned his everyday attire.

They arrive at the infirmary in time to notice Duero reading the pod's data log.

He said, "According to the log, her name is Misty Cornwell and is 14 years of age."

Paiway spoke through her frog hand puppet, "14 plus the 63 years she spent in cold sleep which would make her 77, ribbit."

Duero chuckled, "I stand corrected. She's regaining consciousness." Letting out a moan, Misty opens her crimson red eyes and looks around to see virtually the entire crew staring at her. The left earring glows and that shapeless blob appears again.

Pyoro exclaimed, "Did you see that?"

Misty said, "Don't worry Q-Chan, I'll be alright." She shivered the moment she sat up, "So cold!"

"It's a side effect of the cryogenic stasis field. You should get some rest until it wears off." Duero explained as he placed a blanket on her.

Misty stared at him and said, "Wow, you're a really handsome guy!" The Tarak doctor blinks in confusion from the compliment.

Bart said, "Hi there. I heard that you come from a place where men and women live together. Is that true?"

Misty glared at him, "That has to be the dumbest question anybody's asked of me. You a moron or something?" The blonde-haired helmsman looks away in shame.

Hibiki placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "No need to sulk, Bart. Cheer up, would ya?"

The blue-haired teen asked Duero, "Who's he?"

Duero wondered, "Which he? You must mean one of those two. If it's not Bart then you must mean Hibiki."

Misty said, "Hibiki. What an adorable name!" The Vanguard pilot turned his head to her, "I knew the moment we met, it would be love at first sight. See? The red string of fate." The occupants in the infirmary gaze at him.

Hibiki retorted, "No, I don't see! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Misty giggled, "You're so funny but that just makes you even cuter. Well don't just stand there, Hibiki come sit next to me." Dita immediately comes in-between them and denies her the request stating that red is the color of bad aliens, referring to the Harvesters they are facing. Misty glares at the redhead with a tick mark.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Grimm spots Paiway writing another entry in her little book.

'When will she stop doing that?' He mentally groaned.

Misty asked, "Hey, is that girl his girlfriend?"

Duero wondered, "Girlfriend? I'm sorry, I am not familiar with that term. What does it mean?"

The blue-haired teen raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You really don't know? Q-Chan, these people are definitely weird."

Jura stepped forward, "Well, it works both ways and from our point of view you're very strange yourself."

Misty asked, "What kind of place have I found myself in?"

Nathan explained, "Besides from me, my wingmen and the personnel aboard the Kestrel II, the people on this ship come from a solar system where men and women live apart from each other. We are not accusing you of anything, you just need to understand that the two genders haven't spoken to each other and have been at war with one another for centuries. If you ask me, I think this battle of the sexes is completely stupid."

The newcomer mumbled, "Oh, boy." Dita sits in the dark cafeteria with Ezra as the pregnant bridge bunny hands the fuming Dread pilot a cup of hand.

Dita said, "Who does she think she is? She comes barging in and hugs Mr. Alien!"

Ezra asked her, "If you suddenly woke up in an unfamiliar place shocked and confused, wouldn't you react the same way?"

Dita answered, "Then how come the first thing she does is hug, Mr. Alien? What's more is that he didn't react in the same way that he does with me."

The gentle bridge bunny nodded, "How awkward. I guess that'd be very shocking indeed." In the infirmary, Nathan watches Misty sleeping. His gut's telling him that this girl had an objective besides escaping from the Harvesters but what exactly? Shaking his head, he departs from the room and the door opens to allow Magno and BC enter and Nathan to leave.

Magno asked, "How's the newcomer, doctor?"

Duero replied, "Sleeping at the moment. She hasn't fully stabilized yet so for now, rest is the best medicine."

BC sighed, "Then I guess we'll have to decode this ourselves." She holds up a capsule containing a green sphere.

Back at the cafeteria, Dita pouted, "I shouldn't have made that promise, Ezra. It's boring just waiting for Mr. Alien to come visit my room. I was a lot better off chasing him, you know." Ezra was about to say something when she feels agonizing pain hit her stomach.

Dita asked in concern, "Ezra, what's wrong?"

The brunette groaned, "The baby."

Dita replied, "You mean it's time?" Seeing Ezra nod, Dita panics.

Hibiki sits in a chair at Reg Central, holding his head against a hand.

He said, "Who does that girl think she is? Calling me cute and all!"

Gascogne approached him, "What are you babbling about now? Sounds to me like you're smirking."

Hibiki raised an eyebrow, "What? I wasn't smirking."

The Reg leader advised, "Why don't you hurry up and fulfill the promise to Dita."

Hibiki stood up, "That's my business, not yours. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

Gascogne watched him leave, "Doesn't have a clue." Hibiki walks through the hallway when he spots Dita helping Ezra walk. Normally, he would have ran out of there but he remembered Nathan saying that he needs to man up and face a challenge head-on.

He asked, "Something wrong?"

Dita urged, "Help me get Ezra to the infirmary! She's going to have her baby!" The Vanguard pilot gasps and the three step into the nearest elevator and Hibiki presses the floor number that their destination is on.

In the infirmary, Duero said in surprise, "What? She's gone into labor?" He grabbed the 'Hello Baby' book, "Hibiki, can you give me a description of Ezra's condition? What type of pain is she feeling?"

Hibiki observed the woman's breathing and said, "We don't time to discuss that. She is in a lot of pain, it goes away for a minute then comes back. I'll bring her over as soon as possible." Meanwhile, BC places the capsule into a holder and waits after typing for the results.

She wondered, "Well, Pyoro? How's it coming?"

Pyoro read the message, "Access denied. The message is encrypted. In order to access it, we need to know the password! I'm sorry, commander."

Paiway appeared on a monitor and announced, "Newsflash! Ezra's baby is about to be born!" Suddenly Pyoro acts all funny then he short circuits, in an apparent chain reaction systems in the Nirvana shut down.

Belvedere informed, "The infection's spreading throughout the entire system! We have one minute until full contamination!" BC gasps from what the blonde-haired bridge bunny said. She must have unintentionally released some sort of virus from the capsule.

The elevator that Hibiki, Dita and Ezra are in stops moving!

Hibiki wondered, "What happened? Why did we stop? Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Duero replied, "Calm down, Hibiki. There has been an accident and all systems are down at the moment including the elevator. What is the condition of the patient?"

The young Tarak looked at, "She's sweating, in pain and her breathing is coming in short breaths."

Magno said, "She's definitely gone into labor." Seeing Duero flip through the pages of the book, she informed the occupants, "Alright, listen up! If the elevator isn't fixed in the next few minutes, Ezra will have to give birth right there!"

Dita exclaimed, "What? Here in the elevator?"

Duero objected, "That's crazy, captain!"

Magno told him, "Without power we have no choice! I'm afraid that baby won't wait!" Inside the elevator, Dita holds Ezra's hand.

She said, "Don't worry, Ezra. I'm here and so is Mr. Alien. In a way, everyone is here for you."

Ezra smiled despite the pain, "Thank you, Dita. You too, Hibiki." Upon request of Magno to continue, Duero asks Hibiki the intervals between the pregnant bridge bunny's contractions.

Dita answered, "They're very short, a few seconds apart at best."

Duero looked at the watch, "That's 6 contractions an hour." Paiway and Magno stare at him with a comical look of displeasure and Magno is about to say something when she is suddenly interrupted by the ship being attacked.

Hibiki groaned, "Oh for God's sake, not now!" The bridge bunnies are taken by surprise of the attack, the sensors were down so they didn't detect the attack until the Nirvana shook.

BC asked, "Gascogne, you think you can divert power to the launch platform?"

The Reg leader gave her a thumbs-up, "No problem, leave everything to us on our part, you just concentrate on getting rid of that virus, okay?" Ending the transmission, she ordered the stagehands, "Alright girls, put some muscle into it. This is your chance to get rid of all those extra calories. We need to give the Dread launching platform every drop of juice we can deliver." She grunts as she pushes a switch in.

Barnette demanded, "Gascogne, what happened? Why is it dark?"

Gascogne replied, "Some sort of virus knocked out the systems so we diverted any remaining power to the platform. Your orders have been put through but you're on your own after that." The Dread pilots slide down a tube that leads to their Dread's cockpit. Barnette takes off first, the other Dread pilots, Razgriz Squadron and B-1R follow suit.

Meia ordered, "All Dreads, keep the enemy away from the Nirvana! We need to protect it at all costs!"

Jura protested, "Damn it, I really wanted to see that baby being born!"

Blaze said, "Focus now, Jura. The enemy's coming!" Razgriz Squadron disperse to engage the Harvesters.

Blaze fires his F-15E Strike Eagle's M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon at a MiG-21 that was heading for the Nirvana to drop its bomb payload. His radar detects a squadron of MiG-31 Foxhounds closing fast, he changes the F-15E Strike Eagle into its robot mode and brings its arms up to shield its body from the R-27AEs fired at it. Once the last missile hits, Blaze lowers the arms and destroys the first half of the enemy formation with the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon then quickly whips his machine around and downs the other half with QAAMs. He does a scan on the F-15E Strike Eagle and the results show that his jet sustained minimal damage from the missile attack, he briefly smiles over the fact that the Strike Eagle's exterior hasn't been compromised...yet. Blaze changes his machine into jet mode again to resume protecting the Nirvana.

Inside the elevator, Hibiki gritted his teeth, "Damn it! If only I could get out there and show those scrap heaps who they're messing with!"

Dita retorted, "That's not important right now! We need to take care of Ezra!"

Hibiki fired back, "That's easy for you to say but..."

Ezra cut him off, "Don't, please. There's something I want you two to do for me. Be friendly to each other, okay?" She places their hands on top of the other with a smile and Dita and Hibiki look at each other before turning away with a blush. She lets out a pained shriek.

Hibiki said, "We need help!"

Duero flipped through the Hello Baby book when Magno held his arm and urged, "How long are you going to sit there like a dumbass? Hurry up and tell them what to do next!"

Duero said, "But I don't know what widening of the birth canal means. I haven't studied enough to..."

Magno sighed, "Okay, I get the picture. You know doctor, in times like this, experience and common sense are better than mere logic!" She seized any further protests with a smile, "You just leave the rest to me. Ezra, can you hear me? Don't push just yet! Use shallow breathing, it helps lessen the pain." Out in space, 2 modified Seed Ships appear and pierce the Nirvana's wings with chain-like grappling hooks. The fighter pilots automatically discover what the Harvesters are planning to do.

On board the Kestrel II, Dave Anderson barked, "Aim forward guns on those Seed Ships! We can't let them take the Nirvana away!" The supercarrier's forward 14" guns take aim at the hostiles and fire their deadly shells. The projectiles impact the Seed Ships with enough force to strain the grappling hooks. The Dreads fire their lasers on them and the hooks break, freeing the Nirvana.

The explosion sends Dita, Hibiki and Ezra thrashing about inside the elevator.

Dita gasped in fear, "Ezra!" She spots Hibiki using his body to soften the impact. Ezra winces and when Hibiki looks down, he screams at what he saw.

Duero asked, "Hibiki, what's wrong?"

Hibiki replied, "Water! A whole lot of water!"

Magno cried, "That's normal! Her water's broken!"

Duero read, "It's called amniotic fluid. It doubles as protection for the baby inside the womb and a lubricant to help it come out of the birth canal more easily."

Hibiki face faulted, "I have no idea on what you just said." Back in space, Archer pulls up behind a cube-type and opens fire with his MiG-29 Fulcrum's GSh-30-1 cannon, quickly trashing the target then jinks right when he hears the missile warning and pops flares to divert a heat seeking missile from him. Looking out of his canopy, Archer discovers the missile to be an AIM-9X Sidewinder.

He contacted Blaze, "Captain, did you fire that Sidewinder on me by mistake?"

Blaze responded, "How can I when I have my hands full with these MiG-21s, Archer?" He looked at his radar to notice new signatures, "Heads up, people. Enemy reinforcements are on their way. The formation is composed of F/A-18 Hornets and B-2 bombers."

Meia said, "I'm not picking them up on my radar."

The Osean pilot informed, "Look harder. The B-2s can't be detected via radar because they're stealth bombers, you will have to rely on your eyes. Swordsman, Archer, target the Hornets escorting the B-2s, Edge and I will go after the bombers."

Swordsman nodded, "Roger that, Blaze. Let's go, Archer."

After watching the two depart, Blaze barked, "Edge, follow me! We need to make sure those stealth bombers don't hit the Nirvana or the Kestrel II! Losing either one will be a serious blow to us!" Meia's moved by the Osean's courage and determination.

She smiled slightly, "Archer wasn't lying when he said that Blaze was the son of Mobius 1. His father's leadership and lethal skills radiate off of Blaze."

Jura said in surprise, "It's unlike you to pay someone a compliment, Meia."

Meia replied, "I'm just pointing out a fact, Jura. We have fought side by side with Razgriz Squadron for a year now and have seen their fearsome piloting skills in action several times. I would like to talk more about it but we got a battle on our hands, let's hurry up and finish this." Archer lines up his MiG-29 with an F/A-18 Hornet for a missile lock but the enemy fighter's flying was equaled to that of a seasoned veteran, it kept pulling maneuvers to shake off any missile lock Archer tries to obtain.

'Hold still, would you?' He thought in annoyance.

He follows the Hornet's flight path like a person plotting his/her next move in a game of chess. The F/A-18 ultimately makes a mistake by turning right and Archer takes advantage of it, locking onto it.

The 19-year old said, "Got ya. Archer, Fox Two!" He fires an R-27AE active radar-homing missile that screams toward its target and obliterates it upon impact. Archer turns his Fulcrum around to engage the other F/A-18s.

Blaze arms 2 AIM-120D AMRAAM on a pair of the B-2s and the lock-on symbol turns red.

He called out, "Fox Three! Fox Three!" Pulling the trigger, the AIM-120Ds hit home on the stealth bombers turning them into fireballs. Looking to his right, Blaze spots Edge downing two of her own targets but they still got more enemies to deal with.

Inside the stuck elevator, Ezra continues to release moans of pain.

Hibiki begged, "Hey old lady, she's in a lot of pain! What do we do?"

Magno answered, "It's on its way! Which one of you is closest to her legs?"

Hibiki replied, "I am."

The pirate leader instructed, "Then you're elected. Open her legs and when the baby's head comes out, pull it out gently."

Hibiki recited, "Open her legs and when the baby's head appears, I'll-What?!"

Dita pleaded, "Please, Mr. Alien! We need to help Ezra!" The young Tarak gulps and steels himself for the task he's about to perform. He sheds his outer jacket and uses it as a cushion and to keep the baby warm.

Hibiki announced, "Okay, I'm in position. Now what?"

Magno said, "Ezra, don't shallow breathe anymore. On the count of three push with all your might. Ready? One, two, three, push!" Ezra does what the captain said and pushes, whimpering from the waves of agony assaulting her nerves. Hibiki gasps in awe as he watches the infant's head slowly appear.

He requested, "The baby's head has appeared. Now what, old lady?"

The aged woman further instructed, "This is the point of delivery, reach under the baby's head and support it." At one point, Ezra admits that she is scared but Dita comforts her, saying that everyone on the Nirvana have waited for this moment of her baby being born. Ezra somehow smiles.

While this is going, Duero closes the book.

Magno said, "Doctor, don't tell me you've had a change of heart?"

Duero admitted, "I finally realized that you were right, captain. Some answers can't be found in a text book." Magno smiles at his truthful admission.

With one final push and cry, Ezra's baby entered the world of the living. Hibiki wipes off the blood and other nasty gunk covering the baby and the infant takes its first breath. Her crying restores all of the Nirvana's systems including the power grid. Hibiki sighs in relief that the danger has passed before handing the baby over its mother.

The ship's fighters finish mopping up any remnants of the Harvesters. Paiway informs that Ezra's baby has just been born, making every single pilot smile including the Ghosts of Razgriz.

Blaze said, "The baby's voice restored the Nirvana's systems? Heh, I never imagined that an infant would save our skin. Razgriz Squadron, let's return to base."

Ezra smiled warmly, "What do you know? She's already fast asleep." Dita looks on with happiness.

She said, "A mother's touch has that kind of effect. She's beautiful!"

Parfet's voice came over the intercom system, "Sorry to keep you waiting. We're starting up the elevator again." Without warning the emergency breaks snap, sending the elevator into a free fall at high-speed lifting the passengers off the ground.

Hibiki screamed, "Parfet! I prefer to be in one piece!" A second later, the elevator stops in its rapid descent and they hear Pyoro saying that he will protect the baby.

Pyoro lifts the elevator to a floor then stops allowing Nathan and Snow pry open the doors then they help the occupant climb out.

Later that day, the crew succeeds in decoding the capsule. It contained a video and Magno orders the bridge bunnies to play it.

In the video was a male and female scientist. The female scientist bore a striking resemblance to Misty.

_The man said, "I am truly sorry for the inconvenience you experienced as a result of our precautions but we chose an infant's voice as the input password because we felt that the sound of a baby was a true sign of humanity. To those who have received this message I hope you are thriving healthy and prosperous as mankind was meant to. Ever since you left your homeland on Earth, it has suffered cataclysmic changes! You may not know this but in 2011, after signing a peace treaty, Osean President Vincent Harling and Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor initiated a program that would allow the human race to eventually live among the stars starting what is now known as the Colonization Era. A century later, after we bid farewell to your fleet of frontier ships, mankind began to turn to insanity leaving the path of prosperity behind. As you know, human genetic distribution has reached a critical low. In other words for those on Earth, human evolution is no longer possible. So some of us left to avoid the trap of evolutionary stagnation. To ensure that mankind survived but now..."_ The woman shows them a video of Earth.

_She stated, "Take a look at this. This is what your beautiful homeland now looks like. The once blue atmosphere is hidden behind a monstrous web of hideous machinery in which Lunar, Earth's moon, was forced out of orbit. As a result the planet suffered a drastic change in its gravitational field and in the present atmosphere, storms rage nonstop! The surface is like a giant acidic washing machine! What Earthlings that remain have created cities within these gears and hold on for dear life."_

Grimm whispered, "My god!"

_The male scientist took over, "When you left, people initially felt that you were mankind's greatest hope for survival but this dimmed over time and people on the stagnant Earth started to believe that they were the last true humans. In doing so, justified their means to self-preservation. However, the gene pool was so empty that attempts of cloning led to disastrous results. So with the same justification they claimed the right to harvest the organs of others like yours and use them for their own self-preservation."_

Magno realized, "So that's what the Harvest is all about. We've become forced organ donors against our will. How vile."

_The man continued, "I don't how or why this madness overcame the people of Earth but they used the last of the original Paksis to create a fleet of unmanned, automated harvesters to hunt you down mercilessly and harvest every last one of you!" _This was a completely terrifying discovery for Hibiki and the others.

_The woman said, "It's clear that the people of Earth have made a horrible mistake. It's because of this that I am sending our messenger to give you this. I may never meet you, you who are watching this message but I ask you to help restore mankind's self-respect and dignity and to protect the circle of life. There's nothing more that we can do so we leave the rest to you. Don't let the flame of life burn out!"_ The video ends after that.

BC mumbled, "To protect the circle of life."

Magno vowed, "We've received their message and now we must carry on their commitment. For humanity and a future where every child can grow up smiling!" At the infirmary, Dita stares at Ezra's baby that is sleeping right next to Ezra who is recovering from giving birth.

Dita said, "She's so cute. What should we name her?"

Pyoro smiled, "Pyoro 2."

Ezra giggled, "Silly Pyoro, that's not her name."

The white robot flared angrily, "This was already decided!" A hand tightly grabs Pyoro and throws him into a wall.

Nathan said, "That is a stupid name. How does the name Fiona sound to you, Ezra?"

The gentle bridge bunny thought about it, "Hm, 'Fiona'. I love it, it's a beautiful name! From here on, my baby's name is Fiona."

Dita saw Misty coming into the infirmary, "There you are, Misty. How are you feeling?"

Misty replied, "Fine. Oh yeah, congratulations on a safe delivery." Hibiki comes in bare of his jacket, Dita blushes from the way his inner shirt hugged his toned upper body.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Hi there, I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

Misty turned to him, "I heard the news. You kept your cool and helped Ezra deliver the baby. That was really manly of you."

Hibiki snapped back, "Are you making fun of me?"

Misty smiled, "I just love people like that!" She kisses Hibiki, shocking both Pyoro and Dita. After separating her lips from his, Misty licks hers savoring the kiss.

Having never been kissed by a girl before, Hibiki faints with a slight nosebleed. Dita stares with her jaw comically hung open.

Paiway snaps a picture of the unconscious Vanguard pilot.

A/N: Chapter 2 done.

The Nirvana crew find out what the Harvesters' objective was and what led them to this operation.

Hibiki helped deliver Ezra's baby because he freaks out in the anime so I wanted him to man up for a change.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 3.

Vader 23A


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beam of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

It's been 3 days since the crew of the Nirvana and Kestrel II had landed on an unnamed planet not only are the inhabitants infected but every living thing on it is diseased! The crew took precautions and were given a vaccination to help prevent them contracting the disease. The people become infected the moment they come into contact with the polluted air, land and groundwater Duero believes that this was an ecological experiment conducted by Earth. The adult patients that Duero sees were nothing but skin and bones and whatever treatments he gave were considered temporarily relief. He chose his words carefully but when nobody was looking, Duero stared out the window with his visible eye feeling nothing but rage at Earth was doing to these people. Paiway tries to keep the kids' spirits up.

Outside, an old man picks up a wooden doll from a new dead person he feels sadness consume him.

Magno said, "Well, let's return them to the soil."

The old man shook his head with a sad frown, "We can't. You see, we put the deceased in caskets then we must load them onto that contraption to your right. They are next transported to the mountaintop where they are collected by a large cargo ship that comes by often."

Magno muttered, "Barbaric." Since they can't bury their dead, the inhabitants spend their entire lives making wooden dolls, proving that they once lived on this planet. They are put inside a large shrine where the inhabitants believe the soul resides after it leaves the body. Living a life of only pain and sadness, the fires of those souls are sadly never passed on to future generations.

Barnette looks at the doll filled shrine with 2 engineers, the dark green-haired woman clenches her fists as tears fall down her face beginning to imagine the painful life this planet's people lead. The trio aren't the only ones experiencing this.

Standing on a mountain near the infirmary, Nathan and Snow watch the planet's sun set.

Snow said, "Self-preservation, my ass. It's completely unforgivable over what our home world is doing in this harvesting operation, Captain."

Nathan nodded, "I hear you. Purposely changing this planet's environment so that the people will be easy pickings once they died from this incurable disease infecting them when they are born. I can't even begin to imagine myself slowly being eaten alive from the inside by the vicious disease plaguing this world. " The sky itself was gray, as if reflecting the gloominess everyone on the planet was feeling. Nathan quickly wipes any tears away when they start to form. He's just lucky that he is the one down here and not Grimm.

Snow shook his head, "Man, this is messed up. Who the hell do the Harvesters think they are? God or something?"

Nathan replied, "I'm guessing in their eyes, they are. They'll pay for this but first we need to head back to Mejale and Tarak and warn them about this operation. Anyway, I'll be returning to the Nirvana."

Snow waved at him, "Stay safe, Nathan." Once Nathan was out of sight, he balled his fist, "Damn you, Harvesters. You think through the slaying of innocent people justifies your actions?! You let this madness consume you into thinking that you are the last true humans. YOU BASTARDS WILL PAY!" His voice screams through the air.

Elsewhere on the planet, Parfet and a couple of her fellow engineers are setting up a dispensary machine that will shoot a fragment of the Paksis into the sky that will hopefully purify the planet.

Parfet said, "I guess we'll have to terraform this thing from scratch. How are things up there?"

Hibiki replied, "We're inside the planet's atmosphere right now."

The engineered ordered, "Get ready to experiment a little. Hold your positions!"

Hibiki replied, "You got it." Jura finishes painting her fingernails purple but she isn't like her normal self at the moment. Mixed emotions rage within her. One was the fact that she's eager to experience what it'd be like to have a baby with a man and the other was the pain these people are going through.

She said, "You know what?"

Hibiki looked at her, "What is it?"

Jura said in a depressed tone, "I feel bad for the people of this world. You know, the pain and sadness. Knowing that you will never get the chance to live life the way you want to or never experience the joy of having a baby because it would immediately become infected the moment it's born. It's sad." Something else concerns her and that's her boyfriend Bart. He's become friends with the one of the sick children named Shirley. A sense of dread washes over Jura as she wonders how Bart will take it if he found out that she died.

Hibiki nodded, "That's true. I can barely begin to think the extent of the pain these inhabitants are feeling throughout their lives."

Nathan popped up on a monitor and asked, "How are you two holding up?"

Hibiki formed a cocky smile, "We're fine, Nathan. We can hold this position as long as possible."

Inside the planet's infirmary, Bart's telling Shirley one of his "adventure" stories to her. It didn't matter whether the stories are made-up or not, they made the girl laugh and smile.

Shirley was a young girl around 8 or 9 years of age, had long blonde hair and amber eyes. Like everyone else living here she too had been contaminated at birth.

Bart said, "And then, boom! The male ship and female ship fused together and those strange aliens began attacking. That was my cue to turn the situation around."

Shirley asked, "How did you do it?"

The blonde-haired helmsman chuckled, "It was a plan that I alone could think up, we executed a space jump. Shirley, do you know what a space jump feels like?"

Shirley asked fearfully, "Is it painful?"

Bart answered, "No, you're totally surprised!" The bedridden girl said that it sounds scary and Bart chuckles, saying that it would be for her.

Gascogne and Barnette look on. The brunette was witnessing how it felt being terminally ill just from seeing Shirley.

Gascogne said, "When someone lies that audaciously, I don't feel like scolding them."

Barnette cried, "I feel sorry for her, though." The Reg leader gave her a confused look so the brunette explained sadly, "That girl. I heard she's been in this quarantine ward ever since the moment she was born."

Gascogne looked at the patient sympathetically, "I guess letting her hear a tall tale or two is the least we can do." Later that day, Duero sends a request to replenish their supplies and Bart proposes to him about taking all these ill people to Tarak. Duero likes the idea but he also told the helmsman that they don't have enough supplies for it and also that a long trip like that would tap every ounce of strength they have in their bodies.

The helmsman exits the room, his proposal crushed. That night, he sits by a tent using a flashlight to read a book about the human anatomy but little does he know that Magno watches him with a smile.

Meia enters the Nirvana's briefing room to see Nathan looking through a series of possible scenarios in terraforming the diseased planet.

After 2 hours, he slammed his fist in frustration, "Damn it!" He hit so hard that it leaves a dent in the table and throbbing pain in his fist before rubbing his face with it. The people of the planet don't deserve to go through this kind of pain and misery. He senses that someone is watching him so the young man brings his head up to spot Meia looking at him with her aqua blue eyes.

She asked, "What are you doing, Nathan?" The calm expression on her face was a mask, the 24-year old can tell that Meia was every bit as worried as the rest of the crew about the people on the planet below.

He told her, "Looking over which scenario would help in changing this diseased planet. All of the results have turned up negative. It truly infuriates me that Earth, the very planet that my squad mates and I grew up on is committing this horrible sin. It said in that video that this is for the remnants of the people on Earth to survive at the expense of others. I hate feeling so powerless. Despite all this highly advanced technology, we can't help these people." Meia takes a seat next and places a hand on top of his in a comforting gesture.

Meia said, "I feel the same way as you do, Nathan. Sometimes there are situations that cannot be changed, this is one of them." Nathan lets out a small laugh, earning him confused look from the Dread leader.

He stated, "You've certainly changed since this journey first began, you know. I remember back when we all first met, you really hated the thought of men being part of the crew but look at you now. You are completely unfazed by it."

Meia smiled, "It's thanks to Grimm and all the battles we have fought side by side in. To you, it didn't matter if we came from a planet populated entirely of women. We were still part of the human race." They go to the bridge while Misty and Dita were in the communication room looking at the monitor displaying Vandread Jura enveloping the unnamed planet with its shield for the fifth time.

Dita asked, "Mr. Alien, are you feeling any pain?"

Hibiki popped up on the monitor and replied, "Ha, you gotta be kidding. This is nothing!" Though the sweat on his forehead shows the effects of this.

Jura fell onto his shoulder, "I'm so tired."

Misty wondered with a tick mark, "What does that old hag think she's doing?"

On the bridge, Meia asked, "You think those two will be alright?"

Nathan asked her, "What do you mean?"

Meia said, "Although it may not seem like much at first glance but those two have been holding up for some time now."

Nathan explained, "According to Parfet's report, it depends on their willpower as well as the condition of the Paksis, Meia."

The Dread leader blinked, "The Paksis, huh? What I heard is that the Paksis' data was destroyed on purpose in order to create the current environment. I have recently been wondering what this substance really is."

Nathan smiled, "I don't blame you. Everyone found it to be the ideal energy system until recently, now it appears to have a will of its own like a living being. It shows us whenever it's scared or not. If I told anyone about this in my time period, I would've been written off as a crazed man." Down on the planet, Bart knocks on Shirley's open door. She hides something underneath the covers.

He playfully glared at her, "Shirley, were you trying to hide something?"

The girl giggled, "No, I wasn't. Good morning, how are you?"

Bart walked up to her bedside, "You don't have to be so formal with me. We're good friends now, aren't we?"

Shirley replied, "I guess you're right. Don't laugh at what I'm about to show you, okay?" She pulled the covers down to reveal a doll of the helmsman, "I made a doll of you. I'm not very good at making one so I was embarrassed to show you. Do you like it?"

Bart said, "Yeah, I do. But you know, he doesn't have any hair on his head."

Shirley smiled, "Don't worry about it, I plan to sow it on later."

The blonde-haired Tarak chuckled, "Just make sure that you make it as handsome as the real me, okay? If you do that I'll make it up to you by granting any wish you want. How does that sound?"

The bedridden girl beamed, "Really?"

Bart nodded with a mock bow, "Yep, anything you want. All you have to do is ask and I, your humble servant Bart will make it come true. Go ahead!"

Shirley stared out the window, "Let me think. You know, sometimes I wish I could climb to the top of that dome. I wanna go outside even if it's just once and see as far as I can. Unfortunately, the only thing I can see from this window is a really sad gray sky."

Bart confirmed, "Alright, your wish shall be granted but you first, you need to promise me that you'll get better no matter how hard it is." A sudden tightness in her chest hits and Shirley starts coughing, prompting Bart to call Duero in. He hooks her up to a life support machine.

Duero said, "The patient's stabilized for now."

Bart glared at him, "What do you mean for now?"

The doctor explained, "It means that she is far from being 100% healed. I may be able to prolong her life but the fact remains that her body has been contaminated at birth."

The helmsman begged, "Then use my body to help her, take any organ you want. If that's what you need..."

Duero cut him off, "Bart, stop! It's not that kind of problem. Please understand." Bart stares at the ill girl with a sad frown. She was the first to listen to his stories and was never bored by them.

Barnette came into the infirmary and exclaimed, "Doctor, we have an emergency!"

Duero asked, "What's wrong?" Snow and Gascogne come in holding a pregnant woman.

Gascogne answered, "Snow found this woman not far from where we were and seem to have collapsed while on her way here." Duero rolls up his sleeves and orders them to put her on the examination table as he enters doctor mode. He runs a small ultrasound over her swollen stomach.

He said, "She's pregnant and it's almost time."

Gascogne frowned, "It doesn't matter who it is, every one of them is sick." Seeing this only intensifies the anger burning inside Snow.

Duero explained, "You're right, it is hard to find someone who isn't. I have begun formulating a theory about all this. If they can avoid contamination at birth, they will be able to prevent contracting the disease for the rest of their lives." Outside of the infirmary, Parfet and her team of engineers look at the smoking dispensing machine they used to launch the Paksis fragment into the sky.

Parfet sighed, "I guess we really are trying to change the entire planet, aren't we?"

Gascogne leaned against a steel crate and said, "Perhaps we were fooling ourselves. If we had this kind of technology, I'm sure the problems on Mejale would have been solved long ago."

Barnette suggested, "Do you think you can quarantine the hospital right now?"

Parfet titled her head, "Why do you wanna do that?"

Barnette replied, "There's a baby about to be born! The doctor said the reason why they are contaminated at birth is a result of coming into contact with the planet's atmosphere."

Parfet rubbed her chin, "So all we got to do is make sure that they don't touch the planet."

Pyoro pointed out, "But we don't enough Paksis!"

The lead engineered fired back "Then we'll use what we have! Alright, ladies! Let's get to work right away!"

Inside Vandread Jura's cockpit, Hibiki nearly fell out of his seat in fatigue, "I can't take much of this." He felt Jura's breasts land on his head and he sat right up pushing them away, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jura replied, "I'm just so exhausted!" Suddenly the Vandread's radar pops up and shows them enemy signatures closing fast, when they come within visual range the two pilots gain a panic look on their faces.

Hibiki gasped, "The enemy! They're finally here!"

Jura cried, "Perfect timing as usual." They are ordered to hold their position much to Hibiki's protest while the others take off to engage the incoming threat. Down on the planet, Gascogne and Barnette head toward Shirley where they see Bart watching the sick girl.

Gascogne informed, "Bart, the enemy is here let's go." Seeing the depressed look on the man's face the Reg leader furthered, "I understand how much you want to stay here with her but without you, the ship doesn't go anywhere."

Bart whispered, "Shirley."

Barnette said impatiently, "Come on, Bart!" She was about to grab him but Gascogne places a hand on her shoulder and silently shakes her head. Bart stands up and vows to protect Shirley.

He turned to the two, "Let's go." The Dreads, B-1R and Razgriz Squadron take off.

Meia said, "Dita, until Barnette arrives I leave you in charge of the B team. Are you alright with that?"

Dita replied, "Yeah. Mr Alien isn't here right now, I'll do my best!"

Meia smiled, "Roger that." She then donned a serious expression, "All units, form up. Let's show them what we're made of!" She gets a "roger" from the pilots.

Blaze commands his squad to disperse and use special weapons. He pursuits a MiG-17 and fires an AIM-9X on it turning the enemy fighter into a fireball. He jinks left when he hears the missile alert, an AIM-120D follows him until Blaze releases upgraded chaff that can jam even the AIM-120D AMRAAM. Radar warning gets his attention as an F/A-18 Super Hornet fires its M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon mounted inside the nose at him. He turns left and barrel rolls through the lethal rain of 20mm rounds, Blaze makes a sudden hard right turn and descends before pulling up from the Super Hornet's 4 o'clock low Gatling cannon blazing. The rounds tear off the right wing, the doomed fighter spirals out of control until it finally explodes.

After trashing a cube-type Meia ordered, "All units, go after the main unit!" She shoots at more targets then 4 cube-types combine to form a deflector shield.

Edge witnessed it, "What?" The Dread leader shoots a few more round of her Dread's lasers before pulling out of her attack run.

Meia growled, "Grr, they're getting even smarter!" Down on the planet's surface, the pregnant woman begins to cry out in pain.

Paiway yelled, "Doctor!"

Duero instructed, "The baby won't be born yet, start timing the intervals between contractions." He next pulled out a communicator, "Parfet, how's everything on your end?"

"Everything's proceeding smoothly. We don't have time to test it out but we'll have to make do with what we have." Parfet answered as she oversaw construction of a containment field made of the remaining fragment of the Paksis over a hospital bed.

Archer sets up a bombing run on a destroyer, he weaves through AA fire and drops a few unguided bombs on the ship's deck creating chaos. Circling around, he prepares for another run and takes the enemy bridge out then drops the remaining bomb into the ammo depot, blowing the destroyer up in a massive explosion.

The B-1R arms a salvo of AIM-120Ds on a squadron of Su-37 Terminators and fires them. Safe to say, the Terminators don't know what hit them.

Edge dodges a K-13 Atoll heat seeking missile fired at her by a MiG-21. She turns her F-15E Strike Eagle to get behind the silver-colored fighter and downs the MiG with a Sidewinder in retaliation.

The Kestrel II's anti-air fire fills the battlefield as wave after wave of cube-types target the supercarrier, one cube-type tries a kamikaze attack but the AA guns chew it up and disintegrates off the Kestrel II's starboard bow spreading shrapnel across the flight deck. Captain Dave Anderson senses that these cube-types are decoys for something bigger. Soon he is proven right because the ship's radar detects a huge swarm of Tu-160 Blackjack bombers approaching from 9 o'clock. Once more the AA guns unload and destroy some of the Blackjacks but others get through the barrage and open bomb bay doors. They drop large unguided bombs on the Kestrel II. One punches through the ship's deck and detonates, sending the forward elevator out into space and fires break out. The Kestrel II has just suffered its first battle wound in the war against Earth! Another Tu-160 succeeds on inflicting damage on her, this time mere inches from the bridge. The interior shakes from the explosion.

A bridge operator said, "We've been hit by 8 bombs! The forward elevator's been shot to hell and other sections inside the ship have experienced severe damage!"

Dave ordered, "Send the fire crew out to douse the flames! We can't let the ammo depot catch on fire!" The fire alarm sounds and the fire crew dons their gear before heading to extinguish the fires raging throughout the ship.

Heartbreak One witnesses the event from his F-14 Tomcat after downing an Su-37.

He stated, "Looks like the Harvesters figured out that the Kestrel II's the heavy hitter so they've decided to take it out. Hey Kid, are you getting this?"

Blaze nodded, "Yeah. Looks like Meia was right, those tin cans are growing a brain. We don't have enough special weapons to shoot down all those bombers."

Then they heard Bart say over the radio, "I'm not going to let those bastards come any closer! No matter what happens, I'm not going to budge an inch!" Hibiki dons a look of surprise on his face while Jura is practically dreamy-eyed over Bart's change in attitude.

Hibiki asked, "Is it me or has he suddenly changed?"

'In your eyes, we're nothing but cattle to you. These people have suffered miserable lives because of you. Shirley, promise me that you won't give up. Never give up. I promise that I won't let those things get you!' Bart thought with determination.

In response to this, the Nirvana undergoes a small transformation as compartments on the wings and top of the bridge open up revealing launch points. The fighters look on in awe even Razgriz Squadron are speechless at the sight.

Bart screamed, "GET AWAY FROM THIS PLANET!" The launch ports fire lasers at the enemy.

Hibiki informed, "You idiot! We're out here too, you know!" Allied fighters brace for impact but the lasers loop over them and destroy the Harvest fleet including the cargo ship and Tu-160 Blackjacks.

Jura said still all dreamy-eyed, "Oh, wow. I like this new change in him."

Hibiki smirked, "I guess he was ready to become a real man."

Dave Anderson smirked as well, "You saved our skin and this ship. Thank you, Bart." That night on the planet's surface, the baby is born inside the containment area.

Paiway cried happily, "It worked! It really worked! The baby is healthy!"

Parfet added, "The containment field has stabilized!"

The old man approached them, "Thank you so much. I can't even begin to express my appreciation."

Parfet frowned in sadness, "Don't mention it, it's just that I wish we could purify the entire planet but this was all we could do for now."

The old man shook his head, "No, what you have done is more than enough! Your efforts here mean more to us than you know. You've created a small sanctuary on this barren wasteland, you have given us a ray of light in a bleak and dark world. A beacon of hope for our future! It's true that this might be a small space but now we can continue to give birth to children and raise them. These children, who will mature into healthy adults, will increase this sanctuary bit by bit and will one day turn this planet back into a green, vibrant world. We'll not be here to see it but the beacon of hope that you have given us will shine down upon future generations. For this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Parfet sobbed a little, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jura and Nathan stare sympathetically at the lead engineer as she cried. A passenger shuttle lands near the hospital and Bart rushes out to head for Shirley's room. When he gets there, Duero stands over the bed, the life support machine turned off.

He said, "What is it so quiet in here? Why is the machine off? Wake up, Shirley. There are loads of stories I want to share with you."

Duero told him in a pained voice, "Bart, she fought valiantly to the end. She lived her life to the fullest. And yet...despite all of my best efforts, I was unable to save her. I'm sorry." The helmsman grabs the doll of himself she wasn't able to finish and walks out, padding Duero on the shoulder as he walks by him.

Outside of the building, Nathan looks over his shoulder to see Bart walking out of the hospital the squad leader realizes that the worst had happened.

He gently shook Jura to get her attention, "Hey. You should comfort Bart, Jura. I'm sure that he...found out that Shirley died." Jura covers her mouth for a moment before running off to find her boyfriend. Nathan starts choking up, to think that someone so innocent died at such a young age from the disease inside her. He takes a deep breath despite the tears falling down his face. Nathan rarely cries but this was too much to bear.

Bart sits on a flat rock rubbing the doll with Jura sitting right next to him, resting a hand on his.

Magno said, "Is this the first time that someone you loved has passed away? I know how you feel. It's pretty hard when it happens, you think, 'If I had only done it differently.' Your head's full of regrets. The important thing is that you cherish their memories and never forget about them. Bart, you have accepted the flame of her soul. From this point on, this isn't about your life alone. Now lift your head high and embrace the memory of her, do it for both of your sakes." He turned around to look at the smiling pirate, "There's no need to hold back. Go ahead and cry tears we shed for those we love isn't something to be ashamed of." Bart lets it out clinging to Jura who holds him, rubbing his back.

After boarding the Nirvana, the crew prepares for departure then they hear the door slide open and in comes Bart with his newly shaved head. He shaved it in memory of Shirley trying to finish the doll and wears it around his neck. He quietly enters the helm ready to steer the Nirvana.

On the Kestrel II, the fire crew are successful in extinguishing the flames along with preventing the ammo depot from catching fire. The repairs will start tomorrow but for now they retreat to their quarters to rest.

A/N: Chapter 3 done. In my opinion, episode 3 of Vandread: The Second Stage was both sad and moving. It also served as character development for Bart, helped him change. The scene where Shirley dies and Duero expresses his regret over unable to save her was heartbreaking to me. I would feel the same way if I was in his shoes.

The Kestrel II suffers battle damage here.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 4.

Vader 23A


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unusual Negotiations

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace: The Second Stage

Grimm's eyes slowly open from last night's sleep. After stretching and letting out a yawn, he rolls to the right the moment he does that he is greeted by the sight of Meia completely bare of any clothing. His face turns red when he realizes how close her breasts are to him, a part of him was tempted to reach out and touch them but Grimm restrains himself from performing such a perverted act. Even though they are boyfriend and girlfriend, the recently turned 20-year old still holds firmly to his belief about not doing anything intimated without Meia's consent, something that the Dread leader found commendable. Another part of him found her be so angelic when sleeping. Meia eventually opens her aqua blue eyes to meet his.

She said with a loving smile, "Morning, Grimm."

Grimm replied, "Morning, Meia. Sleep well?"

Meia stretched, "Yes. Really well, in fact." She discovered that Grimm was staring at her, "What's wrong?"

Grimm looked away, "You're completely naked and this is only the second time I saw you like this besides that night when you asked me to show you how men and women expressed their love for each other." The blue-haired woman couldn't help but giggle at the young Osean's look of embarrassment.

She gently brought his face back to hers, "Come on, Grimm. We're lovers now and I don't mind the fact that you stare at me, naked or not. Tell me, Grimm. Do you find me attractive?"

Grimm nodded, "I would be lying if I didn't. Your hair is shiny and feels like silk, your body is athletic and beautiful and your smooth, pale skin only makes you more stunning. Your aqua-colored eyes would make any man want to stare at them for hours, you have this aura of confidence and leadership surrounding you, you're also leader of the Dreads just like Nathan is with Razgriz Squadron. All these qualities make you one attractive young woman that a man would want by their side for the rest of his life." Meia listened intently as Grimm expresses his opinion. Hearing him say that with such honesty made Meia's heart soar with happiness, Grimm's reward from her is a passionate kiss from the Dread leader, she presses her body tightly to his allowing him to feel her breasts against his chest.

Meia stared at him with a heartwarming smile, "Thank you very much for your honest compliment, I greatly appreciate it. We better get ready for another day." She untangles her body from his and swings her legs to the edge of the bed before standing up. Grimm unintentionally watches her to the bathroom and locks the door behind her. After they take turns showering, they get dressed and head for the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

A bit later, the Nirvana crosses paths with a mission and establishes communications with it.

A man with a shaved head and eyebrows popped up on a monitor, "Is someone still using that frontier ship signal? So who are you pumpkins?"

Belvedere said nonchalantly, "Awfully rude, ain't he?"

BC cleared her throat, "We come from Mejale and are requesting permission to come on board for re-supplying."

The man scoffed, "Ha! What makes you think we'll allow you on board, we are running short ourselves."

The platinum-haired commander added, "We also have some very talented engineers here that can help you with repairs."

Intrigued, the man looked away to chat with his friends before giving his answer, "Our rule here is eat or be eaten so if you don't care about your personal safety then come on board."

BC smiled, "I promise that you won't be disappointed." After being informed, the boarding party gets ready for any confrontations.

Grimm and Snow load their M9A1 pistols with a fresh clip and tighten the gloves of their g-suits they also decide to go without the helmet.

Jura sees Barnette putting a bag full of guns and a case holding another gun down. Next she customizes her M-4 carbine assault rifle with a scope and laser pointer. She also replaces her long gloves with some fingerless ones and dons an ammo vest.

'Now I see why Barnette loves collecting guns.' Snow thought, seeing the dark green-haired woman's passion for guns before him.

Jura asked her close friend, "What are you doing with all of that, Barnette?"

Barnette replied with a mischievous grin, "There might be a chance where we may see close-range combat so it's best to be prepared for the unexpected. Better be safe than sorry as the old saying goes."

BC ordered, "We will be going in a small group so don't shoot unless in self-defense." Barnette sighs comically.

Hibiki called out, "Let me go, too! I want to check this place out!" They board a transport shuttle and head for docking hanger K2 while BC directs Dita to docking hanger 5A.

Snow and Barnette press against both sides of the entry door and turn the safety on their pistols off, cocking them before nodding to each other. Barnette places her hand on the scanner and a moment later the door opens. The condition of the interior quickly becomes apparent.

The power grid was barely keeping the life-support system on, the air smelled funny, water pipes leaked, severed wires hung precariously, etc. To put it simply, the place was a dump.

Gascogne said sarcastically, "Wow, what a palace." The inhabitants range from children to adults.

Barnette cautiously leads the group down the stairs while pointing her gun at the inhabitants.

She warned, "Stay where you are! Come any closer and I'll put a bullet in you!"

Dita pulled out her camera to snap a picture but Hibiki stopped, "This isn't the time for pictures. These people don't look too friendly."

Pyoro said, "He's just scared."

Hibiki at the white robot, "What was that, scrap heap?" The group soon spots the bald man at the top of the stairs in front of them.

He said, "Follow me." While follow him, the other adult men begin wolf whistling at the sight of such hot women walking past them. Jura blows them kisses at them, something that Snow doesn't understand because he can tell that they would not hesitate in possibly raping Jura. The group soon arrives at an arena surrounded by fences topped with barbed wire. They hear a chuckle coming from a woman with long purple, matching eyes and wearing a rusty red jumpsuit.

She said, "Looks like we have some guests."

BC asked, "Are you their leader?"

The woman shrugged, "I wouldn't exactly be called that but considering that there isn't any men stupid enough to challenge me, right Patch?"

Patch nodded nervously, "Uh, yes. It'd be foolish to oppose you, Ms. Liz."

Liz asked, "Where do our friends come from, Patch?"

BC replied, "We come from Mejale."

The thug leader mused, "So our friends come from behind the magnetic storm? No wonder you don't know how to talk."

Parfet mumbled, "Magnetic storm?"

"It certainly seems that they know where we're from so it's no surprise they would tease us a little." Gascogne said while eyeing the crowd behind the fences.

BC said, "We ask permission for a short rest and re-supply, in return we'll share our technical expertise with you."

Liz declined, "Thank you for the offer but we're not in trouble at the moment. However, we are lacking some entertainment."

BC narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

Snow replied, "She means we'll have to fight for our right to claim the supplies. Ain't that correct, Ms. Liz?"

The purple-haired woman nodded, "That's correct. How about a six on six fight? Anything but projectiles is fine by me."

Hibiki grinned, "Count me in."

BC held out her arm when she said, "I have a better idea for you. How about a fight between representatives?"

Liz smirked, "Okay." The woman stands up and the chair starts sliding down a tread. While that happens, BC pulls out a whip. The moment that happens, the boarding party feel a shiver run down their spines.

Pyoro said, "It fits her so well it's almost scary."

Gascogne grinned, "It's been a while since BC brought that old thing out."

The platinum-haired woman snapped the whip, testing it, "So, Ms. Liz when does the bell ring?"

Liz said, "You know what pisses me off more than anything?"

BC titled her head, "Oh? What would that be?"

Her opponent sneered, "It's people who have a smug attitude like you!" She grabs a tube from her jumpsuit and activates it, turning it into a saber.

The purple-haired woman leaps into the air for a slash attack but BC jumps away and retaliates by swinging the whip against the thug's cheek leaving an imprint. Gritting her teeth, Liz throws a kick that BC blocks with no difficulty. Liz aims her saber at the commander's neck but BC ducks and tosses her overhead.

On the Nirvana Meia, Nathan, Nagase and Duero look over the station's schematic.

Meia studied them, "It may not look like much but their radar system has flaws."

Duero nodded, "It seems that these people are just doing what they can to survive."

Nagase narrowed her eyes, "Hm? Take a look at that. It appears they have suffered some recent damage."

Nathan said, "That doesn't look like meteorite damage because they would leave a dent in their path, so this looks more like damage from a battle that happened outside not too long ago. We all know who would come knocking on that station's door."

Duero cried, "The Harvesters. No doubt about it." They hear a beeping noise as the Nirvana's radar detects an all too familiar enemy and the four pilots look at each and nod, knowing that it was time for a dogfight with the Harvesters.

Back with the fight inside the mission, Liz throws a pair of kunai that BC deflects with her whip but the platinum-haired woman gets her feet kicked out from under her, she grabs the kunai and throws them at Liz who dodges them. Restoring her vertical base, BC wraps the whip around Liz's ankle and closes in for the final blow but then suddenly, Patch pushes a button that causes a block to pop up from the floor. She gets knocked off her feet but BC quickly restores her footing and gets behind Liz, kicking at her knee to make the wily female kneel and twists her arm behind her back.

Then they heard a familiar voice, "My, my, I never thought I'd see the day where you would get beaten, Liz." Turning their heads, the boarding crew discovers it to be Rabat. Snow wonders if the trader's pride was still bruised after the ass whipping Nagase delivered.

Liz screamed, "How the hell did you manage to get in here undetected?"

Rabat smirked, "The security system here is full of holes just like your fighting style, Liz."

She growled, "How long do you plan on irritating me until you're satisfied?!"

Rabat scratched his nose in a thoughtful matter, "I actually lost count now that I think about it." The conversation gets interrupted when the mission shakes violently.

Dita wondered, "What was that?" Outside the station, the Harvesters unleash capsule-shaped objects. When their heads reach touch the outer hall they burn through the metal and release gel objects into the interior.

Rabat explained, "Our new guests are refugees that most likely escaped the Harvesters. To put it in a more simple matter, they are outcasts driven from their home worlds and have wandered aimlessly throughout the universe until they banded together and attacked this piece of garbage called a mission."

Patch added, "Just when we think we have gotten rid of them, they wind up coming back. It's almost like they were toying with us!" BC asks Patch what's the safest place on the mission and he said it's the central control room. She begins giving orders. Gascogne, Parfet and Grimm will help him lead the civilians to the central command room while Jura, Barnette, Snow and herself will hold off the invaders to make sure the evacuations are complete.

Hibiki and Dita eventually reach their respective craft and head for the battle taking place outside the mission.

Outside of the station, Meia and the others take off to engage the enemy formation.

Meia ordered, "Everyone, our goal is to keep the enemy away from the mission." Blaze and Edge break off from the Dreads in their F-15E Strike Eagles to engage F-16 Fighting Falcons that are heading for the still damaged Kestrel II. They're equipped with AIM-9X Sidewinder heat seeking missiles, a 20mm M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon and GBU-12 Paveway II laser-guided bombs.

Approaching the squadron head-on, Blaze fires his F-15E's own M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon to make them deviate from their intended target. The F-16s break off from their primary target and engage the two Strike Eagles.

The enemy flight lead forms up on Blaze's 6 o'clock and arms a Sidewinder but Blaze pulls hard left to prevent the missile lock, the F-16 stays on his tail firing its M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon at him. The Razgriz Squadron leader evades every 20mm round without taking any damage. He performs a somersault that puts him behind the Fighting Falcon and arms a Sidewinder of his own, once he gains a lock Blaze pulls the trigger. The AIM-9X finds its way to the target and destroys it. Blaze jinks right when he hears the missile alert, popping flares to direct heat seeking missiles away from him. Performing a vector roll, Blaze arms a pair of AIM-120D ARAAM and acquires a lock.

He said, "Blaze, Fox Three!" The AIM-120Ds travel at Mach 4 and obliterates the enemy multi-role aircraft.

Nearby, Edge watches her flight lead and husband score one kill after the other with such lethal procession that she briefly sees his F-15E Strike Eagle take the form of Mobius 1's F-22 Raptor. She snaps out of her gaze when a radar warning sounds. She turns around and downs an F-16 trying to arm an AIM-9X with the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon.

BC, Snow, Jura and Barnette wait for their enemy to arrive inside the mission. The wait isn't long because the door panel flashes red and the door opens up, that in turn causes them to open fire. Jura shoots her laser ring at them but the beam merely bounces off the gel-like entities.

BC donned a look of surprise, "What? A prism effect?" Unfazed by the beams one of the gels comes at Jura but it suddenly explodes and splatters all over the blonde's dress.

She gagged in disgust, "Yuck, what are they?"

Barnette smirked, "At times when a beam doesn't work, use something solid." She gave her close friend a spare assault rifle, "Here Jura, use this." The buxom blonde grabs the weapon and stands in time for the second wave to appear.

Jura growled, "Get away from me!" She pulls the trigger and a rain of hot lead pours out of the gun barrel.

"Oh hell yeah, this is how real combat is supposed to be!" Barnette cried out with the biggest grin she could form, which shook from the constant fire. She soon runs out of ammo for her M-4.

She gritted her teeth, "Grr, I'm out of shells!" She picked up a more deadly assault rifle with rail bullets and smirked at her opponents, "Bring it on."

"Mind if I barrow this?" BC asked her before pulling out a high-powered shotgun from its casing.

Barnette started, "Um commander, do you know how to..." BC ignores her as she shoots at the gels with excellent marksmanship.

"Hm? Did you something?" BC asked Barnette after ejecting the last empty shell. Fear momentarily flood Barnette's system when she saw the way her commander used the shotgun.

She smiled sheepishly, "Oh, nothing. Never mind." Snow whips around upon hearing a noise.

He cursed, "Damn it, they're behind us too!" A wall of flame vaporizes the gel-like entities in front of him and Snow sees Liz wielding a flamethrower.

She smirked, "What? I can't let you have all the glory." Rabat stares down from the balcony he's standing on.

The trader groaned, "It's like for the most socially challenged." Without even looking he pulled out his pistol and shot a gel that was sneaking up behind him, "Jesus! Well, it looks like I can't sit here and enjoy the show." Rabat jumps from the balcony to join the fray.

Outside the mission, Meia said, "Bart, we could use some cover here!"

Inside the 360-degree helm Bart cried, "I think I can hit them all but one of the lasers may wind up hitting the mission. You have to drive them further away!"

Meia smirked, "Heh, you make it sound so easy!" Hibiki's Vanguard fuses with Dita's Dread to create Vandread Dita.

Inside the cockpit Dita looked at the change of design, "Wow! I never saw this before!"

Pyoro said, "What's going on? What kinky looking cockpit. I think I smell sexual arousal."

Hibiki snapped, "Will you shut up!" He too briefly observes the different look of the cockpit.

Magno shouted, "Hey, what are you waiting for? BC and the others need your help!" Inside the station, Barnette and Snow hold off the enemy to allow BC lead the others toward the central control room. Once they are inside Snow taps the brunette on the shoulder, letting her know that it's their turn. They enter the room and Barnette slams her fist against the scanner to seal the door. Their relief is short-lived because the door opens and the gels move forward. The only thing separating them is a laser grid.

Gascogne cracked her knuckles for a fight, "Well, it's only a matter of time now." Snow and Barnette load the last clip into their pistols. The gels suddenly change color from green to bright yellow.

BC exclaimed, "They can change form?"

Rabat commented, "That's pretty impressive." As the laser shuts down, the gang prepares to fight when Vandread Dita comes to their rescue and destroys the hostiles.

Dita chirped, "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

'About time. I was beginning to think they forgot about us.' Snow thought in annoyance.

Rabat mumbled, "A blue Kachina!"

Gascogne informed with a pissed off smirk, "If this was some part of making a grand entrance, I promise that you won't live long enough to regret it!"

After luring the enemy further away, Meia asked, "Well, Bart? How's it looking?" Seeing that the enemy has gain enough reasonable distance from the station, he locks onto the targets.

He yelled, "Okay, let's go!" He fires the Nirvana's lasers at the Harvesters, destroying them and F-16s with ease. Unfortunately, one lone F-16 survives, damaged but still functional.

The blazing aircraft lights up the afterburner and streams toward the Kestrel II for a kamikaze attack but it's shot down by Blaze.

Amarone said, "All enemy units have been neutralized."

Ezra added, "Everyone inside the mission are okay as well." Magno sighs in relief from her chair on the Nirvana's bridge.

Keeping their promise, the crew helps doing repairs to the station replacing any old metal with new ones, fixing the power grid and water circulation by patching up leaking pipes. They also fumigate the air to remove foul-smelling odor from it.

Rabat watches the repairs from the mission's bar room.

"I can see why you chose to side with them. It's rare to find good nature people these days." Liz said as she poured them a glass of wine.

Dita watches the scene from outside the entrance while Hibiki and Patch struggle to restrain Utan.

Liz counted, "37 times." Rabat looked at her confused so she clarified, "That's the number of times you made me jealous."

Rabat smiled, "That many, eh? I haven't realized we have been together for that long." Utan is able to break free from her restrainers' grip and jumps into Rabat's arms.

Patch said, "Hey!" Utan bares her teeth at Liz in a threatening matter.

Rabat rubbed the prime ape's furry head, "Okay, I get it Utan."

Liz chuckled, "I guess there's always next time."

Rabat nodded, "Yeah. Until next time." After the repairs are finished, the Nirvana and Kestrel II depart from the mission.

That night, Nathan retires to bed happy that they have escaped Earth's clutches yet again.

Nathan stands on a grassy hill enjoying the view when he senses a presence, when he turns around Nathan lets out a gasp.

_The man standing before him was slightly taller than Nathan, looked to be about 34 years old, had an athletic build, short red hair, blue eyes and a trimmed goatee. His attire consisted of a navy blue T-shirt that had ISAF logo on it, black jeans secured by a belt and blue Adidas shoes trimmed with white._

_The man currently had his hands in the jean pockets and gives Nathan a friendly smile. The man was none other than James K. Brooks a.k.a. Mobius 1._

_Nathan gasped, "Father?"_

_James nodded, "Hello, son. I wanted to say hi. I must say you have grown into a fine young man. You have become a very successful squadron leader and married Nagase, I couldn't be anymore proud of you."_

_Nathan closed his eyes smiling, "You're the reason why I wanted to become a fighter pilot. I wanted to become a legend like you did during the Usean Continental War in 2005 and against Erusian extremists one year later."_

_His father shook his head, "That much I understand."_

_Nathan gave him a serious look, "What happened to you? The last time we talked was after I graduated from the Osean Air Force Academy."_

_James sighed, "The morning after your graduation, I received a call to come to a meeting between the President of the Republic of Delarus and a representative of a neighboring country for a peaceful collaboration between the two countries. Sadly, it was a ruse set up by ragged remnants of the Free Erusea forces. They placed a roadside bomb up ahead and I didn't see it because it was hidden from view so once I drove over it, the bomb exploded. The last thought was about my wife and you."_

_Nathan said, "So in other words, you were killed." Seeing his father nod, Nathan feels tears running down his face._

_James frowned, "Son..."_

_Nathan stated, "It's not fair, dad. The other wish I wanted was to fly in the same sky with you, even if it was just once."_

_His father sighed, "I can understand how you must feel. Listen to me, son. I have been watching you develop your piloting skills, becoming a squad captain, lead your wingmen into battle and build a reputation that has withstood the test of time." He walks up to his son and hugs him, Nathan returns the gesture._

_Nathan asked, "How did mom take it?"_

_James said, "She took it pretty hard. So hard in fact, that a close friend of mine found her lying on the floor in a catatonic state. She was later prescribed anti-depressants to help her cope with the pain." Separating from the hug, Nathan wipes any further tears from his eyes feeling a little bit better._

_Nathan next asked, "Are you aware of what Earth is doing now?"_

_His father nodded, "Yes, it's really sickening. I had no idea that our home world would descend into this kind of madness. Harvesting the organs of others for self-preservation? That's ridiculous!"_

_Nathan replied, "I know. Millions of innocent people are dying because of this operation, the Harvesters will pay dearly for this."_

_James warned, "Don't let your anger blind you, son. That can get you killed real quick."_

_His son nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be careful. Though I can't promise about going medieval on Hamilton's ass the next time we meet."_

_James laughed, "I'd love to see that. I better get going, see you again, son." Nathan waves him good-bye before a blinding white light descends._

Nathan's eyes snap open but strangely, he isn't breathing heavily like he would normally expect. Nathan looks out the window to view the countless number of stars passing by, he finally found out what happened to his father. However, this only strengthens his resolve to atone for the sins that his home planet's committing.

A/N: Chapter 4 done.

Here, Nathan meets his father inside a dream and found out what happened to Mobius 1.

Today marked the eleventh anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. The irony of it was that the anniversary is on the same day that nightmare happened 11 years ago: Tuesday.

Even after 11 years, I still cry whenever that day replays in my head. Over 2,000 souls perished in just 2 hours. I just hope that history doesn't repeat itself.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 5.

Vader 23A


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Bout of Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

The Nirvana and Kestrel II continue their journey through space constantly on alert for any surprises waiting for them. So far, they have thwarted one attack from Earth after the other but some of the crew wonder how long their luck will last. One thing the crew do believe in that as long as they work together with the men of Tarak, Razgriz Squadron and Kestrel II, they can take on anything the Harvesters throw at them.

Wandering through the hallway, Marcus Snow reflects on his opinion about his squad captain Nathan Brooks. He admits that Nathan was a lethal fighter pilot and exceptional leader when he displayed that trait time and time again. He remembers watching him single-handedly shoot down Grabacr Squadron, earning him the nickname the "Ace of Aces" from Snow. One surprise he discovered was that last week, Grimm told him that Nathan's the son of Mobius 1, the greatest pilot to have ever take to the skies but when Snow thought about it, it did make sense on how skillful Nathan was in flying his F-15E Strike Eagle during battle.

'When we're not under attack, things get dull rather quickly.' Snow thought with a bored sigh.

He enters Reg Central and notices that the stagehands are probably taking a deserved break from their duties so the only person in the room was Gascogne. She's busy sorting through the list of supplies in stock on her desk's computer.

Sensing that someone else is present besides her, Gascogne looks up from the computer to spot Snow enter Reg Central.

Snow saw her and said, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know that you were busy, Gascogne."

Gascogne replied, "No need to apologize, Snow. How about playing a game of cards with me if you've got nothing else to do? I can tell you are bored."

The Osean shrugged, "Oh, what the hell." Pulling up a chair, he sits down and they draw their starting hand.

Gascogne asked, "So Snow, what do you think of this war with Earth?"

Snow responded, "It's barbaric. The present Earth is a sick, twisted version of the Earth I grew up on. The one that I lived on had two-thirds of its surface covered with water, continents were constantly in motion, clouds roamed across the sky and various forms of life thrived." He showed his hand, "Three of a Kind."

The Reg leader showed hers, "Full House." They go for a second hand.

Inside the Nirvana's cafeteria, Meia tells Barnette what she and Grimm did following the defeat of the Harvest flagship.

Barnette exclaimed, "You did what?!"

Meia covered the woman's mouth, "Not so loud, Barnette!"

Barnette removed the Dread leader's gloved hands from her mouth, "You're telling me that you asked Grimm to show you how men and women made love to each other? Meia, that's crazy! There is no way that could ever happen!" Meia sighs. She expected this kind of reaction from Barnette since she still clings to their home planet's belief of men as their sworn enemy.

The Dread leader said, "It can be done, Barnette. You saw that video of men and women sitting in the living room with their children in that video we saw on Christmas Eve, right? It serves as proof that the two genders use to live together."

The gun-wielding brunette cried, "I guess you have a point on that. So...what was it like? You know, making love to Grimm?"

A blush formed on Meia's cheeks, "It was like nothing I ever felt before, the feeling of his lips on mine made my body feel like it was being struck by lightning. As we progressed, that tingling became more intense until it felt that a fire of passion was raging inside me. I couldn't stop, Barnette. I didn't want to stop, I wanted more. The way he caressed my body including my breasts with such tenderness was incredible. Ultimately, the main event came. Feeling his member moving in and out of me repeatedly was beyond comprehension. Our planet's beliefs were wrong, Barnette. That night with Grimm proved it."

Barnette sighed, "Have you lost it, Meia?"

Meia laughed, "No, I haven't. I am speaking the truth. If you still have doubts, then you should experience it I'm sure it will change your mind."

Barnette blushed heavily, "What? Have sex with a man?"

The Dread leader explained, "Of course, Grimm's a gentleman. He won't do it without your consent."

The dark green-haired Dread pilot stood up to leave, "I'll think about it."

Meia warned in a serious tone, "It'd be best if you do not tell anyone because if you do, I will make you regret it. Am I clear?" Barnette's face turns pale from literally feeling her leader boring holes into her with that warning.

Barnette nodded, "Yes. Meia. I won't mention this to anyone." She exits the cafeteria her mind processing on what Meia said to her.

'Men and women expressed their love to one another intimately? Is that even possible?' She thought.

Back at Reg Central, Snow and Gascogne play cards for the tenth time.

Gascogne showed her hand, "Straight flush. What about you, Snow?"

The dark-skinned Osean said, "I got nothing. You certainly have a natural talent for cards."

Gascogne smirked, "Thank you for compliment, Snow. Care for another round?"

Snow waved it off, "No thanks, I don't want to humiliate myself anymore than I already have."

The Reg leader winked, "In case, if you're interested to playing cards again you know where to find me. Oh yeah, how old do you think I am Snow?"

The young Osea pilot replied, "I'd say 30 or 32?"

Gascogne laughed, "Close. I'm actually 29."

Snow smirked, "So you're just a little bit younger than me. Well, see you around." He departs from Reg Central and walks through one of the many hallways inside the Nirvana until he sees a group of women looking at something. Moving to get a closer look, Snow finds them to be staring at some sort of enormous hot spring bath that Parfet accidentally stumbled upon.

The leader engineer sticks a temperature reader into the water to see how hot the water is.

Paiway asked, "Well Parfet, how hot is it?"

Parfet looked at the temperature gauge, "It's about 101 degrees Fahrenheit."

Snow spoke up, "Was this some sort of hidden area on the Nirvana?" Virtually all of the audience jump from hearing him speak all of a sudden.

Parfet nodded, "Yeah, I stumbled upon it by accident. It resembles a natural hot spring that Nathan mentioned earlier on in our journey." Celtic shoves her way through the group to see the spring wearing only a towel.

She said with starry eyes, "Wow! What are we waiting for? Let's dive in!" She was about to jump in, removing her towel in mid-flight when Snow grabbed her shoulder and made her land on her butt, "What was that for?"

Snow stared at her, "You might want to rethink on how to enter because if you cannonball in, that steamy hot water will splash onto us. Trust me when I say this, you don't want to have hot water hit you because it burns like hell." Celtic comically puffs her cheeks out and gives the 34-year old a dirty look. The alarm sounds, making the blue-haired bridge bunny moan in protest. She returns to her room to change into a set of clothes. At least she's not wearing that teddy bear costume anymore.

On the bridge, Belvedere said, "Radar has picked up a mission station." She displays it on a monitor.

Magno studied the image, "It's too big to be a mission, it looks more like a colony."

BC turned to her superior, "A colony?"

Magno nodded, "Mm-hmm, it can be described as a city in space. It can house thousands or even hundreds of thousands people depending on the size. Judging by this picture, I have to say this is a large colony capable of supporting about 200,000+ people. It'd be best if we send Snow, Gascogne, Barnette and Jura in to see if there are supplies worthy of putting to good use. Have them come see me, BC."

The platinum-haired woman cried, "Understood, captain." Turning on the PA system she announced, "Attention. Will Jura, Barnette, Snow and Gascogne please report to the bridge." In no time, the four enter.

Gascogne asked, "What's up, captain?"

Magno informed, "Gascogne, I would like you to take Jura, Barnette and Snow to investigate that colony. It may have some supplies that might be useful."

Snow saluted, "You can count on us, ma'am."

The pirate leader advised, "Stay alert when walking inside because the Harvesters may be waiting for you." The team nods and grab necessary equipment for the mission. Gascogne, Jura and Barnette don their pirate space suits while Snow puts his g-suit on. Snow tests his helmet's night vision to see if it's functioning properly then turns it back off. His female companions do the same thing with their modified helmets/masks. They next arm themselves and out of the corner of his eye, Snow sees Barnette grab her new toy, the M-32 grenade launcher she received from Nathan at Christmas last year, filling the six chambers with 40mm grenades and storing the rest in an ammunition belt. Snow loads his M-4 with a magazine and wears an ammo vest he also adds a flashlight to the carbine assault rifle. Jura only had her rapier and a laser ring while Gascogne surprisingly doesn't arm herself because she has faith in her hand to hand combat.

The green-haired woman pilots the transport shuttle to the colony's docking station. An airlock walkway connects with the shuttle and the crew put their helmets on and cock their weapons.

Gascogne leads them to the entrance door and quickly discovers a keypad that keeps people out unless they know what the password was. Taking a wild guess, the Reg leader types in the first password that comes to mind and much to everyone's surprise the door opens.

Barnette asked incredulously, "How did you know the password, Ms. Gasco?"

Gascogne shrugged, "Lucky guess. And how many times I've told you, it's not Gasco it's Gascogne!" The trio follow her into the barely lit interior of the colony, creating an eerie atmosphere. They switch to night vision. Wherever they go, all they see is empty streets.

Jura said, "Look at this place. 200,000+ people use to live here but now it's like a ghost town." Snow points his M-4 side to side cautiously with the light on. The only sound in the structure is their own footsteps. They soon arrive at a shopping district.

Barnette asked, "Something doesn't add up. If the power's out then why is the gravity normal?"

Snow answered, "There aren't any breaches to the colony, that's why." When he shines his flashlight at a clothing store, Jura spots an elegant blue dress.

Jura squealed, "Look at that dress! Isn't it elegant? Can I get it? Please?"

Barnette sighed, "We are not here for clothes shopping, Jura. We are here on a mission." Her blonde companion whines like a kid had gotten her favorite toy taken away. Further and further they went until they come across a military district. To the right lied a research facility, to the left was a weapons hanger that housed probably useful weapons. Gascogne checks out the research facility first, hoping they can find some clues to why this place was devoid of people. Stepping to the front door the Reg leader discovers a keypad like the one at the colony's entrance she types in the password but the panel flashes red, indicating that it's incorrect. Gascogne tries again but gets the same result. Snow shoots the panel and the door opens, the women look at him.

He said, "What? Sometimes you have to improvise." Shaking their heads, the group advances into the dark research facility.

Jura cried, "This eerie silence is giving me chills!" She suddenly slips on something and lands on her butt. She rubs her behind before looking ahead. Snow kneels down and examines a red liquid he immediately recognizes this as blood, he concludes that something attacked this place recently because the blood's still fresh.

He heard Jura gasp, "What is it, Jura?" Hidden beneath her helmet/mask Jura has a look of horror on her face as she points a shaky finger and her friends follow the trail of blood to its source which was a headless corpse and they discover a hole in the victim's chest and that a vital internal organ was missing. The severed head rolls over to them and Barnette and Jura scream. They look further ahead to see a whole bunch of corpses lining the hallway.

Gascogne said, "Holy shit, what happened here?"

Snow advised, "We better keep moving, ladies. We may find a video that can tell us what did this." Barnette winds up having to help Jura walk since she's shaken up by seeing all these dead bodies. On more than one occasion she felt the urge to vomit. They soon reach a fork in the hallway.

Gascogne ordered, "Check your corners."

Barnette said, "Clear left."

Snow added, "Clear right." Snow, Barnette, Jura and Gascogne come across a computer room indicated by the vast number of computers.

Gascogne activates the only functioning one and spots a video file so she double clicks on it with the mouse, the file automatically opens to show the video recording of a man possibly in his mid 30s with short brown hair, green eyes and wearing a lab coat. He seemed to have a look of panic on his face. In the background, the group can hear screams and gunfire.

The man said, "_I don't have much time. Approximately 10 hours ago, we were in the middle of developing nuclear weapons when the Harvesters attacked us and sent menacing humanoid robots after us. The arm configuration looked weird, the right had a drill and the left had a robotic hand. I immediately realized that these monsters were sent to harvest our hearts. We won't be here to see the Harvesters be defeated but I ask you who are watching this video, please promise us that Earth's harvesting operation ends in failure. As a token of faith, we have been able to develop the B61 Mod 7 thermonuclear bomb that has a maximum yield of 340 kilotons this is enough to obliterate a city. I have placed it inside the weapons hanger outside. Use this nuclear weapon as a last resort because this is the only one in production by us. I wish you the best of-Oh god! Aaaaaaah!_" The video shows the Harvest robot kicking the door down and jumping onto the man, readying its drill before the screen goes static.

Snow cried, "Holy shit. It looks like we are in the aftermath of this bloodshed. I say we grab that nuclear weapon and get the hell out of here." Jura, Gascogne and Barnette nod in agreement.

They depart the research facility warily because who knows if one of those monstrosities are still around. Once making sure that the coast is clear, they swiftly head for the weapons hanger. Gascogne and Swordsman open the doors and flip the switch and the lights brighten the interior. Resting on a carter in the middle was the B61 Mod 7 thermonuclear bomb.

It was 11 feet 8 inches long and 13 inches in diameter with a weight about 700 pounds and colored light gray.

Putting his M-4 on his shoulder, he helps Gascogne pushing the carted bomb out of the hanger. Halfway through the shopping district, a series of footsteps causes them to stop moving.

Sensing a hostile presence behind them Swordsman whips around with his M-4 the flashlight reveals the attacker to be one of those Harvest robots they saw in the video, its drill hand coated in dried blood. The machine's red eyes glaring at the group with intent on removing their hearts. Swordsman fires his assault rifle at it but the bullets don't inflict any damage to the metallic monster's body. Barnette aims her M-32 grenade launcher at it and fires a 40mm grenade at the face. When the smoke clears, the enemy shakes its face and releases a robotic screech that would make every hair on the back of your neck stand up. Barnette fires another round and again no damage is apparent.

She cried in anger, "What the fuck! What metal is this thing made of?!" The Harvest robot walks towards them despite being bombarded with gunfire and with a mighty swing of its arm, it sends Gascogne, Jura, Barnette and Snow flying 3 feet away before crashing to the ground on their backs, luckily the helmets cushioned the fall otherwise they would have died from a skull fracture.

Jura groaned, "That hurt!" Intense pain then struck her spine, "Ow! Okay, that really hurt!"

Gascogne walked over, "Let me see, Jura. Tell me where it hurts." She runs her fingers over the blonde's back until she reach the middle of her spine.

The dread pilot flinched, "Ah, right there!"

Gascogne stated, "I'm no doctor but I think you got a cracked disc in your spine, Jura. It's best that you stay out of this fight."

Jura gasped, "Ms. Gasco, watch out!" Blinking the Reg leader whips her head around to the Harvest towering over them and aiming its rotating drill at Gascogne's chest, specifically where her heart's located. The green-haired woman grasps the drill arm to stop it, the gears whine as the robot pushes its arm forward despite Gascogne blocking it. Suddenly, a lead pipe strikes the side of the machine's face, careening it to the side.

Swordsman growled, "Those are my friends you're targeting! Don't you dare think you are off the hook, you murdering piece of shit!" He glared at the Harvest robot in malice and with a comically pissed off expression on his face.

Gascogne blushed unknowingly, "Thank you, Snow." She then contacted the Nirvana, "Captain, this is Gascogne. We have run into a little trouble here, you were right. The Harvesters were waiting for us, we might be a little late coming back."

Magno said, "Well, I'm afraid you have to wait longer because we're under attack ourselves. To make things harder for you guys, the transport shuttle you used to get there is trashed."

Gascogne gritted her teeth, "Well that's just fantastic. Think you can have one of the stagehands fly the delivery ship over to us?"

The pirate leader informed, "As soon as the enemy's defeated, we will send it. You'll have to hold out until then."

Barnette yelled over the gunfire, "Like hell we're going to last that long! We are barely able to hold out now!" Swordsman swings the pipe again but the enemy grabs it with its robotic hand and bends it upward with no difficulty before throwing Swordsman breaking his grip in the process, any other person would just run for the hills when they saw the pipe being bent like that but Swordsman refuses to retreat. The Harvest robot stares at its prey before being hit with a barrage of grenade shells. Spinning around it bores holes into Barnette's defiant violet eyes. Raising its drill arm, the machine runs at her and swings the drill down but Barnette jumps back to avoid however, the drill was able to slice through the sleeve of her space suit and cut her arm.

Jura cried, "Barnette!"

Barnette snarled in rage, "You little...! That's it, I'm gonna melt you to smithereens!" Emptying the shells out of the 6 chambers of the N-32, she loads a series of sulfuric acid shells. The shells were forged with special material that can withstand the corrosive substance. She jumps back to avoid the enemy's drill and sees a pair of sizable steel rods being driven into the Harvest machine's chest courtesy of Gascogne and Swordsman. They don't slow down the enemy robot because it pulls the rods out and some sort of liquid oozes out. It raises its drill arm and suddenly gets hit by one of the sulfuric acid shells, the liquid displays its highly corrosive nature eating at the metal until the arm dropped to the ground. An idea forms in Snow's mind.

He tries to pick up the severed arm however, he finds it too heavy for him to lift on his own so he asks Gascogne for help. Together the two run forward, Swordsman unleashes a battle cry and the drill penetrates their assailant's chest tearing up the inside. That same strange liquid sprays onto their helmets.

Swordsman called out, "Barnette, now's your chance. Finish the bastard off!" Grinning evilly, Barnette fires her M-32. Shell after shell fly through the air then impact the Harvest robot. The machine releases a cry of sheer agony as the sulfuric acid melts it to a molten mass. Breathing heavily the pair fall to their knees exhausted from the ordeal.

The radio crackles to life again when BC said, "Sorry to keep you four waiting. The Harvesters that were attacking proved more persistent than first thought. The Reg delivery ship is on its way."

Gascogne informed, "You better tell Duero to ready the infirmary because Jura has sustained a back injury."

BC replied, "Roger that." Barnette helps Jura walk as Gascogne and Snow resume pushing the B61 Mod 7 thermonuclear bomb toward the entrance door to the colony. Once there Gascogne types in the password and the door slides up. The group journey through the airlock walkway and into the waiting Reg delivery ship. The vessel departs the colony and returns to the Nirvana where they see Bart picking off any survivors with the lasers. Barnette and Jura step out and spot a stretcher ready so she helps her blonde-haired friend on it then Jura's wheeled towards the infirmary. Meanwhile, the remaining passengers bring the B61 Mod 7 to the storage room at Reg Central.

At the infirmary, Jura carefully rolls over onto her stomach for a CAT scan and after being taken, Duero studies them.

He said, "By the looks of this, it's only a minor cracked disc in your spine. It'll take about 2 or 3 weeks to heal but I recommend you limit your physical activities, Jura. I'll give you some painkillers while you recover."

Jura turned her head to him, "Thank you, doctor." Duero nods back then tends to Barnette's arm. Fortunately, the cut isn't deep and won't need stitching. He rubs some disinfectant gel on it then bandages it up and Barnette departs the infirmary.

Snow walks through the hallway holding a fresh set of clothes, shampoo, bar of soap and a towel. He crosses paths with his fellow squad mates.

Nathan greeted, "Hey, Snow. Going to the hot spring bath?"

Snow nodded, "You bet. After that mission we just did, enjoying a relaxing bath sounds nice. Where's Grimm?"

Nagase said, "He's reading a book in his room. He took a bath in that hot spring earlier so he decided to read a book. Anyway, enjoy your bath."

Snow smiled, "Thanks." He resumes heading for the hot spring and when he arrives he finds the place deserted, he concludes that almost all the crew members enjoyed their time in here sometime earlier. He enters a dressing room to undress then wraps the towel around his waist. Stepping out, he sticks his sore feet into the hot water and sighs in content feeling his tense muscles unwind.

A voice said, "I'm wondering if fate brought us here." The dark-skinned Osean spins around to see Gascogne standing there wearing only a towel and her green hair was free from its high ponytail, allowing Snow to see it reach the middle of her back. The stick she normally chews on was absent.

He blinked in surprise, "Oh, Gascogne! I didn't expect you to come here!" Seeing each other in only a towel caused both of them to blush but Gascogne's was more visible.

Seeing that lean, toned muscles on Snow's body causes the Reg leader to unknowingly lick her lips.

Gascogne said, "Come on, you think I'd give up the chance for this? Even I deserve a little R&R after a battle." She sat down next to him and stretched, "Oh yeah, this feels great." Snow misinterprets it for something indecent.

He cried, "So uh, I never saw you with your hair down like that. It's normally kept in a high ponytail, it looks nice."

The Reg leader cocked her head with a smirk, "Oh? Is that a compliment?"

Snow replied, "What if it is?" What happens next took the young man by surprise, Gascogne covers his lips with hers passionately. The kiss lasts a minute before they separate.

'Whoa!' Was the only word running through Snow's mind.

Gascogne grinned, "How was that?"

Snow asked, "Not that I'm complaining but why did you do that?"

The Reg leader answered, "Because, believe it or not, I love you Marcus Snow." This time Snow blinks in surprise. Then again, a part of him suspected this because he did save her from that Harvest robot when it tried to rip her heart out of her ribcage.

Snow admitted, "I feel the same way about you, Gascogne." The green-haired woman doesn't understand why but hearing the confession made her happy.

She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "How about you prove it. Make love to me." Looking into her eyes, Snow sees that she means it so he nods in yes.

(Lemon time. If you're not 18 or don't like this kind of content, then turn back. If you are 18 or older or don't mind this content then read on. Enjoy.)

Gascogne kisses Snow more passionately and a bit fiercely, surprising the young man. Their tongues start dueling with each other before Snow's hand engulfs one of Gascogne's breasts earning him a moan from her.

She teased, "My, my, you certainly are bold." Gaining a seductive look in her eyes, Gascogne backs away from Snow and removes the towel allowing Snow to take in her body in its full glory.

Her skin was a healthy tan color, her breasts suited her height perfectly with the nipples already hard, her build was the combination of a gymnast and a fighter, this would normally be a turn off for most women on Mejale but the Reg leader was in a league of her own. Her legs were nicely toned and a patch of trimmed hair rested above her clit.

She gestures him to come closer. As if hypnotized, Snow obeys the silent command walking over to where she is. Gascogne attached her lips to his again and lets go to release a gasp when Snow starts nipping and licking one nipple while tweaking the other. She thrusts her chest forward as if begging her lover for more, Snow gladly obliges. His left hand leaves her breast and snakes its way down to her neither region, rubbing the outer lips and making the Reg leader squirm under his touch. She moans in pleasure when he inserts a finger into her pussy, Gascogne bucks her hips to try make the finger go deeper. Smirking Snow thrusts his finger faster, bringing the tough but cool-headed Reg leader to scream out in orgasm. Her juices cover Snow's finger and she watches him lick it off making the Reg leader feel more aroused just from the sight.

"My turn." Gascogne said mischievously after recovering from the explosion of euphoria.

She makes him lie on a his back, allowing the green-haired woman to run her hands over his lean, toned chest and arms. The muscles weren't grotesquely large, instead they were the result of workouts and a proper healthy diet, his dark skin tone made Gascogne have difficulty restraining herself from taking him then and there. She plants butterfly kisses to his chest then removes the towel from his waist, allowing her to take in his member. It's around 8 inches long and already standing at attention.

Smiling seductively, Gascogne starts rubbing it earning herself groans of pleasure from the 34-year old Osean she quickens the pace and judging by her lover's facial expression, he was close. However, the young woman wants to savor so she assumes the 69 position. Snow breaks through the lust-filled haze and eats away at Gascogne. The Reg leader moans before taking his member into mouth, surprising her since she never did this act of intimacy with a man. The pair reach their respective climax and Gascogne swallows her lover's seed the best she could but some still escapes from her mouth. Turning around to face the young man, Gascogne pecks Snow's lip. The lustful gaze in her eyes tells them that it's time for the main event.

Gascogne lays down on the towel parting her legs, showing Snow her wet pussy. He aligns them.

Snow said, "This is going to hurt."

Gascogne smiled, "I'm not some fragile doll, I can take a little pain." Nodding, Snow pushes his cock in and the Reg leader gasps as it entered then clenches her teeth when she feels her barrier give way. Snow patiently waits for the green-haired Mejale pirate to adjust to his size. Once the pain is gone, Gascogne bucks her hips telling Snow that he can resume. He applies slow thrusts his eyes randomly roam over Gascogne's body, loving the way her breasts move about with each thrust. The Reg leader moans in desire from the sensations coursing through her body she wraps her legs around Snow's waist, making him go deeper.

Snow asked, "So how does it feel, Gascogne?" Even though her pants and breathing tell him, he wanted to know from her.

The woman moaned, "It feels so good! Harder! Faster! Don't stop, Marcus!" Smirking Snow untangles Gascogne's legs and turns her over onto her hands and knees. He inserts his member and holds the pirate's holds then starts thrusting hard and fast, just like she ordered. Gascogne screams in renowned pleasure from this new position. She feels Snow hit her G-spot intensifying the pleasure for both, he leans over her back and rubs her breasts further adding more fuel to the fire of passion. But all things, no matter how good they are, must ultimately come to and end. Gascogne feels the coil deep within her tighten then snap all of a sudden and Snow fills her walls with his seed, prompting her vagina to milk his member they stay locked together for a few more minutes before Snow pulls out of her, collapsing onto his side. His lover rolls over to face him caressing his cheek with a loving smile on her face, basking in the afterglow of their love making.

Snow smiled, "How was that? Did I overwhelm you?"

Gascogne laughed heartily, "That was beyond anything I could have imagined, dear."

The young man said, "Though there is one thing I want to ask of you."

Gascogne replied, "What is it?"

Snow stated seriously, "What would your home world think of us being together?"

His green-haired companion answered, "To be completely honest, I don't care what Mejale thought of us Snow. In fact, ever since you and the rest of Razgriz Squadron arrived things are less stressful at Reg Central." She gives him a smile.

Happy with the answer, they help wash each other but Snow lets Gascogne wash her front before they retreat to their separate quarters.

A/N: Chapter 5 done. As you can see, this chapter focuses more on Snow and Gascogne's relationship.

The crew also acquire a B61 Mod 7 thermonuclear bomb.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 6.

Vader 23A


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tragedy Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace: The Second Stage

Dita runs toward Reg Central holding a big plate of rice balls, eagerness filled the redhead's heart about what a certain Vanguard pilot's reaction will be. She soon reaches the supply room.

She called out, "Mr. Alien, I made some rice balls for ya!" Not hearing a reply Dita looks forward to see Misty feeding him a sandwich while Snow and himself play cards with Gascogne. A taunting smirk forms on Misty's face when she spots Dita. A tick mark appears on the red-haired teen's head and marches up to them somehow able not to spill a single rice ball, snatches the sandwich out of Hibiki's mouth and slams her plate of stacked food down on the table the Vanguard pilot wastes no time grabbing a rice ball to munch on.

Misty cried, "What was that for?"

Dita replied, "Mr. Alien doesn't like sandwiches, he likes rice balls instead!" The two glare at one another with lighting coming out of their eyes earning a chuckle of amusement from Snow.

Gascogne pressed down on a timer and said, "It's your turn." Hibiki quickly downs the rest of the rice ball before starting his turn.

Dita noticed the timer, "What's this for, Ms. Gasco?"

The Reg leader explained, "Hibiki wastes too much time babbling about stuff so from now on, we get 3 minutes per turn. And by the way, it's not Gasco it's Gascogne!"

Hibiki whispered, "She's so sensitive about that."

Gascogne smirked, "Time's almost up, kid."

The young Tarak snapped, "I know that!" He showed his hand, "Here they are! A pair of jacks!" A cocky grin forms on his face.

Gascogne showed her hand, "Got a full house." Hibiki groans.

Snow revealed his, "Straight flush for me." Misty accuses Dita of ruining Hibiki's concentration, Dita accuses Misty of doing it not her.

Hibiki declared, "This calls for one more shot!"

The Reg leader wondered, "You never give up, do you?" At the infirmary, the rest of Razgriz Squadron watch Barnette take pictures of Jura holding Ezra's baby in various poses.

Jura asked, "How do I look now? Stunning?"

Barnette replied, "You look amazing, Jura! No matter which angle I take a picture from, you look like the holy mother herself!" The audience look on with different expressions on their faces from watching this.

Jura laughed with a smile, "I know! I'm so gorgeous it's almost impossible to believe!"

Pyoro jumped up and down while saying, "You have to be gentle when holding a baby!" The two women direct their attention at the white robot.

Jura glared at him, "Why must you be so damn annoying? Can't you butt out when I'm having a little photo shoot?" She gave him the infant, "There! You happy now?"

Pyoro asked the buxom blonde, "Can't you be a little unselfish once in a while?" He put Fiona in her crib, "There we go. Time for a nap."

Jura squealed, "She's so cute! I hope I can have one soon!" Barnette stares at her close friend with a face fault, thinking that she was taking this wish to have a baby with a man too far.

Paiway said in awe, "She doesn't laugh at all!"

Duero explained, "She's only a few days old so she still can't see things clearly. It will be a while before the baby shows any facial expressions, in any case I happen to find the baby interesting." Being a doctor, Duero can't help but be curious about something new.

Pyoro shouted, "She's not the baby! She's Pyoro 2!"

Ezra giggled, "Silly Pyoro, her name is Fiona."

Parfet cocked her head, "So it's Fiona, huh?"

The gentle bridge bunny smiled, "That's the name Nathan gave her. Isn't that right, Nathan?" The rest of the occupants turn their heads to him only to receive a nod in confirmation from the 24-year old.

Pyoro shrieked, "I'm calling Pyoro 2 and that's the end of the story!" Grimm, however, grabs the white NAVI robot and throws him into the wall. It irked him to even imagine a human baby given a machine name.

The alarms sound as the Nirvana's radar picks up an enemy signature, the main screen pops up to show the bridge staff.

Magno concluded, "That's a Harvest flagship alright."

BC theorized, "It is possible that it's one of the other ships that changed course as a result of our battle with the previous flagship."

Magno narrowed her gray eyes, "I guess we have no choice but to get them." The Dreads, Vanguard, Razgriz Squadron, B-1R and Bartlett take off to lay the smack down on the Harvesters' ass. The Kestrel II readies its guns. Mixed in with the enemy formation is a squadron of MiG-21s and a new enemy multi-role fighter.

It looked like the MiG-29 Fulcrum but Blaze's gut tells him that the fighter, dubbed MiG-35, might pose a problem in future battles. He believes without the shadow of a doubt that Earth wanted to test their newest toy on them. It's armed with R-74M heat seeking missiles and R-77 medium-range, active radar-guided air-to-air missiles.

Hibiki combines his Vanguard with Jura's Dread to form Vandread Jura.

Misty gasped at the image of the Harvest flagship, "We're going up against that monster?"

Magno assured the teen, "We've beaten them once before, Misty. Experience has helped in building our confidence."

Pyoro added his two cents, "We'll surround them and wipe them out with the main cannon!" The Seed Ships release cube-types.

Blaze ordered, "Razgriz, watch your 6 o'clock. The enemy could be using stealth fighters."

Dita said all of a sudden, "Meia, Blaze, look over there!" The fighter pilots watch as the blocks of cube-types fuse to form a copycat version of the Nirvana, taking everybody by surprise!

Hibiki gasped, "What?"

Jura said, "You're kidding!" Even people on the bridge of both the Nirvana and Kestrel II were shocked!

BC stated, "What? The Nirvana? No way!"

Bart yelled, "Don't worry! It's a known fact that a fake is always weaker than the original!" Snapping out of their state of shock, the fighters resume battling with their enemy.

Blaze U-turns from a MiG-21's K-13 heat seeking missile and counterattacks with his F-15E Strike Eagle's Vulcan Gatling cannon, spewing 20mm rounds through the vast emptiness of space. They tear the MiG-21 to shreds but takes immediate evasive action when the other MiG-21 shoots its NR-30 cannon at him. The enemy fighter turns to give chase, not letting up on firing its gun. Blaze uses every ounce of flying experience he gained throughout the orchestrated war with Yuktobania, he hears the missile alert and his radar shows him that the new MiG-35 fired an R-74M at him Blaze pops flares to get the missile off his tail. However, the MiG-35 fires its GSh-30-1 cannon, applying pressure on him since now he has 2 MiGs shooting at him. The F-15E Strike Eagle barrel rolls through the swarm of 30mm rounds. One round grazes the left wing but not penetrating it. Hidden beneath his helmet, sweat begins to form on his face.

'It appears the enemy's intelligence is still growing, they have even learned how to double-team on a solo pilot. I need to down one of these of fighters so I can focus on the other.' Blaze thought, observing the enemy's movement.

Edge arms an AIM-9X on a MiG-21 and fires once she gets a lock. The Sidewinder screams through space, blowing the enemy's tail off before other explosions tear the rest of the fighter apart. A missile warning bellows inside the Strike Eagle's cockpit as a second MiG-35 shoots an R-77 at her. The pilots grunts as the missile follows her everywhere and chaff won't jam the R-77's radar, Edge changes her F-15E into its robot form and fires the Vulcan Gatling cannon at the radar-guided missile. She shifts her plane back into jet mode to engage targets elsewhere on the battlefield. Looking to her left, Edge spots Swordsman and Archer in the same predicament.

Vandread Jura races toward the Nirvana doppelganger.

Jura growled, "You guys are really pissing me off! Just you wait, I'll capture every last one of you!" The crimson red Vandread launched its discs, "Commence holding!" The enemy becomes trapped inside the green shield.

Hibiki narrowed his eyes, "Something doesn't feel right." He's proven right when the Nirvana doppelganger fires its red lasers at the discs, this in turn causes the shield to break up.

The young Tarak dons a look of shock from the display of power then Vandread Jura gets bombarded by another round of lasers from the enemy look-alike, the pilots scream as their craft gets mercilessly pounded by enemy fire. Hibiki tells Jura that they need to separate if they don't want to sleep with the fishes but gasps when he sees blood on his hand then to an injured Jura. The pilot realizes that the situation has gone from bad to worse. The cockpit of Vandread Jura continues to shake with each assault.

Jura and Dita look in horror from the sight.

Barnette yelled in rage, "How dare you do that to Jura!" She fires her Dread's guns until the Reg delivery ship blocks her path.

Gascogne ordered, "Barnette, pull back immediately! What the enemy's doing took us completely by surprise."

Barnette snapped, "Shut up! Don't get in the way!"

The Reg leader said stoically, "There's no way you can win when you are this hot-headed. You should consider this a direct order." The brunette snarls but then feels hers and Jura's Dread being towed away by the Reg delivery ship. The rest of the fighters follow suit.

Barnette slammed her gloved fists on the control console of her Dread, "Jura." Immediately after returning to the Nirvana, Jura's rushed to the infirmary where Duero hooks her up to vital monitors and puts an oxygen mask over her mouth.

Duero informed, "She's bleeding profusely. She'll pull through but I am not sure about that wound on her abdomen." Barnette stares at the sight of her blonde-haired friend, concern etched on her face.

Hibiki asked, "Treat her so that she won't have any scars, okay?" Hibiki sustained a cut on his arm.

The Tarak doctor assured, "You can count on Mejale's medical technology. Alright, it's your turn now Hibiki."

Hibiki informed, "I only got a few scratches, that's all."

Duero shook his head, "I can't do that I need to look at your personal data so I know how to treat your injury." Hibiki scoffs, tossing his ID card over to him then walks to a nearby wall and slams his fist on it.

He uttered, "Damn it, I underestimated them. That's the reason Jura ended up injured."

Dita said, "But, Mr. Alien..."

Hibiki snapped at her, "I'm not in the mood to hear that so shut up!"

Gascogne leaned against the doorway, "You don't have to take it out on Dita. What happened to your usual good humor?" Duero attempts to use the ID card but he winds up receiving an "error" message.

The Reg leader surveyed the room, "Everyone's all gloomy in here. There is no point in staying around here, why don't you all return to your posts?"

Barnette asked, "Why? Why did you refuse the delivery? I wanted to keep fighting for Jura's sake!" Gascogne stares at the brunette with a serious look on her face.

On the bridge, Bart contacted Magno, "How far do we have to run away?"

Magno answered, "Until we have a chance to fight back."

The helmsman clarified, "All I'm asking is where we're supposed to go!"

Magno snapped, "I'm thinking about it so shut up and stay on course! You're at running away, aren't you?"

Bart sighed, "Understood."

Back at the infirmary, Barnette slammed her hand on the table and demanded, "Answer me, Ms. Gasco!"

Gascogne replied, "It's because you would be dying a fool's death."

Barnette told her fearfully, "But we can't win without fighting and if we don't win, we're all going to die anyway!"

The Reg leader explained, "At that point, the mission was a failure. It's the job of those behind the scenes to remind those who forget how the show's supposed to run."

Barnette asked bitterly, "How you can be so damn cold?"

Gascogne stated calmly, "You tend to make the wrong decisions when you let your emotions rule you."

Hibiki scoffed, "Yeah, it's all fine when you are sitting at a nice safe distance. The feelings of those fighting on the front line can never be understood!" The Reg leader turned to him as he went on, "You always stand there with a smirk on your face, making sarcastic remarks about our failures and mistakes. There's no way someone like you could ever understand those desperate to stay alive! There's no way you could understand someone's pain!" The two glare at each other with huge tension in the air.

Gascogne broke the silence, "This is so pathetic. What's the point of making excuses? I'll be as sarcastic as I want if it means we survive. If it makes you happy, kid, then go ahead and take all the chances you want after your life in this realm ends!" She walked towards Hibiki and stared at him in the eyes, "But you can count me out of it! I'll clench my teeth and make sure that I survive it all!"

Snow explained, "Hibiki, that was harsh. You must understand that every decision you make during battle means the difference between life and death, I was hoping that you learned that by now. You think any of us like this situation we're in at the moment? Hell no! What just transpired with the Harvesters moments ago was unexpected. I lost my parents when Yuktobanian bombers leveled my home town and sure, I was devastated but I didn't allow that to consume me. Everybody loses loved ones, it's an unfortunate fact about war." Seeing that her presence is no longer needed, Gascogne leaves.

Duero said, "Hibiki, let me tend to your wounds. I can't risk having you getting them infected."

Hibiki replied, "Sure."

Misty looked at the doorway and wondered, "You think she'll be okay?"

Hibiki answered, "Oh, don't worry about her! There's no way someone like her could understand peoples' suffering!" Meia walks up to him with a cold facial expression and slaps him, making everyone inside the room gasp.

Meia said, "She knows more about pain and suffering than anyone else, bearing emotional scars that none of us can imagine." Entering her room, Gascogne looks at a box then takes the stick out of her mouth and squeezes, transforming it into a key. She opens the box with it to show some jewelery and a picture of her as a little girl with someone else. A solemn look dons her features as she begins to remember her childhood.

Flashback

_A young Gascogne runs down an alleyway on Mejale with her older sister._

_Cassandra said, "This will be our little secret, okay? Watch this, Gascogne!" She squeezes the stick and it turns into a key, earning her a gasp from her younger sibling. Years later, they both grew into young adults but their relationship wasn't what it once was._

_Cassandra scolded, "Ms. Rheingau, your lack of anger and focus is completely unacceptable! You need to concentrate!"_

_Gascogne apologized, "I'm sorry, sister."_

_Her older sister reminded, "And another thing. When on duty, our relationship is that of soldier and commander! Is that understood?"_

_Gascogne straightened, "Yes, ma'am!" One day, an incident occurred and the authorities were ordering the citizens to evacuate when suddenly the colony was rocked by an explosion!_

_A soldier informed, "Commander, the rioters have accidentally breached the outer walls!" The powerful vacuum effect of outer space begins to pull unfortunate women to their doom through the breached wall, a little girl was about to join them but Cassandra catches her and hands her to Gascogne. Blast doors engage, sealing off the room and separating the two siblings._

_Gascogne pounded on the blast doors, "Commander, I'm gonna call for help!"_

_Cassandra shook her head from her side, "Forget it, it's too late! You were right. This is our homeland, we grew up here. I was proud to call you my little sister, I leave the rest to you Gascogne." The ruptured wall expands sucking the older Rheingau out._

_Gascogne yelled, "Sister? Sister! Sister!" The future Reg leader falls to her knees sobbing after ceasing pounding on the door, which is now stained with blood. This is also when Magno found her while forming the crew._

'It was only a few centimeters away! If only were I calmer. If only I was more collected...' The Reg leader thought in sadness.

End of flashback

Meia finished, "She understands pain and suffering more than you think and while we may make a fuss about it, it was a path she walked down long, long ago."

Hibiki sighed, "Alright, I'll apologize to her." Just then Meia's communicator beeps.

She answered it, "Meia here."

BC informed her, "The enemy has surrounded us."

Meia said, "I have all the pilots here. We're moving out."

Hibiki interjected, "Wait a minute. I happen to have a plan about that." The pilots took off as he explained, "When you told me that story, I realized that attacking from the inside would be more effective than striking from the outside. We're going to destroy the flagship from within." Hibiki's Vanguard combines with Meia's Dread to form Vandread Meia.

The Dread leader asked, "I understand the plan but do you think we'll be able to take them on with just our firepower?"

Hibiki told her, "If we got a problem, then wait to discuss about it later!" Meia smiles at the remark.

The Vandread plows through 3 Seed Ships like a locomotive but before they attack the flagship, the red Nirvana transforms into a hideous giant robot. It fires beams from its chest and the pilots take evasive action.

The B-1R opens its bomb bay doors and releases its payload of Mark 84 bombs on the red Nirvana and massive explosions occur, when the smoke clears no damage was found anywhere on the behemoth's body. Angered, the doppelganger swings one of its massive arms in trying to swat the bomber like a fly but the B-1R dodges in time. Turning around, the black plane sets up for another bombing run. Weaving through a laser barrage, it drops more bombs on the enemy only to have the same result.

Sarah gritted her teeth, "Damn, that's armor's too thick for the bombs to penetrate."

Blaze said, "Break off, Black Eagle. You're just wasting ordinates by doing this."

Sarah nodded, "Understood, Blaze." She pulls the strategic bomber away.

Blaze cuts down a group of MiG-21s with his beam saber then turns his F-15E Strike Eagle around in time to block a MiG-35's red beam saber, the enemy's matching eyes glowing with malevolent intent. He blocks a punch and knees the MiG in the gut. The new multi-role aircraft moves back when Blaze attempts to cut it in half. The MiG-35 surprises Blaze by pulling out a second beam saber, forcing the Osean to bend his to stop both. The F-15E Strike Eagle shoves the enemy back and severs one of its arms. Blaze then gets the shock of his life. The wires inside the severed arm socket suddenly extend, connecting with the wires of the floating limb and pulls it to the socket and a flash of spiraling light repairs the damage done to it. Whole again, the MiG-35 swings its twin beam sabers wildly at him but Blaze blocks every strike before hitting a roundhouse kick to the chest.

Swordsman arms a pair of R-77s at a group of MiG-21s and fires upon acquiring a lock. The missiles score home on the target, turning them into pieces of burning metal. Looking to his left, Swordsman spots Archer having a difficult time shaking off a MiG-35 of his own. He waits for the pair to come closer then executes a vector roll, allowing Swordsman to get behind the enemy's 6 o'clock. He switches to the R-74M and waits for it to track the heat signature of the enemy aircraft's engines, once it does Swordsman pulls the trigger sending the heat seeking missile on its way. The R-74M blows off the left wing and further explosions destroy the rest of the MiG-35.

The red Nirvana catches Barnette's Dread in one of its massive hands and starts squeezing it, the brunette fires her craft's lasers to free herself but the lasers have no effect. Her canopy begins to crack then her Dread suddenly gets saved from being crushed. Turning her head, Barnette sees the Reg delivery ship firing missiles at her assailant.

Gascogne chuckled, "Heh, was that too much for someone behind the scenes?" The giant robot drives its hand into the Reg delivery ship however, Gascogne presses the assault despite Fakedread Jura slamming into her ship as well. The fighter pilots watch in horror as Gascogne drives her ship, the red Nirvana and Fakedread Jura into the Harvest flagship kamikaze style.

Hibiki, Dita and Meia's eyes fill with shock and horror by what happened.

Barnette cried, "Ms. Gaco! Ms. Gasco!"

A/N: Chapter 6 done. Things took a turn for the worst.

I added another new enemy aircraft to the Harvesters' arsenal, the MiG-35. It's a Russian multi-role fighter under development. It's developed from the MiG-29M, about 3 MiG-35s have been completed so far.

I also decided to give it the ability to recover severed, intact limbs by making the wires extend and attach to the wires inside the severed limb and bring it back to its proper place.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 7.

Vader 23A


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Avenging a Fallen Comrade

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace: The Second Stage

The crew of both ships watch as a fireball engulfs the Reg delivery ship, destroying it.

Edge cried, "Gascogne!" Her and Gascogne have become good friends over this journey but now she's gone.

On the Nirvana's bridge, BC snapped out of her state of shock and ordered, "Ezra!"

Ezra nodded automatically, "Right! Ms. Gasco, please come in! Ms. Gasco!" Back with the raging battle, the red Nirvana emerges from the Harvest flagship unharmed. Tears of sadness run down Swordsman's face upon witnessing the woman he loved perish. That sadness turns to a thirst for vengeance as he glares at the enemy with burning hatred.

He seethed, "How dare you! How dare you take Gascogne from me, you sons of bitches!" Close by, Hibiki snaps!

The pilot yelled, "I'll get you!" He defuses Vandread Meia and the enrage young Tarak draws his Vanguard's sword and races to the enemy fleet, seeing nothing but red in his vision. Swordsman joins him and together, they prepare to inflict damage but Blaze's voice comes over on the radio.

He ordered, "Everyone, pull back now!"

Swordsman barked, "Stay out of our way, Blaze!"

Blaze instructed, "We can't win if we are not thinking straight!" A vision of Gascogne flashes through their minds snapping Hibiki and Swordsman out of their angered state.

The pilots, Kestrel II and Nirvana retreat to somewhere safe, the Nirvana turns around on its own and throws Bart out of the helm. He lands on his butt in complete bewilderment he was never thrown out of the helm until now.

He blinked a few times, "What the hell?"

Belvedere asked, "Why did you come out?"

Bart replied, "I don't know, it changed course all on its own! And I burnt my hand." Ezra repeatedly tries to contact the fallen Reg leader until Magno orders her to stop, accepting the fact that Gascogne's dead.

The Nirvana, Kestrel II and its fighters head for safety of a nearby nebula shooting down any pursuing enemy forces before returning to their respective ships. The Harvesters cease following their prey and wait for them to come out of the nebula.

The Dreads land first inside the Nirvana followed by Razgriz Squadron and B-1R bomber.

Meia contacted Magno, "We've completed docking every one of our planes, captain."

Magno nodded, "Good work, Meia."

The Dread leader frowned, "Please accept my apology for what happened to Gascogne."

The pirate leader ordered, "That's enough for now."

Meia said, "But captain..."

Magno cut her off, "Let it go, will ya? Remain on standby for now."

Meia sighed, "Understood." After closing the transmission, she slammed her fist, "Damn it! I thought I've become strong enough to not be fazed by something like this." The urge to cry threatens to overwhelm her and she tries her hardest not to while stepping out of her Dread. She buries her face in her hand, quiet sobs escape her. She senses a presence and frees her face to see Grimm giving her a sympathetic look before walking up to her and hold her. Held in Grimm's arms, any self-restraint Meia had fails. She wraps her arms around his back as she lets it out, Grimm gently pads her back.

The rest of the crew feel the same way, the only thing they can do is cry.

BC said, "Just as I suspected. What happened to Gascogne is having a major effect on the crew! Especially dealing with the loss of someone they considered an older sister to them." She tightens her grip on a bridge control console feeling the pain of loss.

Magno stated, "But what she left is just as big, BC. She left a huge gaping hole in their mothership and that means we still have a way out of this." Inside the dark infirmary, Barnette sits at Jura's bedside, clenching her fists in a sobbing matter.

She said, "Damn, I missed my opportunity to apologize to Ms. Gasco. Why did this have to happen? Why?" She feels Jura wipe her tears away, she looks down to see her friend staring up at her with a smile.

The injured blonde-haired woman informed, "The Barnette that I know is much stronger and cuter than that." She was able to get Barnette to smile by rubbing her cheek and in turn made her smile, "See? You look much now." Barnette holds Jura's hand embracing the comfort her close friend was offering. Though Barnette and Gascogne had their heated arguments, they did have an unwavering respect for each other.

Nathan gazes out the window of an empty hallway admiring the beauty of the nebula they're hiding in though it's bitter sweet because he fully knows that the Harvesters are waiting for them to come out. A more pressing matter is how Snow was taking Gascogne's death. He can tell that the black-haired Osean loved the Reg leader, even though they kept it a secret from the crew except for a select few including himself.

Hearing footsteps, Nathan turns his head to see Nagase joining him to stare out the window.

She said, "Magnificent, isn't it? Sometimes it seems the stars are so close, it makes you want to reach out and touch them."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah." He easily understands that his wife's trying to lighten mood. He then lowers his head when the Razgriz Squadron leader feels that pain of loss that everyone else is suffering at this very moment.

Nagase sensed this and asked, "Dear, what's wrong?"

Her husband replied in a calm yet sad tone, "How many more people must die, Nagase? It's not right. All the planetary systems targeted by our twisted home world don't deserve to be hunted down like animals. They deserve to live in peace, not misery brought upon them by the Harvesters." When Nathan lifts his head, Nagase sees tears streaming down the young man's face. Taking a deep breath he removes the tears from his enchanting green eyes. He flinches slightly when Nagase hugs him from behind, laying her head against his back. Turning around Nathan returns the embrace. He then suddenly breaks it, sensing a disturbance somewhere in the crew quarters and barrels down the hallway. As he comes closer the feeling gets stronger then reaches its peak when Nathan stops at Snow's room, which is surprisingly unlocked. Stepping through the open door he spots the man sitting on his bed pointing his M9A1 in his mouth and pulls back the hammer. Nathan instantly realizes what his wingman was planning and races over to snatch the pistol away before Snow could pull the trigger.

He asked with authority, "What in God's name are you thinking, Marcus Snow?!"

Snow replied blankly, "What does it look like?"

Nathan glared at him, "Looked to me you were about to commit suicide."

His wingman gritted his teeth, "The woman who I loved just died right before my eyes, Captain! Can you blame me?"

Nathan crossed his arms, "No, I don't blame you for feeling sad over what happened to Gascogne but killing yourself won't help matters at all. You're not only an important member of Razgriz Squadron but also of the Nirvana crew. Can you imagine what the other crew members would think if they found out that you committed suicide? They'd be more devastated than they are now, Snow. I strongly urge you to reconsider on what you are doing." He departs the room to let Snow reflect on his advise.

Hibiki enters the dark, empty Reg Central and advances to the desk that he, Gascogne and Snow played cards. He then spots Dita holding a smiling mushroom hand puppet.

She said, "Smile! Smile!" She pokes her head out.

Hibiki asked dryly, "What are you doing?" Her smiling face made him demand, "How can you smiling at a time like this?!"

Dita explained, "Because...I have no idea what face I should make. You see when I was a little girl, when the living unit I lived in closed down, everyone was sad just like now. Whenever I messed up or said something silly, everyone laughed. So now I want everyone to be happy not sad, Mr. Alien." They both hear the door open and see Barnette hanging her head.

She asked quietly, "Why? Tell me, Hibiki. Why didn't you save Ms. Gasco?"

Hibiki said, "What was that? Speak up, I didn't hear you."

Barnette spoke up, "You should have focused more on what was happening around you."

Hibiki asked, "Are you saying that it's my fault that Gascogne died?"

The brunette accused him, "You always brag about stuff but when it comes down to it, you're completely useless!"

Dita exclaimed, "That's enough! Stop it, you two!" She knocks over the timer Gascogne used while playing cards, directing the occupants' attention to it.

Gascogne said in Hibiki's mind, _"Hey, it's your turn. Show me your hand."_

Hibiki balled his fist, "Alright, I'll show you. Get everyone down on the double, time for a tactical meeting!" Down in the engine room, Parfet watches the red light vanish from the Paksis.

BC entered the briefing room, "What's the meaning of this?"

Hibiki told her, "I've figured out a way to destroy the enemy mothership."

BC narrowed her eyes, "How?"

Misty showed her the solution to their problem, "With this."

The platinum-haired woman gasped, "That's the capsule from Pluto!"

The red-eyed teen nodded, "Yep, it's the virus that eats up the Paksis. We can beat them with this."

Hibiki asked, "Is it ready?"

Misty pointed at Pyoro, "Yeah! All we need to do now is have him eat it!"

Pyoro blinked then exclaimed, "I wasn't informed about this! I don't wanna be separated from Pyoro 2!"

Ezra snatched her baby away, "How many times have I told you? Her name is Fiona, not Pyoro 2!"

Meia wondered, "But to launch the virus, we need to pass through the enemy's line of defense. How do we do that?"

Parfet explained, "I have that figured out. I knew this would be the perfect opportunity to unveil my latest invention! The enemy's a machine, right? So I have developed a weapon that shoots an EMP pulse strong enough to disable the link. However, the pulse only lasts for a few seconds at best. Your Dread will be carrying the weapon, Barnette."

Hibiki smirked, "Alright! Let's teach them those scrapheaps a lesson! You with me?"

The other Dread pilot yelled in unison, "Yeah!" The fighters take off to meet the enemy.

Pyoro whined, "Pyoro 2!"

Hibiki shouted, "Would you shut up? I'm tired of hearing you whine!" Dita offers him to combine with her Dread but Hibiki tells her that now's not the right time, he combines with Meia to create Vandread Meia. They speed through the enemy blockade. Barnette orders the other pilots to guard them.

Blaze crosses paths with the lead MiG-35 again, both multi-role aircraft shift to robot mode.

They draw their beam sabers and they clash. The MiG-35 swings its red blade against Blaze's blue one then Blaze attempts to behead his opponent but the MiG leaps back then gets hit by a barrage from the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon, inflicting light damage on the enemy. Its red eyes glowing brightly, the enemy multi-role aircraft fires its arm-mounted missile pod only to have them shot down by the .50 caliber machine guns in the F-15E Strike Eagle's head Blaze retaliates with a couple of Quick Maneuver Air-to-Air missiles. The MiG-35 cuts them down with its beam saber. It gets rammed by the F-15E and the Strike Eagle pulls its beam saber back in preparation to thrust its close-range weapon into the enemy's chest but his adversary punches the Strike Eagle right in the face. Quickly forming another idea, Blaze gains some distance between him and his target, discarding the Gatling cannon and pulls out his second beam saber the MiG-35 cocks its head, not understanding why its enemy just decided to get rid of its gun. Nevertheless, it fires another wave of missiles at him but the missiles swiftly get cut down as Blaze speeds toward the enemy, quickly closing the distance and circle the twin beam sabers around the MiG-35's waist in an X shape. The F-15E Strike Eagle pulls them simultaneously, severing the enemy in two. Remembering how it can recover lost limbs the beam sabers get swung rapidly in multiple directions reducing the MiG to nothing. Satisfied with the victory, Blaze switches his F-15E Strike Eagle to jet mode.

Vandread Meia continues to head for the Harvest flagship with Dita and Barnette following behind them in their Dreads. Suddenly a swarm of cube-types bear down on them but they suddenly wind up being obliterated by a pair of R-77s.

Hibiki whipped his head around, "Who was that?"

Archer informed, "We'll handle the small fry, you just concentrate on getting inside that flagship to upload the virus."

Misty asked, "But aren't they all small fry?"

Edge replied, "It doesn't matter, Misty. Protecting the infiltration team is our top priority!" The missile alert sounds and she jinks right as an R-74M follows her F-15E's heat trail, a couple of flares send the missile off course. Quickly tracing the source of where the R-74M was fired from, Edge discovers the perpetrator to be another MiG-35. The enemy aircraft approaches her head-on and Edge fires the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon to make the MiG break off its approach.

The infiltration team enters the flagship through the hole created by Gascogne in her kamikaze attack, guns light up the inside as they near their destination. Barnette fires missiles to disable some of the guns but her Dread gets clipped in the process.

Barnette told them, "Don't worry, the damage is light. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." They soon reach the heart of the enemy flagship.

Meia observed the area before saying, "It's too quiet we better stay alert, don't you screw this up."

Hibiki nodded, "Yeah. You hear that, Dita? You're up next."

Dita replied, "Roger." Hibiki defuses Vandread Meia and combines with Dita to form Vandread Dita, at the same time Pyoro makes his way to where he can upload the virus.

Archer downs a pair of cube-types with the R-77 with no difficulty.

He declared, "Come on, you bastards! Is that all you got?" A formation of Su-37 Terminators appear on his Fulcrum's radar so he and Edge turn to sneak up on them from their 6 o'clock low.

The young Osean fires the GSh-30-1 cannon downing one of the Terminators and surprising the others.

'Looks like Grimm's plan worked.' Edge thought with a smirk.

The remaining Su-37s split into two groups, Archer and Edge turn to engage them.

Switching to a couple of R-74M heat seeking missiles, Archer waits until he gains a lock then fires. The missiles score a direct hit on their target and Archer takes evasive action when he hears the missile warning go off. After downing 4 more Terminators, he sees the remaining one of his choice switch to robot mode and draws a purple beam saber. Archer realizes that his foe wants to him one on one in close-range combat so he obliges, turning his MiG-29 into its robot form as well and pull out a green beam saber, placing both of the fighter's hands on the hilt. The combatants race toward each other and their blades clash generating electrical arcing the Su-37 pushes Archer and brings its beam saber down to cut its opponent in half but Archer tilts the beam saber laterally to block the attack. The enemy fighter jet frees one hand to punch the MiG-29's face which in turn causes Archer to retaliate. He spots a diagonal strike coming and blocks with his beam saber before countering with a kick to the mid-section. The two glare at each other.

Back inside the Harvest flagship, Vandread Dita continues to act as a shield while Pyoro installs the virus.

The red Nirvana comes in and aims to shoot down Vandread Dita but Meia draws its attention to her. It fires its chest beam but the Dread leader weaves through the swarm of lasers.

Hibiki asked, "Pyoro, are you done yet?"

The white robot said, "Almost got it!"

Meia alerted, "Enemy closing from 11 o'clock!" Vandread Dita catches Fakedread Meia and spins it around before tossing it away to destroy it with the back-mounted laser cannons.

A cube-type attempts to attack Meia at point-blank range but it gets trashed by an emerald beam, the infiltration team turn their heads to see a crimson red Dread flying in.

Barnette gasped, "Jura!"

Jura told them, "Don't just stand there, hurry up and finish the job!"

Duero warned her, "Don't push yourself, your painkillers will wear off pretty soon."

The blonde-haired woman chuckled knowingly, "I'm aware of that. That's why I am telling them to hurry up!" Meia advises Hibiki and Dita to aim for the vein-like branch the red Nirvana's using to stand on, the laser cannons on Vandread Dita's back deploy and open fire destroying the structure. The evil doppelganger falls.

Hibiki advised, "Pyoro, you better hurry!"

Pyoro cried, "So annoying! Why don't you Harvest punks eat this! Launch the virus!" The capsule releases the virus and filters it through the link to the Harvest units facing the pilots out in space.

Blaze said ecstatically, "Hey guys, the plan worked! You better get out of there before something bad happens." He is proven right when the red Nirvana rises from its fallen state and charges its chest beam, prompting Vandread Dita to shove Barnette's Dread out of the way before the lasers hit.

Returning her gaze to the front, Barnette sees the units badly damaged and the pilots hurt.

Meia ordered her fellow Dread pilot, "Barnette, it's not safe here. Get out of here while you still can."

Jura stated, "That noisy Pyoro is getting in the way."

Barnette refused with tears in her eyes, "I can't do it! I don't want to leave anyone behind!"

Dita assured, "It will be fine because we won't lose. I...don't want to see people have sad looks on their faces.

Hibiki saw the enemy charge its chest up again and yelled out, "Get out!" A fireball envelops them making everyone believe that the infiltration team had been killed. Barnette looks through the fireball and her eyes widen in awe as she watches the damaged units fuse to create a new Vandread.

This new unit, named Super Vandread, was humanoid in shape, had the physical appearance of both Vandread Dita and Meia and equipment of Vandread Jura. Its armor was shiny silver mixed with blue and its fingers and visible joints were a glowing aqua-green.

Everyone was stunned by the machine's appearance!

Inside Super Vandread's cockpit, Dita, Jura, Hibiki and Meia see the internal transformation.

Dita sat on Hibiki's lap, Meia sat in a seat behind them and Jura sat in a seat in front below them facing the controls.

Jura looked at it, "What...is this? I'm supposed to run all of this by myself?" The enemy giant stares down with evil intentions in its glowing eyes.

Hibiki barked, "Hey! Don't just stand there, hurry up and do something!"

The blonde-haired woman protested, "Hey, if you have forgotten, I'm wounded!" She slams her hands on the console but it seems to have triggered something because the moment the red Nirvana fires its chest beam, Super Vandread forms a shield to deflect the attack. Next, it pulls a sword out of its hand and accelerates toward the red Nirvana raising the sword. With a mighty swing Super Vandread cuts its giant opponent in half.

'Amazing!' Edge thought in amazement after witnessing Super Vandread destroy the Nirvana doppelganger with just one swing of its blade.

Magno chuckled with a smile, "Amazing little children." The newly fused machine heads back to the real Nirvana and Bart wonders if he'll fuse with them at some point.

Inside the engine room, Jura and Meia stand on the skywalk with Meia looking at the Paksis.

Meia explained, "Back there it wasn't the Paksis coming to help us in our time of need against evil."

Jura stated, "But it was the Paksis who made all the Dreads and Vanguard fuse together."

Meia clarified, "It's because we all had the same thought, Jura. We were all optimistic and wanted to see it through to the end no matter what, that's why it happened."

Jura turned her head to look at the Paksis too, "Wow! The Paksis keeps surprising us every day!" Later that day, the crew asks Magno to hold a ceremonial service for Gascogne.

The pirate captain sighed heavily, "Alright BC, I leave the preparations to you. Call me when the service is ready."

BC nodded, "Understood." Magno presses a button and her chair begins climbing up the conveyer belt to leave the bridge. Misty watches the aged pirate vanish from sight.

She said, "I feel sorry for the captain."

Ezra told the teen, "It's no surprise. You see, Gascogne has been the captain's partner ever since she joined our group."

Amarone added her piece, "While she was like a big and loyal sister to all of us, she was like a daughter the captain never had." In her quarters, Magno places her picture of Gascogne along side pictures of other deceased crew members inside an armoire she uses as a make-shift memorial shrine.

She heard her door panel beep, "Come in." The door opens to show Barnette holding the timer.

At Reg Central, Hibiki flips over the cards of his next hand it's comprised of 4 Aces and a Joker.

He mumbled, "Good hand, huh?" Barnette decides to take over as leader of Reg.

Her new attire was composed of a short yellow top that left her stomach exposed, white vest, black shorts and ankle-high boots.

She removed her crown jewel before contacting the bridge crew, "Captain, I'll be rewriting the security system so expect it to be down for a while."

BC blinked in shock, "Uh...roger that."

Magno smiled, "It may have been too early for Gascogne to go but to have someone follow in her footsteps, she must have lived a long, happy life." That night, the crew retire to their quarters after avenging a fallen comrade that they loved and respected very much.

Inside his room, Snow lays in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

'Gascogne, I'm sorry our relationship ended abruptly but I am certain that you enjoyed as much as I did. I kind of loved your sarcasm when it happened, it was humorous. Farewell, my love.' He thought with regret before closing his eyes to sleep.

A/N: Chapter 7 done. About halfway through the story now.

Here the crew avenged Gascogne's death and Super Vandread made its debut.

Nothing much else to say.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 8.

Vader 23A


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Comforting a Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

A new day comes for the Nirvana crew and everyone was awoken by an alarm including Magno. It quickly becomes clear that a pipe had burst open in the brig, flooding the men's quarters with water as Paiway rows her way through in a rubber raft, taking pictures.

Hibiki said, "Little brat." He suddenly loses his balance and falls into the water, Bart suffers the same fate as well when he attempts to retrieve his pillow.

Paiway snapped a picture and chuckled, "He he, look it's a fishy!" The young nurse looks at Duero reading a book while holding others.

He informed, "Well, it's unwise for humans to chill the lower half of their bodies." A column of water splashes onto him, earning a good chuckle from Paiway before she too gets soaked.

Misty enters the infirmary that the three are in, Hibiki and Bart are covered in towels while Duero seemed fine. Misty offers the Vanguard pilot a blanket, even telling that he can share her room until repairs to the brig pipes are done. Hibiki refuses the offer before stomping off.

Duero stated, "He seems more like a spoiled brat if you ask me." Parfet arrives at the infirmary to offer Duero sharing her room too but the Tarak doctor kindly turns it down, saying that he is comfortable here. A mannequin of the human body leans on his shoulder creeping the lead engineer. Hibiki arrives at the hanger holding a bag of stuff until he senses another person, turning around he spots Misty holding a bowl of something. The smell of it was too enticing to resist and so he sits down to taste it. The moment he takes the first bite, he dons a look of satisfaction.

He exclaimed, "What is this stuff?"

Misty answered ecstatically, "You like it? It's called paella! There are many flavors of it!" Hibiki continues to devour the dish until it's completely empty of the said food. Misty shows the raven-haired Tarak teen more dishes of tasty foods that Hibiki wastes no time eating. Dita enters the hanger to give some nicely cooked meals of her own but she's shocked after seeing Misty feeding him. A smug look dons the red-eyed teen's face when Dita expresses her look of shock.

Throughout the course of the day, Misty shows her experience of gender coexistence something that's totally alien to the rest of the Nirvana crew. However, it's nothing new to Razgriz Squadron or the men of the Kestrel II.

Snow steps inside the Nirvana's gym in black and red sweat shorts, white Nike shoes trimmed with blue and holding a pair of MMA gloves. He pulls a roll of sports tape out of his pocket and starts taping up his arms and hands before putting the gloves on. Walking up to the punching bag, Snow proceeds to hit the bag. He previously tried lifting weights, read a book, anything to get rid of the pain of loss plaguing his heart. His wingmen could tell that he's taking Gascogne's death a lot harder than the others, not that anyone could blame him. Snow's had a few relationships with other women before he joined the Osean Air Force but Gascogne was different. Her sarcasm made him laugh from time to time.

No matter how hard the punches were, the sadness only intensifies the more he thought about the deceased Reg leader.

He felt someone's presence and demanded, "Whoever you are, show yourself this instant!" The person steps out of the shadows, the lights reveal it to be Nathan with his arms crossed.

Nathan greeted his wingman, "Hey, Snow. I had a feeling I'd find you here."

Snow asked, "What do you want, Captain?"

Nathan cocked his head, "Let me guess. You're hoping that beating the shit of that punching bag that the pain of loss you're feeling will go away. Am I right?" The dark-skinned man's silence gave Nathan the answer.

Snow lowered his head, "You are correct. However, it won't go away."

The red-haired squad leader sighed, "There's no question that you loved Gascogne, Snow but you can't let her death keep hovering over you like a dark cloud. Losing someone close to you hurts a lot, I know that but letting it haunt ya will only make you more depressed in the end. Remember when you tried to kill yourself? You're lucky that I stopped you from pulling the trigger of your M9A1."

Snow asked his leader, "What should I do, Captain?"

Nathan closed his eyes in a thoughtful matter, "What you can do is make peace with yourself and move on. I know it's hard but life goes on, my friend. If it makes you feel better, Barnette took Gascogne's place as leader of Reg Central. Remember this, Marcus Snow. I may be your squad captain but I'm also a friend who'll stick by you to the end. No matter what." The 24-year old noticed that his squad mate was still quiet, "Is something else troubling you?"

Snow nodded, "Yes. Do you think we'll ever return to our time period?"

Nathan looked at the lit ceiling, "To be perfectly honest with you, I feel less certain about it every day. I doubt that the Paksis can gather enough energy to create a wormhole that can take us back to the year 2011."

Snow gazed at him, "What about you? Have you considered of going home?"

The son of Mobius 1 smirked, "Which home? The twisted, evil home we're facing or the one covered with water, clouds, continents and teeming with life?"

Elsewhere on the Nirvana, Nagase talks with Ezra while the gentle bridge bunny sows a blanket together when a crying Dita runs into Nagase's arms, surprising the two. Kei asks what's wrong and Dita tells her the story.

Nagase explained, "I can understand what you're feeling, Dita. Whenever we see the man we love with another girl, it hurts because you care about this person with all of your heart. Women are more attuned with their feelings than men are. Men tend to refuse showing their emotions because they believe it makes them look weak."

Ezra added, "Misty has been alone for the past 63 years in cold sleep so it shouldn't come as no surprise that she's spending time with a man. You should try becoming friends with her, Dita. That way, Misty will realize that she's not alone. Hibiki may be a little rough around the edges but he's turning into a caring guy thanks to Nathan and Nagase. I don't think he knows this but Hibiki does like you, Dita. I can see it in his eyes, no matter how hard he tries in masking it." Their comforting words are somewhat able to cheer the redhead up and Dita departs from the room.

Grimm turns around the corner to see Hibiki and Misty walking toward his direction then hears Dita coming around the corner as well. Grimm watches the two female teens enter a quarrel and Dita offers an alien doll for Hibiki but Misty smacks it out of Dita's hands. Picking up the remains of it, Dita runs out of the hallway passing Grimm.

He called out, "Dita, wait!" Releasing a sigh, Grimm shot Misty a glare, "That was very cruel of you, Misty! Totally uncalled for! Now look at what you did, you hurt Dita's feelings with that. Hope you're proud of yourself!" Grimm leaves without giving the pair a second glance.

Dita sits on the bed in her room crying again.

She asked herself, "Why? Why do the tears keep coming?" She then remembers what Nagase told her.

Nagase said in her mind, _"Whenever we see the man we love with another girl, it hurts because you care about this person with all of your heart. Women are more attuned with their feelings than men are. Men tend to refuse showing their emotions because they believe it makes them look weak."_ Hibiki enters the still-partially flood men's quarters to see Duero helping Parfet fix the pipes.

Hibiki asked, "Hey, how are the repairs coming?"

Parfet replied, "It'll be a little bit longer before they are done."

Duero suggested, "If you want them to be finished sooner, how about lending a hand then?"

Hibiki retorted, "Sorry but plumbing isn't in my job description." Meia leans against the wall, arms folded under her chest.

She said, "Even if you get your room back, things won't get back to where they were before. Am I right?"

Hibiki asked, "What do you mean?"

Meia cried, "We were raised to believe that men were our sworn enemy but we are helping each other instead. This is a clear indication of a society that's forming on this ship, what's more is the growing attraction between you and Dita. Isn't that what you should be learning from Nathan and Nagase? This is completely new to us but the Hibiki Tokai I know wouldn't run away from something like this. It's best for you to be honest with yourself. Trust me, it'll do wonders in the future." She walks away immediately after.

Hibiki chuckled, "Heh, she's certainly becoming more social now." Inside the commons, the spectators sort through every available camera for any new developments but find none.

Jura sighed, "It's so frustrating just waiting for something to happen." Hibiki returns to the hanger where his Vanguard's residing at, opening the green bag and his eyes soon come across the Santa figure of him that Dita gave him as a Christmas present last year.

A voice asked, "You're thinking about Dita, aren't ya?" Startled Hibiki whips around to see Misty against the door frame.

He sighed, "Don't you have anything else to do?"

Misty sadly shook her head, "No, I don't. I'm an outsider so I have no where else to go on the ship. Also, my home world has been razed by the Harvesters."

Hibiki tossed her a brush, "Here. If you have nothing else to do, you can help me polish my partner." Sometime later, he steps foot inside Reg Central and at first he sees Gascogne turning the chair around to ask him what he's sulking about but her image was replaced by the new leader of Reg.

Barnette asked, "What's the matter? Did you want something?"

Hibiki snapped out of his daydreaming, "No, nothing."

The dark green-haired woman said, "I'm not good at playing cards but I'm also not a bad listener. If you want, you can talk to me."

Hibiki smiled somewhat, "Nah, I didn't want to bother you from your work."

Barnette shook her head, "I don't mind at all. Just wait while I make us some tea." Meanwhile at the Nirvana's garden, Dita reflects on her time with Hibiki while on this journey before heading out to search for him.

She stops in her tracks when Misty hugs him from behind at a hanger hallway, Hibiki tries to explain but Dita turns the other way around.

At the commons, Jura sees this happen from the portable laptop.

She stood up in irritation, "I've had enough of this! Need to take matters into my own hands! It's time for her to be honest with herself!" The buxom blonde Dread pilot marches out of the room.

'Where is she?' Jura thought.

She soon finds Dita standing in the hallway.

Jura barked, "Dita! Follow me, we're going to discuss a new Dread formation. Head over to the briefing room ASAP!"

"Understood." Dita replied, not aware of the blonde's actual plan.

Every monitor on the ship turns on including one in the gym where Nathan and Snow are. They direct their attention at the monitor like everyone else aboard the ship.

Dave Anderson asks Magno to have the video feed be sent to the monitor on the Kestrel II's bridge, which the pirate captain obliged.

Dita arrives at the briefing expecting other pilots, instead she spots only Hibiki. She jumps when the door closes.

Hibiki asked, "What's going on?"

Jura appeared on the monitor, "Attention! I concocted this idea so that the two of you can sort things out with each other. Until you do, the door remains locked. One more thing. Stop with all of this foolishness, would ya?" She flicked her hair before glaring at them, "You're making me look old here!"

Nathan stared at the gym's monitor, "This should be interesting." Jura taps her finger impatiently.

She growled, "Ah! This is maddening! Are you two going to stay like that forever?! Hurry up and start talking!"

Hibiki snapped, "Shut up! Jesus, what a pain in the ass!"

Dita started, "So, um...Mr. Alien..." She stops at mid-sentence.

Jura gritted her teeth, "How irritating!"

Misty mused, "So that's what this is all about. Here, we have 150 people cheering on one girl. The Mejalian pirates should do value friendship, huh?"

Jura warned her, "This is a very good moment here so don't you dare get in the way!"

Misty assured, "Oh, don't worry. It would be suicidal making enemies of the entire ship. Anyway, the only reason why I hung around with Hibiki is because I was about to pass out from boredom." Meia watches Misty make her way to the garden. Sitting on the bench, the teen breaks down into tears.

The Dread leader said, "Misty!"

Wiping her tears, Misty glared at Meia, "What do you want? If it's a lecture then forget it, I am not interested in hearing it!"

Meia smiled softly, "You don't have to be so tough. Believe me, you are not alone with all of us around. I mean we're all allies in this battle against the harvest, right?" Misty cries in Meia's chest as the Dread leader holds her.

Back with Dita and Hibiki, the two struggle to find their words.

Dita attempted to break the ice, "Uh, the water pipes, I hope they're fixed soon."

Hibiki shyly nodded, "Yeah."

Jura mumbled, "Is he capable of saying anything more than that? What's with this 'yeah' stuff?"

Amarone pointed her index finger, "Hey, look at that!"

Hibiki said, "Hey...uh..." The two seem to be unaware that their red-tinted faces were nearing each other and right before their lips meet, an alarm brings them back to reality and earning a moan of protest from the viewers.

Barnette clapped her hands to get the stagehands' attention, "Okay, girls show's over. Let's get to work, we got delivery orders to carry out."

In the gym, Nathan chuckled, "And just when things were getting good. Come on, Snow we've got enemies to deal with."

Amarone hopped into her bridge control console and said, "Uh-oh, I'm picking up enemy signatures on radar! It's a formation of 5 Seed Ships, 3 squadrons of MiG-31 Foxhounds and MiG-21s!" Meia hears the alarm from her location at the garden.

She told Misty, "I can't stay here, they are enemies to be dealt with Misty."

Misty looked at her with sparkling eyes, "Okay. Give it your best, dear sister!"

Meia blinked in surprise from Misty's change of mood, "Hm? Uh, sure." The pilots rush to their fighters.

Razgriz Squadron and the B-1R line up behind one another in the hanger.

Blaze called out, "Blaze here, I'm heading out!" He ignites the afterburners and his F-15E Strike Eagle accelerates out of the hanger.

Edge announced, "This is Edge reporting. I'm taking off!" Her aircraft follows her flight lead.

Swordsman said, "Swordsman, heading out!"

Archer cried, "Bridge, this is Archer. I'm taking off now!" The two MiG-29s enter the star-filled battlefield.

Finally, Sarah announced, "Black Eagle taking off as well!" All 4 of the strategic bomber's Pratt & Whitney F119 engines roar to life then barrel the aircraft out of the hanger.

Blaze ordered, "Razgriz Squadron, disperse and engage the Harvest fleet. You are cleared to use special weapons."

Edge nodded, "Roger that, Blaze." She lines her F-15E Strike Eagle up on a MiG-21's tail and arms an AIM-9X Sidewinder that she fires after gaining a lock on the enemy fighter's heat trail. The Sidewinder blasts the MiG-21's left wing off. Edge takes evasive action when a second MiG-21 fires its NR-30 cannon at her, 30mm rounds streak past her canopy. She jinks left and the MiG follows her arming a K-13 Atoll heat seeking missile but Edge pops flares when the missile warning goes off. A somersault brings her Strike Eagle behind the MiG-21's tail and Edge fires the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon that tears the enemy fighter apart. A swarm of cube-types bear down on her but Edge's combat experience overwhelms them, downing each with either an AIM-9X Sidewinder or the F-15E's Gatling cannon.

A group of MiG-31 Foxhounds box Blaze in, hoping they can attack him from all sides but the 24-year old pushes the joystick down making his Strike Eagle dive. The Foxhounds take the bait and the F-15E Strike Eagle converts to robot mode and fires 5 QAAMs at them. The missiles follow their respective target with deadly accuracy before trashing every one of them.

The B-1R bomber weaves its way through anti-air fire and drops its Mark 84s on a Seed Ship, the bombs' destructive power tears the Seed Ship from the inside-out. A missile alert sounds and Akira releases chaff to jam an R-77's homing radar and Swordsman comes to their rescue downing the MiG-31 with an R-74M.

The Kestrel II changes into robot form and slams its arm into a few Seed Ship and fires its 14" guns, the shells travel all the way through till a massive gaping hole forms in the last Seed Ship. Directly in front of the supercarrier, a huge swarm of cube-types come rushing towards it but the Proton Cannon annihilates them with no difficulty.

Archer destroys a MiG-21 that was trying to close in from his 4 o'clock low with GSh-30-1 cannon.

The battle continues to rage for another 2 hours before the radar's clear of enemy units. With the enemy defeated, the pilots return to the Nirvana and Kestrel II.

While bringing his F-15E Strike Eagle in for a landing, Nathan wonders where Dita and Hibiki's growing relationship goes from here.

'Only time will tell.' He thought.

A/N: Chapter 8 done.

I had trouble thinking up this chapter. Damn writer's block! I wanted it to have a comfort feeling on Snow's part so this is the result.

After this story, I plan on doing a one-shot before writing the sequel to my wrestling story, Sister of Darkness.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 9.

Vader 23A


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace: The Second Stage

Another day begins on the Nirvana.

Meia steps through a set of doors in one of the many hallways, encountering crew members as she went by.

One said nervously, "Thanks for all your hard work!" Meia stops walking wondering why all of them are acting weird until she remembers something.

She said dryly, "Oh, I see. So that's what they are up to." Inside the commons Dita, Celtic, Amarone, Belvedere, Paiway and Grimm are overlooking some sort of plan.

Dita gasped upon seeing her superior, "It's Meia!" The others panic, covering whatever that's on the table Meia turns to look at them.

Paiway said, "Nothing to see here, Meia." Sighing, the Dread leader makes her way to the way to the coffee machine, grabbing a cup along the way.

Barnette stepped out the kitchen holding a bowl and asked, "Hey Bell, if you want something special in the cake tell me now otherwise I'll...hm? What's with the faces?" She looked to her right, "Meia! Oh, you're here? Ha ha ha, gotta unwind from time to time. Staying tense constantly isn't good for ya." She returns to the kitchen while Dita and the others leave the commons.

With a full cup of coffee in her hand, Meia heads for an empty where Nathan's residing at. She takes a seat next to him and sees him writing in a 120 paged writer book, she had to admit that Nathan's handwriting was excellent.

He greeted her, "Good morning, Meia."

Meia greeted back, "Morning to you too, Nathan. What are you writing about?"

Nathan answered, "I decided to write an autobiography about my father, Mobius 1." A few minutes later, Misty stands in front of the pair holding a tray of her breakfast confused by the crew's strange behavior.

She wondered, "What's up with them? Why are they acting so strange?"

Meia told them, "Tomorrow's my birthday Misty, I'll be turning 20."

Misty said, "You think it could be a surprise party? However, you don't look too thrilled about it."

The Dread leader fired back, "Birthday parties don't interest me. They're nothing more but a nuisance."

Nathan stopped writing, "Why's that? Tomorrow, you will have officially entered adulthood."

Hearing Misty giggle, Meia asked, "What?"

Misty said, "You look so cute when you're troubled about something." Blinking in surprise, Meia takes a sip of her coffee with a slight blush of embarrassment.

The Dread leader asked, "You're enjoying bombarding me with questions, aren't you?" Outside of the commons, Dita, Paiway and Grimm sigh in relief.

Grimm said, "That was a close one!"

Hibiki asked them from behind, "What are you three up to?"

Grimm whispered, "Hush, you idiot!"

Hibiki said, "Why?"

Paiway explained, "You see, we're trying to throw a surprise party for Meia since tomorrow's her birthday."

The Vanguard pilot said excitingly, "Like when you made that hamburger steak! Hm, could be alright if food's involved."

'Is food the only thing he thinks about besides facing the Harvesters?' Grimm thought with a sweat drop.

Dita added, "The problem is that she escapes every year."

Hibiki nodded, "You do have a point there, she does seem rather gloomy. But surprising her doesn't sound bad either. Alright, count me in!"

Dita smiled, "You'll help us? Thank you, Mr. Alien!"

Hibiki sat down, "We have to strike early. Tell me everything about what happened the previous year you did this." And so, Paiway begins to explain to the two men about what Meia did when she turned 19. Once she's finished, Hibiki formulates a plan on how to make sure that Meia doesn't leave the Nirvana and he thinks up the very first place she'd go to first.

Meia enters the hanger to see the Dreads high above the ground including her own.

She said, "Parfet, I don't recall an overhaul being done!"

Parfet looked down from her place on top of the Dread, "Sorry about that. I just felt that it'd be nice to do one." She watched the Dread leader exit and said into her communicator, "Parfet here. I've succeeded in stopping Meia from leaving the ship."

Dita said on the other end, "Thank you very much, Parfet!" She ends the communication.

Parfet sighed, "I swear this kind of stuff is bad for my health."

Hibiki rubbed his chin, "Well, that's one problem solved. What next?"

Duero approached them, "This is certainly interesting, men and women huddled together in some secret alliance."

The four blinked and looked at each other before Hibiki told him, "Don't get any funny ideas, doc! There's a good reason behind this!"

Duero narrowed his visible eye, "Reason?" Meia spots Jura leaning against a wall outside of the briefing room and the blonde-haired pilot tells her that the crew are discussing a new formation but won't let her in on it. Meia found it funny because she wanted to do a new formation.

Jura smiled slyly, "Should I tell you when they're done?"

Meia sighed, "No, it's alright."

Once the blue-haired woman was out of her line of vision, Jura pulled out her communication, "I did my part but don't ask me to do this sort of thing again, Dita! Is that clear?"

"Okay. Thanks for your help, Jura!" Dita replied from the infirmary's computer, smiling uneasily from the blonde-haired pilot's voice of irritation.

Grimm asked, "Where next?"

Dita said, "Maybe to see the captain or commander?"

Paiway said through her frog hand puppet, "That's not good if that is her plan, ribbit."

Duero stated, "In that case, we'll have to decide Meia's actions for her."

Dita asked, "What do we do then?"

They suddenly heard Pyoro saying, "Pyoro 2 is so cute! Yes, you are!" Hibiki pulls back the curtain and the four don an evil smile, thinking up the perfect plan!

Pyoro gulped, "I don't like that look they're giving me!" They contact Ezra on the bridge and let her in on the plan.

Ezra titled her head, "What? Have Meia babysit Fiona?"

Dita nodded, "At least until preparations for the surprise party are complete."

Ezra wondered, "I don't mind but what does Pyoro have to say about it?"

The redhead gave her a sympathetic smile, "Oh don't worry, we already talked it over with Pyoro and it's okay." Pyoro thought otherwise but Hibiki and Paiway try to keep him quiet.

Ezra continued, "It's true that Pyoro watches her most of the time and may not like it but alright, I'll ask Meia to do it." BC overheard the entire transmission.

She called out, "Ezra. Sorry if I'm being a bit blunt here but hasn't Pyoro been taking care of the baby lately?"

Ezra smiled, "I guess it's become a habit, commander."

BC furthered, "I'm not blaming you for anything but don't you like the way things are?"

The gentle bridge bunny sighed, "The truth is...that I don't know the best way to handle her." Meia exits an elevator and hears Paiway mumbling about something.

Dita asked, "Oh Meia, where are you going?"

Meia replied, "I'm going to talk with the captain." Fearing that their plan's in jeopardy, Grimm gently elbows Dita to carry out the next phase.

Dita moaned, "Oh, it's so troubling Meia! We don't know what to do!"

Meia said in suspicion, "Hold up, what's this about?"

Hibiki barked, "You can come out now!" A sulking Pyoro appears holding Fiona and Dita hands the baby over to Meia.

Meia asked, "What's the big idea?" Grimm keeps Pyoro from retrieving the infant.

Dita told her, "You see, it's been so busy that nobody was available to watch Fiona! But this is great, Meia! Now everybody can get back to work."

Meia's eyebrow twitched before firing back, "Hold on, there a lot of people on this ship better at this than me!"

"Oh, I see. Someone who's constantly saying that she can do absolutely anything whimpering at the thought of caring for a baby!" Hibiki taunted while holding a bag filled with basic baby requirements such as a bottle and stuff.

Feeling as if she's been insulted, Meia said, "I am not whimpering!" Fiona starts crying and Hibiki and the others leave the area, she can hear Grimm telling Pyoro to shut the hell up.

Meia frowned, "I can't believe I fell for this." Meanwhile, Nathan stops writing his autobiography after finishing half of it to shake his hand loose. It shocked him that he could write that much in such a short span of time without getting his hand cramped. His mind drifts back to the video the crew watched after recovering Misty from the Harvesters a couple of months ago. It truly sickened the young Osean that his home world would descend to such madness about self-preservation that they'd harvest the organs without an ounce of remorse. Convinced that inhabitants on the dying Earth were the last true humans, bah! They forgot that their descendants were mankind's greatest hope at ensuring its existence. However, they're so blinded about self-preservation that they have forgotten it. Once the Nirvana crew returns to Tarak and Mejale, they hope the two planets will work together to stop the Harvesters. However, given their beliefs, there's a likelyhood they won't.

Inside her room, Meia watches stares at the sleeping form of Fiona before directing her gaze to the box holding a picture of her as a kid and her parents. She next hears Fiona cry again and Meia wonders how to calm her down. She wanders the hallway with the baby in search of help when the Harvesters launch an attack on the Nirvana. Meia and Fiona fall into an escape pod and the Dread leader's shoulder hits the jettison button, catapulting the pod into space.

The pilots scramble to their fighters and head out to engage the enemy.

Blaze targets Fakedread Dita that's approaching him head-on and evades when he sees the evil version of Vandread Dita deploying its back-mounted laser cannons, twin purple beams of energy speed towards him. However, they scream past the F-15E Strike Eagle's belly. He turns hard left and is about to arm an AIM-120D when the radar goes fuzzy, his veteran instincts kick in telling him that the Harvesters happened to be using jamming aircraft to disable their radars.

He ordered, "Razgriz, our radars are being jammed find and destroy the E-767s to clear them."

Edge replied through the jamming, "This...is...Edge...roger...that, Blaze." Edge and Swordsman move out to find the jammers while Archer and the Dreads stay behind to hold off any pursuers.

On the bridge, Belvedere said, "Captain, there is no sign of Meia or the baby anywhere on the ship! An escape pod has also been jettisoned from the Nirvana!"

Ezra gasped, "What?"

BC barked, "Misty, Ezra, head to the radar room! Find that pod!" The two bolt to the radar room and start typing to find where the pod is.

Out on the battlefield, Jura said, "Control yourselves, ladies! I'll take command until we find Meia!"

After downing a cube-type, Archer wondered, "Meia, where are you?" Inside the escape pod, Meia types on the console.

She groaned at the screen, "The distress beacon doesn't work. Off all things, I wind up in an obsolete escape pod!" She gazed at Fiona and smiled, "So innocent. Don't worry, I won't give up though I have no idea what Pyoro will say to me after this." The Kestrel II switches to its robot form and fires the Proton Cannon destroying every cube-type and enemy fighters in its path. It turns its massive head to the left to spot a bunch of cube-types combing to form a copycat version of the supercarrier. The black giant's evil red eyes glow brightly as it stares down its opponent.

'This certainly keeps getting better.' Dave Anderson thought with a grin.

A bridge operator asked, "What are your orders, Captain Anderson?"

Dave replied, "Engage the enemy right in front of us, men!"

The operator nodded, "Yes, sir!" The Kestrel II and its black counterpart lock up in a test of strength and thwart a punch at the other. The Black Kestrel throws a roundhouse kick that Kestrel II blocks it then retaliates with a head butt. It next aims its right arm to fire its 14"/50 caliber guns at the opponent, the shells score home on the enemy's chest but only inflict minor damage. The Black Kestrel clenches its hands and giant saw-like blades emerge from its forearms. The bladed chains produce an eerie sound as they power up, some of the bridge operators tremble in fear but Dave's words of encouragement snap them out of it. The Black Kestrel swings its arms intending on eviscerating its opponent to pieces and Kestrel II avoids each swing but they come within mere inches of ripping a hole in the supercarrier's body. The evil counterpart brings both of its blades down but the Kestrel II catches them.

Dave ordered, "Fire the Proton Cannon!"

An operator replied, "At point-blank range?! Captain, that's suicide! We could sustain severe damage if we fire it!"

Dave told him, "True. However, the enemy won't be able to dodge it so I'm willing to accept that risk, now fire the Proton Cannon!"

The operator nodded reluctantly, "Yes, sir." The cannon's interior begins to glow neon blue as it charges up, once at full power the cannon was fired. The beam hits right on target, pushing the Black Kestrel back until an explosion occurs blocking the bridge personnel's view. The smoke clears and their opponent stands unscathed as if it was mocking them!

'No damage? Impossible! Nothing could have survived a fully charged shot of the Proton Cannon at point-blank range!' Dave Anderson thought in disbelief.

An alarm sounds and a monitor pops up showing the Proton Cannon highlighted in red.

The bridge operator informed, "Captain, the Proton Cannon has overheated! It'll be destroyed for sure if we fire it again! I don't know how long it will take for it to cool down!"

Dave gritted his teeth, "That's just great! Our enemy is dead serious of killing us, huh?" He was starting to regret making the decision to shoot the cannon at such a close range at full power.

Their opponent's red eyes glow brightly like it's smiling manically at them. Gears starting turning inside Dave's head in what their next move should be. Black Kestrel brings its saw bladed arms down but again they're caught and a new idea forms. The Kestrel II rips one of the saw-like blades off and tears a hole in the enemy's chest. Seizing the opportunity, the supercarrier drives its right arm into the hole and fires its 14" guns there's a few second interval between shots, soon enough bumps begin forming on the enemy's outer hall. One last salvo proves deals the killing blow. Streams of light emerge from the Black Kestrel's interior then the machine explodes sending killing shrapnel in all directions, Kestrel II brings its arms up to shield itself from the debris.

One Dread pilot screams from their enemy's ferocity.

Jura ordered, "Relax, girls. Remember, we're facing programmed machinery. Study their attack pattern and look for an opening." The Reg delivery ship forms up on her Dread's side.

Barnette said in amazement, "Wow, Jura you have changed! I've never seen you like this before!"

The blonde-haired pilot stated confidently, "When I feel like giving orders, I do it!" She then frowned, "It's just that I don't want anyone else to suffer the fate that Gascogne did."

Barnette smiled, "You're right. We are fighting to survive and now, we must have faith in our abilities and in each other. Let's go!" The two speed toward the fray.

Since their radar's jammed, Edge and Swordsman will have to rely on their eyes to spot the E-767s, soon enough she spots one to her 11 o'clock high. She directs her F-15E Strike Eagle at the enemy's position and brings her plane into gun range. She fires the M61 Vulcan Gatling Cannon, 20mm bullets tear through her target's hull making the E-767 burst into smoke and flames. Edge immediately begins looking for the next target.

Swordsman downs an E-767 of his own and heads out to search for another. He detects a speck of light and zeroes in on that location, the speck of light soon takes the shape of an E-767. He zeroes in for the kill, arming an R-74M. Once he got tone, Swordsman shoots the missile and obliterates the target. Looking at the MiG-29's radar, he notices that it's becoming clear again.

'Just need to find the remaining ones.' He thought.

Meanwhile, Blaze does battle with an evil version of his F-15E Strike Eagle dubbed Death Eagle. A battle that both fighters were even in terms of skill.

His enemy swings its red beam saber that Blaze barely blocks, Death Eagle connects a punch with the Strike Eagle's face. The enemy next throws a series of rapid punches and kicks that leave Blaze no time to react. Battle instincts warn him of the next attack and blocks the enemy's beam saber arm and connects a right hook to the face. He thwarts further strikes with his blue beam saber, they enter a beam lock and begin to push the other back but Blaze's unbreakable determination gives him the edge to thrust one of his Strike Eagle's legs to hit the enemy's chin. He senses that victory is within his reach.

He said, "Time to end this." Sensing that its defeat was imminent, Death Eagle shifts to jet mode to escape but Blaze was hot on its tail changing his F-15E Strike Eagle into jet mode as well. He arms his last AIM-120D ARAAM and stays on the enemy's 6 o'clock. Once the lock-on turns red, he fires the advanced medium-range air-to-air missile that turns his plane's evil counterpart to scrap metal. Doing a quick look of his weapons, he discovers that all the F-15E Strike Eagle's weaponry are empty.

Blaze said, "Barnette, this is Blaze. I'm out of ammunition, requesting an emergency re-supply."

Barnette replied, "Roger that, Blaze. Sit tight, I'm on my way." The Reg delivery ship races to rendezvous with him, Swordsman and Edge escort her there after downing the last of the E-767s. The grappling arms grasp the F-15E Strike Eagle and commences replenishing the weapons. Once the process was complete, the grappling arms disengage and Blaze returns to the dogfight.

Vandread Dita tries to score a hit on the new Harvest vessel with its laser cannons but the enemy keeps disappearing and re-appearing like a ghost. Fed up with this, Hibiki growls in frustration and crosses his arms.

Ezra and Misty continue to search for the escape pod in the Nirvana's radar room.

Ezra cried, "Where can you be?"

Misty said, "The gas clouds are affecting our detection systems, it's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

Pyoro flared, "That may be true but there's only one Pyoro 2 and we gotta find her!" Misty shuts the white robot down out of annoyance.

Ezra begged, "Please God, help me find my baby! I promise I'll be a better parent and stop being weak!"

Misty placed a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, we will find Fiona. I promise." She turns her head away to hide her own concern for Meia and the baby.

Back in the escape pod, Meia struggles with the pod's systems.

She said, "If I mess with it too much, it gets in an even worse mood! It's just like a baby!" Fiona cried and Meia looked at her scratching her cheek, "Uh...don't get me wrong, Fiona. I'm not trying to badmouth babies or anything!" Another warning alarm goes off and Meia wonders what to do next to counter this.

Vandread Dita continues to get pounded by enemy fire.

Jura said, "What are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Dita grunted, "That's easy for you to say!"

Magno watched this from the bridge and wondered, "Do you think there's a plan behind this?" When the enemy vessel closes in on the Vandread, Hibiki springs the trap.

He grabs the controls which in turn made Vandread Dita catch the attacker.

He said, "If you can't push you pull!" The laser cannons deploy and open fire on the Harvest vessel, the enemy's armor sizzles from the intense heat of the beams and explodes a second later.

Magno smirked, "Now that's a move only a man would think of!"

Misty's face appeared on the monitor, "Radar room here. We've detected another enemy formation but it seems we aren't their targets!"

Magno realized, "These were just decoys! They're true target is Meia and the baby! BC!"

BC nodded, "Right. Jura, head to those coordinates! Secure that pod at all costs!" In the escape pod, Meia experiences a flashback about her parents and how they said that they would always with her no matter what, even there weren't there physically.

'I was finally able to realize something. My parents watched out for me and loved me with all of their hearts. So yes, I must cherish my memories of them and pass it on to future generations.' The Dread leader thought with a smile as Fiona slept in her arms.

However, it disappears when the low oxygen alarm sounds and Meia takes immediate action, putting Fiona in a Mejale space suit.

She promised the baby, "Don't worry, I won't let you die!" The rest of Razgriz Squadron and the Nirvana fighters continue racing toward the escape pod at full speed, a formation of Su-27 Flankers attempt to thwart their advance and pay for that.

Meia starts to breathe heavily as the pod's air grows thinner and thinner. She looks at Fiona who is lightly tapping on the visor of the space suit she's wearing.

Meia said, "Don't worry, I can buy us some time by staying still." She felt the pod shake and looked out the window to see cube-types surrounding the pod, "Well that sure as hell didn't take long." She slams her fist on the glass cover of an emergency lever. She gazes at Fiona and promised her that help would arrive soon before pulling the lever, sucking her out of the open hatch. Instead of being in space, Meia finds herself inside the Reg delivery ship as the circlet falls off her face. Vandread Dita and the others had arrived and destroy the enemy forces. The pod itself was held safely inside the delivery ship's shields while Vandread Dita stands guard.

Barnette apologized, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Meia. Next time give me a heads up before you take off to who knows where!"

Meia scoffed, "Yes and I'd love to give Parfet a piece of my mind!" Directing her gaze to the front, Meia sees Ezra trying to calm Fiona down but the infant keeps crying. Meia takes the baby into her arms and Fiona's mood changes automatically.

She smiled, "Oh, I see. You like me, don't you? Well, of course you do because we've been through our own life and death ordeal." She giggles from Fiona's happiness and Grimm notices his lover smiling from the bottom of her heart.

He commented, "That has to be the most beautiful smile I've ever seen!" Meia blinks in surprise before thanking him with a smile and blush. The rest of the pilots land their Dreads in the hanger to finish preparations for her birthday party.

Later that day, Meia exits a door in the hallway after chewing Parfet out about lying.

Misty called out, "Dear Sister! Welcome back to the ship how are you feeling!"

Meia replied in a happy tone, "Couldn't be better. Thanks for asking, Misty." The teen was shocked from the Dread leader's change of mood but still happy nonetheless. They walk down the hallway side by side.

Mist stated, "There's something very different about you, Dear Sister."

Meia looked at her, "You think so?"

Misty nodded, "Um-hm, you look more wonderful than you were before."

The Dread leader rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. Are you hiding something too?"

The teen chuckled, "No, nothing at all." Waiting behind the corner of a wall, Hibiki and the others brace themselves to surprise Meia.

Hibiki whispered, "Ready?"

When they approached their position, they pulled out poppers and said in unison, "Happy birthday, Meia!"

Paiway asked, "Um, Meia are you mad?" The rest of the day was spent celebrating Meia's birthday. They all had cake and ice cream, even Grimm asked her for a dance. The Dread leader accepted his offer and they danced in the garden.

That night Grimm heads for his room to sleep like the others.

'That was some great food.' He thought, rubbing his full stomach.

The door slides open and the young Osean dons a look of surprise to see not only Meia but Barnette as well sitting on his bed.

He asked, "Meia, why is Barnette here?" The two look at each other and nod before standing.

Barnette folded her arms in a shy matter, "Meia told what you and her did after our battle with the first Harvest flagship. I was...well...I wanted to experience what it's like when men and women expressed their love for each other intimately."

Grimm stated in a knowing matter, "I suspected as much." He stared at Meia before turning to Barnette, "Are you sure you want to do this? If not, then I completely understand, Barnette." Meia smiles at Grimm's sincerity and respect for her dark green-haired friend.

Barnette nodded, "I'm positive, Grimm. I...want to do this."

'You won't regret this, Barnette.' Meia thought reassuringly.

(Lemon time again. Those of you who are not 18 years old or don't like this content should turn back. Those of you who are 18 or older or aren't offended by this should read on. Enjoy.)

Cupping Barnette's face with his hand, Grimm planted his lips on hers making Barnette gasp with wide eyes. She soon relaxes and returns the kiss, somehow enjoying it. What happened next completely surprises them. Meia joins in and kisses Grimm as well. Breaking the kiss for air, Barnette had a huge blush on her face.

She said, "Wow!"

Meia laughed, "Can't blame you since that was your first kiss from a man." Meia French kisses Grimm and removes his shirt, displaying his lean, toned upper body that made a strange warmth pool in Barnette's stomach from the sight.

Backing up, Meia whispers something in her ear that made the brunette blush madly.

'What are they planning?' Grimm thought, tilting his head.

Meia and Barnette kiss and their tongues play with each other, hands explore the other's body making the two moan in the kiss. Barnette strips Meia of the chest and shoulder padding and the Dread leader returns the favor by removing the white vest. Meia sensed that Grimm's watching this and can't help but smirk in her mind. Barnette gropes Meia's covered breasts earning a moan of pleasure from the blue-haired woman, her thumb and index fingers tweaking the nipples until they're poking against her flight suit. Grinning devilishly, Barnette unzips the flight suit and pulls it down to her comrade's waist exposing Meia's breasts and pale skin a cold breeze blew through the room causing Meia's nipples to harden even more if possible. Barnette licks and nibbles them making Meia push her face deeper into the Dread leader's chest. Not wanting to suffocate her friend Meia frees Barnette's face and returns the favor, removing the short yellow top revealing her chest.

While she wasn't as big or full as Jura in bust size, Barnette's breasts were well formed and big in their own right.

Meia teases Barnette's assets messaging them with enthusiasm and the brunette moans in euphoria from the way Meia was pleasing her breasts.

She moaned, "Oh, Meia!" It's not long before both of them are completely naked. Meia turns her head to see Grimm's heavily blushed face.

Grimm feels as if his mouth ran dry because the sight of two attractive young women bare of clothing and a thin sheet of sweat covering their skin threatened to make him overheat.

"What's the matter, Grimm? Is the sight of us in our full glory too much for ya?" Meia purred seductively, tracing a finger over Barnette's cleavage.

Grimm gulped, "I'd be lying if I didn't say that this is one of the hottest things I have ever seen in my whole life!"

Meia giggled, "Glad to hear that, dear." Walking over to his place on the bed in a sultry matter, Meia plants her lips on his her tongue playing with his. Barnette watches this and can't help but be turned on from it. Meia's hands run over Grimm's chest as she left butterfly kisses in her wake. She gently pushes Grimm into the bed before continuing to please him, snaking her way down until she reaches his shorts and pulls both it and his boxers off, freeing his member. Meia wastes no time stroking him slowly and Grimm releases gasps of pleasure, he places a hand on the Dread leader's head when he feels Meia take him into her mouth. Not wanting to be left out, Barnette moves towards them and kisses the young Osean seeing no resistance when she uses her tongue to interact with his. Meia directs her gaze at Barnette and to her surprise sees the dark green-haired woman gazing back with a lustful smile. Nodding, the two switch positions so that Barnette lines her pussy with his cock and Meia straddles the lad's face taking a deep breath Barnette lowers herself, clenching her teeth then releases a gasp of pain when she breaks her barrier. The pain's soon replaced with a delicious sensation of having Grimm inside her most sacred place.

Settling her hands on the young man's chest, Barnette begins rocking her hips the moment she did that, pleasure fills her body. The brunette increases her thrusts and her generous, ample breasts bounce up and down as Barnette moans louder in want and bliss, her moans were joined by Meia's as she grinds her vagina on Grimm's face while making sure not to deprive him of oxygen. Barnette thrusts as fast as she can when she senses the end rapidly approaching, rubbing her breast furiously with one hand while caressing her clit with the other. She throws her head back and screams in pure desire and lust as her orgasm hits. She feels Grimm filling her vagina with his seed and her pussy milks his cock, Meia's womanhood floods her lover's face with juices. Barnette gets off with a slight pop and collapses on her side exhausted from the sexual experience. Grimm doesn't get the time to speak because he moans when Meia makes him hard again by messaging his member with her breasts, next she flips them over so that he hovers over her. Grimm sees her eyes glazed over with passion and lust, Meia moans when she feels him rubbing his cock on her outer lips. After his cock was slick again, he inserts it making the Dread leader gasp. She pulls him down for a hot kiss wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him in deeper. Her hands roam over his slick back, moaning in his ear.

She cried out, "Oh yeah, Grimm! Right there! Faster!" He brings them into a sitting position and the two lock lips again, their tongues dancing with each other. They hold each other tightly when their orgasm strikes and Grimm's back falls on the mattress bringing Meia with him. The Dread leader can feel his seed in her womb and smiles.

Like Barnette, Meia knew her cycle and wasn't fertile this time around thus had very little chance of becoming pregnant. However, a part of her wouldn't mind having future children with him somewhere down the line.

She wraps a leg around his and rests her head on his toned chest in a loving matter. Looking over it, she can see Barnette mimicking her actions.

Barnette asked, "So this is what it's like for men and women to get intimate?"

Meia nodded, "Yeah. Our ancestors use to do this all the time when they lived on Earth." The grogginess of sleep overcomes them and they embrace it.

A/N: Chapter 9 done.

The Harvesters tried to defeat the Nirvana with E-767 jamming aircraft and now are able to create copycat versions of the Kestrel II. However, they still failed in the end.

Barnette experienced how men and women expressed their feelings for each other with a little help from Grimm and Meia.

Now let me clarify for those of you who might have the wrong impression on me, I don't do lemons often nor for the heck of it. I only do them as part of storyline development and deepen the relationship between characters.

Nathan decided to do an autobiography about his father, Mobius 1.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 10.

Vader 23A


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Spiritual Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace

The Dreads, Razgriz Squadron and Vanguard find themselves battling the Harvesters inside a magnetic storm. The storm housed rock fragments that were the size of houses or more. One could compare it to being in the middle of a severe blizzard with zero visibility. The fighters had to remain sharp because a surprise attack can come from any direction or they could collide with a friendly.

Blaze battles against Hamilton's MiG-1.44 Flatpack in robot form with close-range weapons drawn, red and blue clash generating electrical arcing from each collision. The Osean assumes that Hamilton wanted to toy with him.

Blaze shoves his opponent away but the MiG-1.44 quickly returns to its feet and swings the glaive to slice the F-15E Strike Eagle in half only to have it being blocked. The Flatpack drives the end of the pole into the mid-section and slams its opponent into a nearby rock fragment. The Strike Eagle rolls to the right when Blaze spots the glaive being thrust forward and after impact the enemy has difficulty freeing the weapon, the red-haired Osean sees an opportunity present itself. The F-15E Strike Eagle drives the beam saber at the MiG-1.44's head with intent on piercing it but the enemy smacks the weapon out of the multi-role fighter's hand before retaliating by punching the Strike Eagle's head into the rock. The black aircraft catches the next blow and almost beheads via savage kick to the face. The enemy MiG retreats into the storm as Blaze frees his machine. His eyes move in every direction searching for his adversary, suddenly the F-15E Strike Eagle extends its left arm to grab the leg of its opponent and slams Hamilton's fighter to the ground multiple times before throwing it into a cliff. The MiG-1.44 pulls itself free and readies its glaive which Blaze mirrors by readying his beam saber that he was able to retrieve. They run towards each other, raising their weapons and a blinding flash of light forms upon the collision.

Hamilton taunted, "Come on, Blaze. Is that the best you can do?" He gets his answer in the form of a head butt. The F-15E Strike Eagle swings the beam saber laterally but the MiG back flips away.

Edge chases after a pair of cube-types while at the same time praying that she doesn't get jumped.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she attempts to gain a missile lock on her targets. Edge acquires a lock and fires 2 AIM-120Ds that destroy the cube-types. Looking at her radar, she sees a bogey rapidly closing from her 11 o'clock and performs a split S to evade a kamikaze cube-type. The enemy crashes into a large rock fragment not too far from her location, leaving a crater in its wake.

'With all this debris and stuff, it's hard to know which direction our enemy will come from.' Edge thought.

She advised, "All units, be mindful of you surrounding. You can crash into a friendly and not know about it until it's too late."

The pilots replied, "Roger!" The MiG-1.44 throws a roundhouse kick that gets blocked by its opponent. Unfazed, the F-15E Strike Eagle launches a savage right hook that sends the MiG staggering back.

Hamilton snarled, "Damn you!" He propels his Flatpack forward but it gets hammered with a spear by the Strike Eagle, the MiG-1.44 gets up and the two run at each other both screaming at the top of their lungs before their respective close-range weapons clash. The Flatpack ducks a swing from the beam saber but gets nailed by the F-15E Strike Eagle's Gatling gun, Hamilton's plane skids a few feet before using a hand to stop moving. Glaring at his opponent, Hamilton sees the Ghost of Razgriz appear behind the F-15E.

It had the form of a human wearing black demonic battle armor, sported demonic wings and armed with a sword and shield. A huge aura surrounded it.

The sight of this made Hamilton feel a shiver running down his spine. He shakes his head to regain his composure.

'I mustn't be intimidated. I'm a Belkan, for God's sake!' The man thought.

Holding the beam saber with both hands, the Strike Eagle fires up the boosters in its feet sending the machine at Hamilton. Raising the weapon above its head, the F-15E brings it down putting all of its weight behind it that the MiG-1.44 blocks though the force of it causes the Flatpack's feet to dig into the ground by a couple of inches. Catching the enemy by surprise, Blaze's multi-role aircraft slams the MiG-1.44 a few times against the rock fragment's surface before leaping into the air and piledriving it head-first into the hard ground. The Strike Eagle then slices the glaive in half followed by a kick to the face. The Flatpack seeks shelter in the magnetic storm and the leader of Razgriz Squadron looks around in search of his opponent. The M-1.44 sneaks up behind the F-15E Strike Eagle as quiet as possible but the Strike Eagle grabs a hold of the leg and smashes the Flatpack to the ground before tossing it into a hill. Once again the MiG disappears, this time to withdraw. The Strike Eagle deactivates its beam saber as Blaze watched Hamilton retreat.

He said, "There will be no place to run or hide at the climatic battle, Hamilton. You will pay for your sins, I promise you." He switches the F-15E Strike Eagle to jet mode and heads out to aid his allies.

In another sector, Vandread Meia destroys its demonic counterpart when the pilots hear Dita scream, they turn to see her Dread being chased by Fakedread Dita.

Hibiki sighed, "Oh, for crying out loud!" He looked at Meia, "Time to separate."

Meia nodded, "Right. Be careful." The Vandread defuses and Hibiki combines his Vanguard with Dita's Dread to form Vandread Dita.

The two combatants lock up in a test of strength and Vandread Dita overpowers its opponent, ending up crushing Fakedread Dita's hands. The evil doppelganger vanishes in the storm's haze.

Meia ordered, "All units, fall back. Fighting in this visibility is pointless!" The other pilots follow her command and head for the Nirvana.

Fakedread Dita plans to give chase but Vandread Dita grabs its foot, stopping it from doing so.

Hibiki said, "You're not going anywhere, pal! You fight against us!" The blue machine throws the enemy and obliterates it with the back-mounted laser cannons.

The young Tarak said to Dita, "Let's head back now."

The redhead nodded, "You got it." Suddenly Fakedread Jura pops out of nowhere and fires its beam at them, causing the Vandread to defuse. Swordsman destroys the green attacker since he happened was nearby.

When Dita recovers she tries to contact Hibiki but gets no response so she sadly had to return to the Nirvana without him.

After landing in the hanger, Snow does a head count and finds out that Hibiki isn't among them.

Hibiki lies on the ground after being ejected from the cockpit when he crash landed on a desert planet. He picks up the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

The chief said,_ "The boy's still alive after that nasty crash. He's also met Sam."_

His friend asked, _"So he goes by the name Rabat these days, huh?"_ Hibiki opens his eyes and sees the planet's inhabitants wearing tribal clothing standing over him.

He said in a weak voice, "Who are you people?"

The chief replied, _"Have nothing to fear, little one. We mean you no harm."_

Hibiki gasped, "You're speaking inside my head!" He then passes out from the pain.

On the Nirvana, just about everyone's worried about Hibiki's wellbeing.

Belvedere said, "I can't pick anything up, it's dead!" She heard the other bridge bunnies gasp, "I mean the radar's jammed from this magnetic storm. Sorry."

Amarone scolded, "Well, choose your words more carefully next time! We're shaken up enough as it is!"

Nathan assured, "Don't give yourselves a heart attack, people. I'm positive that Hibiki's fine wherever he is."

Celtic asked incredulously, "How can you be so sure?!"

Nathan smiled, "Come on, Celtic. Hibiki acts like a spoiled brat at times but he's got a no quit attitude in him. He has never backed down from a challenge before!"

Meia appeared on a monitor and requested, "With your permission captain, I'd like to get out and search for him."

Magno replied, "That's suicide. You can't see your hand in front of your face out there, Meia!"

Jura stated, "We won't be able to win future battles with the Harvesters if we can't combine our Dreads with the Vanguard."

Misty offered, "We can use the radar room to pinpoint Hibiki's whereabouts." Everyone can tell that she too was worried about the Vanguard pilot.

BC ordered, "Take a deep breath, everyone! Nothing will come out if we panic!"

Magno explained, "We won't be out of this storm for some time. In the meantime, you guys should get together and figure this out, okay?" She pushed a button on her chair to make it enter the briefing room and chuckled, "They don't want to find him just so they can combine with him, they think of him as a fellow crew mate." All of a sudden an intense pain grips the pirate leader in the chest, making her hunch over in agony.

After recovering from his wounds, Hibiki's led to what he guesses as a meeting room. The local children gather as they look at the newcomer.

A young woman fills a bowl with some sort of liquid before handing it to Hibiki the lad takes a sip but immediately spits it out due to the horrible taste and the children giggle from it.

Hibiki asked, "So can you tell me why you can't use your voice?"

One of the natives said angrily, _"Earthlings! Earthlings took them from us!"_

The chief scolded, _"Tanaka, nothing can be gained through the power of hatred." He then looked at Hibiki, "Our ancestors discovered that they had the ability to speak with the spirits, this passed down from generation to generation. Earthlings, who feared that we surpassed their understanding, stole our voices and left us stranded here on this planet."_

Hibiki seethed, "Those bastards! How could they?"

The chief went on,_ "Yet it was thanks to this that we discovered this ability."_

Hibiki exclaimed, "Come on! How come you guys don't fight back? Earth did you leave isolated here, didn't they? What will it take to piss you guys off?" Everyone gasps at his outburst.

The chief asked,_ "You have made contact with the Negative Conscience, haven't you?"_

The Vanguard pilot replied, "What's that?"

Another native explained, _"The name speaks for itself. The Negative Conscience only cares about destruction of others. We don't seek fights that destroy one another, the spirits won't aid us with any power for hatred."_

Hibiki stood up, "Come on! No matter how you look at it a fight is a fight, isn't it?"

The chief said,_ "Regardless, victory isn't always gained through fighting. It's true that your home world is near, it's also true that the final battle with Earth, who seeks to harvest every living thing, is near as well. That is where the Negative Conscience has entered. You are being hasty and don't think ahead because of that. You were able to make contact with your inner self and you must do so again inside the Cave of the Spirits."_

Hibiki asked, "Cave of the Spirits? What's that?"

Tanaka answered, _"Where we go to train our minds, young one. It's a place where we clear ourselves of negativity or doubts."_

The chief smiled, _"You have nothing to fear, child. Think of it as a test."_ In the Nirvana's radar room, Meia and the others use radar to find Hibiki.

Nathan crossed his arms, "It seems you girls are getting the hang of the astronomical map of this area. There seems to be a lot of planets, too."

Jura stared at him, "You're certainly calm about all of this. You really think Hibiki is on one of them?"

The Osean nodded, "Absolutely. I doubt he was thrown somewhere else by one of the asteroids, he's out there I know it."

BC said, "I guess this is what you call finding a needle in a haystack."

Bart popped up on a monitor and whined, "Oh, yeah? Why don't you put yourself in my shoes and look for once!"

Meia explained, "I've asked Bart to check every last possible location."

The platinum-haired commander commented, "I see. That really is demanding work. Don't let us down, Bart."

The helmsman beamed, "I'll do my best, count on it." He ends the transmission.

'I'll find you no matter what so don't you dare croak until then!' He thought as he selected another location on the map.

"Whoops! Guess I blew that one. Next." Bart chuckled sheepishly after the selected spot wounds up being a dead end.

Inside the Cave of the Spirits, Hibiki makes his long climb to the summit.

He groaned, "Damn, I can't see a thing!" He lost his grip for a second before re-establishing it, "At least they could have given a light to help me see!" The chief tells Hibiki to open his heart. If he did, the spirits will open their hearts to him. But Hibiki's pride made him refuse he insisted that all he had to do was climb to the top and it'd be all over.

Suddenly he begins to hear voices in his head, most likely the "Negative Conscience" that the chief mentioned. The taunting laughs made Hibiki lose his grip and he falls.

Tanaka and the chief stand outside the cave entrance watching his progress through their special ability.

Tanaka said, "Chief Kokopari, perhaps this trial was too much for that young man."

Kokopari replied, "No, it depends on what's inside his heart." Tanaka senses a different presence behind him. He turns around to see Rabat and Utan standing on top of the hill looking down at them.

Meanwhile, Duero looks through Hibiki's personal data in preparation for treating any wounds he may have. Pyoro comes hovering over and shows him and Paiway various photos until one catches the doctor's eye.

Hibiki finds himself floating inside that same aqua-green sea he's been in on multiple occasions, hearing those familiar voices.

_One voice asked, "Why do you exist?"_

Hibiki answered, "To prove that I'm myself. I don't know! I'm me but...who am I really?" After that admission, the Paksis shows him memories of himself with the crew then some he hadn't seen before.

On the Nirvana Meia, Jura and Dita suddenly find themselves in a trance-like state as they all point at the same place on the map.

Meia started, "Hibiki is..."

Jura finished, "Right in this area." At the bridge, Magno receives some shocking news.

Magno exclaimed with wide eyes, "What did you say?"

Duero said, "There's no question about it. Hibiki is a member of the first generation and he was onboard this pioneer ship. The pioneer fleet that passed through this sector only kept a selected few onboard and put all the others into cold sleep. He was one of those who went to sleep."

"So that baby from back then is the arrogant boy we all know?" Magno gasped with realization, for she too was a member of the first generation and was only a little girl during that time period.

The Nirvana disengages the grappling hook it was using and moves out to find that desert planet, throwing Bart out of the helm.

BC asked, "What are you doing? I don't recall ordering you to move yet!"

Bart replied, "It's not me! The ship's acting under its own will, I swear!"

BC blinked in shock, "What?" At the Nirvana's garden, a smile crosses Nathan's face knowing that Hibiki's location has been found.

Inside the aqua-green sea, Hibiki put the pieces together then realization hit him, "I get it now! You're a living being, right? I finally understand now!" A blinding light engulfs him.

Kokopari sensed the event and smiled, "_He's finally arrived at the place where the spirits await him._" He began doing a ceremony using different colored sand, first drawing a circle with black sand then switching to a different color, "_The Blue Kachina, the Three Prayers, the 8 Shadows, the 150 Hearts._" Tanaka turns around in time to watch Utan jump into his arms with tears in her eyes.

He said to the orangutan, _"Ssshh, Kokopari's performing the ceremony!"_ Utan placed her hands over her mouth.

Kokopari felt Rabat's presence and greeted the trader, _"Welcome back, Sam."_

Rabat said, "I had a feeling that one day the kid would find his way here."

The chief informed,_ "You were exactly like him when you first arrived here."_

Rabat retorted, "I was nothing like him."

Tanaka gasped, _"You mean the spirits chose him over you, Sam?"_

Kokopari stated, _"We saw the Blue Kachina within him."_

Rabat added, "Not just the 'Blue Giant,' he also obtained the 'White Wings' and the 'Red Claw' as well." Kokopari believes that if what Rabat said was true, then Hibiki has what it takes to overcome this obstacle.

Hibiki continues his ascent.

_The Paksis said,_ _"The ticking of time, the lives with limits."_

Hibiki replied back, "You don't have the ticking of time but we humans do. From your point of view, we might be nothing more than primal organisms. But that's why we must cherish each day and the time we do have. As for my existence, I don't have the answer to that question but I'll live to find it. To be perfectly honest, I hate doing it alone. I can barely survive with the bunch of people I have come to know."

_The Paksis cried,_ _"Those are comrades of great value."_

Hibiki nodded, "That's right. They all go out of their way but because they're there, I can be myself. If lose one, I wouldn't forgive myself."

_The entity went on,_ _"The desire of many prayers. Hope."_

Hibiki chuckled, "Heh, It's a lot to carry on my shoulders but no matter what happens, I can't bring myself to quit. For them, when I think they'll be sad, I can't slack off!" A beam of light soon greets, filling him with hope that the climb's almost over.

_The Paksis next said,_ _"Worry, doubt, jealousy."_

The young Tarak admitted, "Before I came here, I was only thinking about myself. I didn't care about what the ones around me were thinking. It didn't matter to me but now I get it! If I had more power than what I have now, I would be able to protect them. I won't back down!" The Negative Conscience came back, "Get out of my way! I don't fear you anymore!" He soon reaches the top of the cave and bathes in the sunset.

Kokopari stated, _"And so, another pure worrier has been born."_

Rabat said to Hibiki, "You're finally on your own stage, kid. Now make yourself know and this time use your own words!"

Hibiki screamed, "Ahhhhhhh! I am Hibiki Tokai! I won't back away. I will fight for them, for the people who believe in me!" Dita's Dread appears out of the distance.

"Mr. Alien!" Dita cried with tears of joy as she saw Hibiki standing there with an accomplished smile.

"Ha ha, stop it! Please!" Misty laughed as Jura gave her kisses on her cheek while Barnette just shrugged.

Nagase joins Nathan in the garden, laying her head against his shoulder.

He said, "I told you he had a no quit attitude."

Nagase closed her eyes smiling, "You're right. You know, space is infinite. It's mysterious are far beyond our imagination." Some members of the salvage crew haul the Vanguard aboard a transport ship to bring it back to the Nirvana for repairs.

Kokopari told the young pilot, _"You have passed the test, young one. You are indeed a noble warrior."_

Hibiki rubbed his nose, "Oh, stop. I'm embarrassed enough from making a big scene earlier." The chief places a stone on Hibiki's forehead.

He said, _"As long as you have this stone, we are always with you. You have overcome the challenge of this land and have been reborn. From this day on, this planet is your new homeland. You may return here anytime you wish. Both in hard times and in happy times, you don't need to hesitate. We'll always be here to greet you because forever more we are your family."_

Hibiki repeated, "My family?"

Kokopari nodded softly, _"That's right."_

The Vanguard pilot choked up and said, "Thank you very much." Once Hibiki returns, the Nirvana continues on.

Magno stated, "Once we pass this storm, we'll be on our way home toward Mejale. Everyone, don't let your guard down."

The bridge bunnies nodded, "Roger!"

'Once we arrive at Tarak and Mejale, we need to convince the leaders that we need to combine our forces. We all know the Harvesters will fight down to the last unit. Father, if you can hear me, please help us in our final push on this journey.' Nathan thought with a prayer.

Later that night, Hibiki walks through the deserted hallway towards Dita's room. He felt that it was time to fulfill his promise however, it doesn't do anything for the butterflies in Hibiki's stomach. Arriving at the door, Hibiki rings the buzzer.

He heard Dita say, "Come in!" The door slides open and the redhead automatically beams at the sight of the person she ultimately developed feelings for. When they first met, Dita was curious about Hibiki considering her obsession with Extra Terrestrial stuff.

Hibiki scratched the back of his head nervously, "Um, hi there, Dita. I felt that I shouldn't have to keep you waiting. You made me promise to visit your room so I felt that it was time to fulfill it."

Dita laughed heartily, "Then what are you waiting for, Mr. Alien? Come on in!" She practically drags him in by the arm.

'Whoa!' Hibiki thought with a sweat drop from the sheer amount of UFO stuff Dita had.

Dita took her tiara off and smiled, "What do you want me to show you first?"

Hibiki said, "Anything you like, I guess." With that, Dita begins her show and tell. The next half hour's spent showing Dita's collection, Hibiki didn't know what time it was before the last alien toy was shown to him.

Dita cried happily, "That's about it."

Hibiki chuckled, "I underestimated on how much you like alien stuff."

The redhead chirped, "Mm-hm, I've had a passion for UFOs since I was a little girl!"

'More like a fanatic.' The Vanguard pilot mentally corrected.

He stands up to leave but he feels Dita grab his hand, Hibiki looks over his shoulder to see the bubbly redhead staring at him with her beautiful blue eyes that were filled with tears at the edges.

She begged, "Please, don't go Mr. Alien."

Hibiki said, "But Dita, If I don't then people will think I've disappeared again."

Dita shook his head, "I don't care! Stay here for the night! Please?"

The young Tarak relented, "Okay." Elated by the news, the redhead pulls out her pajamas and begins to remove her clothing. Hibiki's face was a cherry red color as more and more of Dita's body was revealed to his eyes, it's not long before he finds the Dread pilot clad only in red bra and panties. She next puts on her pajamas and buttons up her shirt.

Dita announced, "I'm done! Hm, Mr. Alien?" She saw him standing there like he's seen a ghost anime style, "You okay? Hello? Snap out of it!" She snaps her fingers and that seemed to do the trick because Hibiki comes back to reality.

He wondered, "What happened?" Returning his gaze to the front, Hibiki sees Dita in her sleepwear.

The redhead walks over to the bed, pulls back the covers and slides in before patting the mattress silently telling Hibiki to join her. The lad shakes the hot memory of Dita in only undergarments out of his head before joining her in the bed. He tenses up when Dita pulls him closer until their faces are millimeters apart.

She asked, "What's wrong, Mr. Alien? You're all tensed up."

Hibiki cried, "Well, this is the first time I've been in an actual bed. On top of that, this is also the first time having someone this close, you of all people."

Dita giggled, "I guess there's a first time for everything. I merely want you to sleep with me." She saw him blush, "No, no, not in that sort of way." Hibiki inwardly sighs and Dita turns off the light, the bubbly redhead snuggles up to him and dozes off. Hibiki soon joins her, her lovely scent flooding his nose. Unknown to him, a smile forms on Dita's face happy of the fact that Hibiki fulfilled his promise.

A/N: Chapter 10 done.

Hoped everybody had a wonderful Thanksgiving.

Here, Blaze and Hamilton have another encounter. Think of it as a precursor to the final battle.

Hibiki both succeeded in the Warrior's Trial and visited Dita's room.

Nearing the end, folks.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 11.

Vader 23A


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat Series.

Vandread Ace: The Second Stage

Vandread Jura guides the Nirvana through the magnetic storm inside its improved shields. Hibiki examines all the enhancements the Vandread had obtained.

He said, "Interesting, it looks like some areas have been fortified. We can use this to get through smaller, weaker magnetic storms!"

Jura said ecstatically, "You hear that, everyone? The newly improved version of Vandread Jura will elegantly tow you all the way to Mejale! You better be grateful!" Spirits are high among the crew as the radar shows them their home planet.

Barnette mumbled, "Almost there." Duero sits alone inside the infirmary.

He wondered, "Was the journey a long one, hard to say." Meia stands behind Grimm, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder. Grimm happily welcomes the loving gesture from his lover.

'Please. Even if I make it back home, please allow me to stay with Mr. Alien.' Dita mentally prayed.

So far the Harvesters haven't launched any attacks, the Nirvana crew knew it'd be foolish hoping it would remain that way. When Nathan looks around, he's amazed on how much the crew's view on men has changed over the course of this journey. The whole propaganda about the two genders being sworn enemies to each other was no longer present, much to the young man's delight. What surprised him even more was that the bridge bunny Celtic no longer wore that childish bear costume. Instead he would find her wearing a variety of different clothes. Like one day she'd wear a cosplay outfit, the next day she would be seen donning kenoichi attire. Her current choice of clothing was a bikini.

'She'll certainly turn heads when she is fully grown, that's for sure.' Nathan thought in a pleasant matter.

Dita said, "We're almost home."

Paiway cried through her frog puppet, "I'm excited, ribbit."

Misty scoffed, "Hmph! What makes you so certain that Mejale hasn't been invaded by the Harvesters? You are so full of yourselves have you girls ever thought that you'll get harvested the moment you enter Mejalian territory?"

Celtic asked, "How can you say such a cruel thing?"

Misty replied, "No reason. It's just that your home planet is of no concern to me. Later." She leaves the garden.

Celtic exclaimed, "What a snotty little brat! She should mind her own business!" Out in space, the Nirvana collides with a rock fragment.

Bart grunted, "Ah! Do you think we'll it make it there at this rate?"

Hibiki replied, "You can't let something like this bother you. We're going to make sure that we get there! I'll see it with my own eyes: our future!"

Jura teased, "Oh, you sound so mature. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Hibiki looks at her in bewilderment when the buxom blonde said that. The shaking soon stops.

Dita said, "Whew, that was a close call."

Paiway nodded, "You got that right, ribbit."

The redhead commented, "Mr. Alien is doing very well!" She contacted him, "Mr. Alien!"

He looked at her image, "What is it?"

Dita told him, "You know what? There will be a lot of tasty food ready when you get back!"

Hibiki smiled, "Sounds good."

Jura frowned, "So what is this all about between the two of you?"

Barnette came up on another monitor, "Oh, stop pouting! I'll make something special for you as well, Jura." The blonde-haired Dread pilot beamed and gives her friend cheerful words before blowing a kiss to Barnette.

Hibiki observed Jura's change of mood, "She's really weird."

Jura then realized something, "You know, this may sound weird but even if you became friends with Dita, you're still a guy. You won't be able to stay on Mejale!"

Hibiki retorted, "That's not important right now! Fighting the Harvest is more important than future events like that!"

Dita agreed, "That's right! I will fight alongside Mr. Alien down to my last breath!" Hibiki and Dita's relationship was on more subtle ground now, in fact he was more surprised of the fact that she called him Mr. Alien less frequently. At least when they were alone.

Jura purred seductively, "Then why don't we go ahead and make a baby?"

Hibiki replied, "Focus on the task at hand, Jura! Have you forgotten the fact that you're in a relationship with Bart?!"

The blonde-haired pilot shook her head, "Hm, you're not very honest are you?" Parfet stops by the infirmary to pay Duero a visit.

She greeted, "Hey doctor, how are you today?"

Duero replied, "Not bad."

Parfet stated, "You know, I noticed that when you're happy the pitch of your voice goes down. Others' voices get higher when they are excited."

Duero turned to her smiling, "Should I be thankful that someone likes to spend time observing me?"

Parfet also smiled, "I guess I'm a little nervous. My heart skipped a beat just now!"

Duero teased, "Should I examine you?"

The lead engineer chuckled, "Oh no, I'm fine." Misty steps onto a skywalk above the Paksis in the engine room.

She snorted, "Everybody's all cheerful while I am an outsider!" Q-Chan told her to look at the Paksis, "What? Is something wrong with the Paksis?"

Pyoro held a bunch of fliers while shouting, "Extra, extra! We're holding a banquet to celebrate our return to Mejale and Tarak!" He showed Misty a flier but the teen developed a tick mark and looked away so Pyoro asked her, "Why are you all grumpy? Are you lonely?"

Misty blinked, "What? Me lonely? That's totally absurd!"

The white robot exclaimed, "I knew it! Pyoro!" He suddenly becomes possessed by the Paksis and tells Misty that it was a single entity at one point but an accident caused it to separate and that its other half was connected to the corrupt and twisted inhabitants of Earth. It eventually told her that the two sides are interacting with one another and this shocked Misty because in her eyes they were calling out to each other but at the same time fighting each other. She reached out to hug the possessed robot.

In Vandread Jura, the blonde-haired Dread pilot wondered, "Did you ever wonder at some point what it'd be like if men and women actually came together to create a baby?"

Hibiki started, "Well..."

Jura pointed at herself, "Do you think we can try it out?"

Hibiki yelled, "Drop the subject, would ya? Besides I don't even know how to make one!"

Jura comically pouted, "Then how did you know how to deliver Ezra's baby?"

Hibiki looked at the canopy, "It's not that I wanted to!"

The buxom blonde-haired added, "You won't make a very good Ohma with that kind of attitude."

Hibiki cried, "Hm? You mean a parent? Come to think of it, I wonder what I would teach my kids if had any."

The Mejalian stared at him, "You're still a kid yourself."

The young Tarak declared, "Yeah? It'd be better if I showed results, you know?"

Jura raised an eyebrow, "You really have changed." The Nirvana exits the magnetic storm at long last.

Amarone cried, "Finally, we're out of the storm!"

Magno held up her drink, "I say a toast is in order!"

The crew yelled in unison, "Cheers!" Jura whines that they've started the party without her.

Bart exited the helm, "I'm back!" He turned around to see the crew in the ship's garden, "No fair, they started without me! Oh well, there's no use sulking over it. I better hop in and enjoy myself while I can." Parfet and Duero arrive just in time.

Parfet gasped in amazement, "Wow! Everyone's here!"

Duero admitted, "I'm not so good with crowds."

The leader engineer replied, "Then just stick with me! Come on, doc!" She grabs a hold of his hand and pulls him into the crowd.

Bart rubbed his eyes in astonishment, "No way! Parfet and Duero have that kind of relationship?" He discovered that one particular person was absent, "How come Jura hasn't come back yet? She would hate missing this." He makes his way down to the garden.

Meia wanders the hallways in search of Misty until she finds the teen sitting on the engine room skywalk.

Meia said, "I've been wondering where you were. How come you are not at the party? Come on, let's go join the others."

Misty explained, "The Paksis would be lonely if I left it so I decided to keep it company."

Meia nodded, "Alright then. I'll stay as well."

Misty looked at the Dread leader with tears in her red eyes, "Dear Sister."

Dita contacted Hibiki, "Come on, Mr. Alien, you're missing the party!"

Hibiki told her, "Calm down. I'm on my way!" The Vandread defuses and the two craft land in the hanger, the pilots head for the garden.

Dita congratulated, "You did great out there, Mr. Alien!"

Barnette added her two cents, "You did great as well, Jura!" The blonde immediately ran into her chest and the brunette asked, "Don't you think you are going a little overboard?"

Jura freed her face to look at her close friend, "You've been so busy with your duties at Reg Central that I felt so lonely." Barnette strokes the young woman's hair.

A voice demanded, "Hey! What am I, chopped liver?" They both turn to see Bart standing there with an upset look on his face.

Jura walked up to him and embraced the helmsman, "I haven't forgotten about you, dear. You have been an excellent helmsman for us!" She plants her ruby red lips on his as the two kissed in front of Barnette who stands there happy over the fact that Jura found someone to have a lasting relationship with, at least she hoped so. Because Bart hurt her friend in any way, there would be hell to pay.

Dita noticed that someone wasn't present, "Hey, where's Misty?"

Hibiki answered, "Maybe she thinks that she doesn't fit in with the rest of us."

Nathan said, "Though I can understand where she is coming from. After all her home world was wiped clean of all life by the Harvesters, leaving her as the sole survivor." On the skywalk in the engine room, Misty and Meia talk.

Misty said, "I always convinced myself that I wasn't lonely if I doubted myself. But now...I'm scared of being alone."

Meia explained, "Heh, how ironic because I use to think the same way. In the beginning, I always sought solitude. I felt that if I prevented from becoming attached to someone that I wouldn't get hurt, yet in the back of my mind I hated myself for thinking that way. Throughout this journey I have come to realize that distancing yourself from those who care about you would only lead to more isolation and ultimately an isolated existence. When Razgriz Squadron came here, they changed me in their own way. Nathan believes that even if you are a squadron leader, you should ask others for advise if you have doubts about something, Nagase said that pride isn't always everything because it can prove to be your Achilles Heel, Snow understands that courage is important and Grimm was able to convince me that falling in love with someone doesn't make you weak. Instead you become stronger than you can possibly know because it gives you a reason to fight for. I love Grimm with all of my heart and I will continue to do so even in the afterlife. The same thing goes for everyone onboard this ship including you, Misty." She gives the 14-year old a heartwarming smile.

She pulls Misty to her feet and the two start leaving the engine room before Dita shows up with a smile on her face.

She grabbed Misty's hands, "Come on, Misty. You're missing the party!" They arrived at the banquet and the redhead continued, "It's depressing if you do not know how others feel. We are here for you, Misty. You're never alone with us around. I know! When we get back you can move in with me!"

Misty replied, "Sorry but I'm not interested in becoming a UFO nut!" She gives Dita annoyed expression at first but then it softened making the redhead giggle.

Bart downs his second cup of alcohol with a sigh.

He said, "This is some pretty strong stuff!"

Jura smiled slyly, "My, my, I never knew you drank. Care for thirds?"

Bart rubbed the back of his shaved head, "I am not much of a drinker, Jura. I'm fine with two rounds because anymore and I won't be able to steer the Nirvana properly." He chuckles sheepishly before the alarm sounds, prompting him to return to the helm and the bridge bunnies to enter their bridge control consoles as multiple signatures pop up on the ship's radar, showing the crew a huge swarm of mines.

Belvedere gasped in shock, "It seems we have entered a massive minefield! Analysis show it to be a line of defense for Tarak!"

Magno exclaimed, "For Tarak?"

Amarone added, "There's an automated message, I'll put it through."

It said, _"This is the Tarak space defense system, please state your ship's identification code. If you don't comply, we will designate you as an enemy and will commence attack."_

Hibiki appeared on the monitor and asked, "What do you think we should do, captain?"

Magno ordered, "Take no action, Hibiki! This defense line helps stop or at least slow down attacks launched by Earth!"

The system said, _"No identification has been made, now assuming defensive attack mode."_

BC mumbled, "Oh no!"

Magno narrowed her gray eyes, "A Tarak identification code. Don't you men have something like that?"

Bart came up on a separate monitor and informed, "Identification codes were only given to senior officers! We were junior officers still in training!"

Duero admitted, "I regret to say it but I wasn't assigned one either."

Hibiki growled, "Damn it, the same thing goes for me." The gun turrets start to take aim.

Ezra gasped, "The defense system has targeted the Nirvana!" Razgriz Squadron grunted in frustration. They didn't want to die after a year-long battle with the Harvesters to come this far only to be shot down. They had little options at the moment. There's no way they would able to shoot down all those mines and the defense system without the risk of getting caught in the explosion, they had no Tarak ID code on them because they weren't born on the planet and needed to warn both Tarak and Mejale about the Earth's harvesting operation. For the first time since Nagase's plane was shot down by a SAM during the orchastrated war with Yuktobania, the Ghosts of Razgriz didn't know what to do.

Barnette said, "To think we'd be shot down by Tarak!"

Paiway broke down into tears, "We made it all the way back! I wanted to go home!"

Meia placed a hand on the young nurse's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry, we'll make it back."

Belvedere announced, "158 seconds remaining!" Parfet and Duero bolt for the pod control room to deactivate the mines.

Duero said, "How strange, I feel less nervous with you around."

Parfet looked at him and smiled, "Same here."

Belvedere announced again, this time with fear, "Only 30 seconds left!"

Beads of sweat run down Nagase's face with that announcement

Bart panicked, "Oh, man! Why didn't I get Grand Pa's code when I had the chance?!"

Grimm felt his heart beat faster as the blonde-haired bridge bunny did the final countdown, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Before she can finish, BC reaches up and touches the green gem on the choker of her short green shirt. It flashes for a moment before turning red.

She spoke in a different voice, "Tenmei Urasagumi of the Tarak Empire Special Investigation Bureau. Rank: Commander. ID Code: Kanoe- 2038. Commence confirmation." Everyone waited anxiously for an answer.

The defense system said, _"Confirmation complete. We pray for your ship's success."_ The minefield deactivates, allowing the Nirvana to pass through.

Tenmei ordered, "Ezra, leave a marker of our current location."

Ezra replied nervously, "Roger."

The Tarak undercover agent said, "Attention all crew, we are taking the custody of a spy to the brig. Two security guards report to the bridge immediately!"

'Holy shit, never saw that one coming.' Grimm thought with a look of disbelief.

Amarone asks Tenmei who he was only to receive a sigh from him.

Magno apologized, "I'm really sorry you had to do that. There wasn't much choice."

Tenmei gasped in shock while staring at the old pirate, "You mean...you knew all along?" Magno smiles at him.

The spy exhaled with a sad smile, "I'm truly sorry that I deceived all of you, you're wonderful people. Although it was short, it was an honor to serve under you, captain." Magno closes her eyes in understanding.

The security guards soon escort him from the bridge, leaving a shocked Bart behind.

He said, "You gotta be kidding! She was a guy this entire time?" Hibiki runs down the hallway and stops when Tenmei walks past him, making the Vanguard pilot wonder how this happened.

The Tarak spy soon reaches the brig but then senses the guard's hesitation.

He said, "What's wrong? Activate the shield."

The guard started, "But I..."

Tenmei cut her off, "Do it!" The guard activated the laser grid as he assured, "Don't worry, I won't try to escape." The armed guard leaves the room just as Duero and Hibiki enter.

Hibiki demanded, "Why? Why would the leaders of Tarak go this far? Tell me!" Duero, on the other hand, remains calm as if he knew all along.

Tenmei replied, "The relationship between the two planets have become irreparable."

Duero queried, "What I would like to know is how you fit in all of this. What'd the chances of us surviving this long if you were not a guy? If there is one thing this journey has taught me is that my previous education left a few things out. I have also discovered that people have the ability to change under their own free will. This ship is proof of that. Wouldn't you agree, Commander?" Tenmei remains silent.

Another alarm sounds.

Amarone cried, "Captain, we are detecting ships from Tarak!"

Belvedere added, "We're detecting ships from Mejale as well!"

Snow chuckled, "It's just one surprise after another." Tenmei closes his eyes to brace himself for the next chain of events.

A/N: Chapter 11 done.

The crew have made it back to Tarak and Mejale but not without surprises. With the final battle rapidly approaching, will they get out of this situation?

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 12.

Vader 23A


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace: The Second Stage

The crew watch as the two fleets close in on their position.

Belvedere said, "The Tarak fleet has targeted the Nirvana!"

Bart begged with anime tears, "Please don't shoot us down! I beg you!" Well, this was just fantastic. The crew had to endure an entire year of battles with Earth to return but instead of being welcomed with open arms, they are targeted due to the fact that they're space pirates, the only exceptions were Razgriz Squadron and crew of the Kestrel II.

Amarone informed, "Captain, I have received a message from the Tarak fleet. It says: 'Attention pirates of Mejale, prepare for an unconditional surrender!' That's all it says."

Misty asked, "What for? How come they can't talk to us directly?"

Pyoro replied, "On Tarak, they say if you talk to women your ears and vocal cords will blow up!"

Misty gagged, "Gross!"

Ezra added, "We're now being hailed by the Mejale fleet! They say: 'If you follow the Tarak fleet's unconditional surrender, we will board your ship and evacuate your crew!' What's our best course of action, captain?"

Magno concluded, "I think it'd be best not to push our luck." She hailed Dave Anderson, "Hey Dave, did you receive those transmissions as well?"

Dave nodded, "Yes, we did. Like you, we have decided to comply with the Tarak fleet's demand. Sean has already activated our ship's security system." In the brig, Hibiki, Duero and Tenmei hear the alarm.

Hibiki wondered, "Now what?"

Duero asked Tenmei, "How do you think Tarak will react to all of this?"

Tenmei explained, "Whatever happens next depends on how the captain handles the information about the harvest."

Duero said, "So in other words, the harvest is our trump card, right?"

Tenmei shook his head automatically, "No, not quite. We still have another card to play." He begins to explain the plan to Duero as a Mejale ship docks with the Nirvana and the boarding party enters the ship.

They appear before the crew wearing the same space suits the crew used during the Ikazuchi raid.

Paiway took in the sight, "Women are scary. At least that's what they say." They aim their guns at her, scaring the young nurse.

Meia yelled, "Stop that! She's just a child!" One member of the boarding crew shoves Meia down to the ground as the rest of them split up to gather the others. Dita and Parfet get captured as the redhead made boxed lunches for Hibiki, Duero and Bart since they were going back to eating those pills again.

Nagase willingly allows herself to be arrested while giving her captors an icy glare.

At the same time, Jura meets up with Barnette at Reg Central where the brunette was busy typing on the console.

Jura demanded, "Come on, Barnette! We need to go!"

Barnette said, "Just give me a little more time!" She noticed her close friend holding a bunch of stuff, "What the hell are you doing with that?"

Jura smiled, "These items are not easy to come by, Barnette. They're one of a kind!"

Barnette clarified, "Not that, I mean the book."

The blonde-haired Dread pilot blushed, "Oh, I thought it would come in handy if the time of need arises."

The dark green-haired woman asked, "You're still obsessed with that?"

Jura became serious, "Anyway, what were you doing just now?"

Barnette answered, "Security. That way, they won't hack in and do whatever they please with the ship." A group of the Mejale boarding party arrives at Reg Central and pointed their laser rifles at the two women, Barnette presses the activation button under the desk to turn the security system on.

Nathan finishes explaining the plan to his fellow wingmen.

He asked, "Do you understand?"

Snow nodded, "Yes, Captain." Hearing weapons being cocked, the men turn around to spot armed guards of the Tarak boarding party aiming their guns at them. Nathan, Snow and Grimm raise their hands in the air before the guards put them behind their backs and place handcuffs on them. With a shove, the group heads for the boarding ship.

The remaining members of the Mejale boarding crew reach the bridge and take aim at the personnel.

Magno sarcastically said, "Oh my, you certainly know how to greet people. I guess we'll accept your invitation." Hibiki, Duero, Bart and Pyoro wander onto the engine room skywalk.

Duero cried, "You know, this is like some twist of fate. There is where you first met Dita, in fact this where we all first met. Here we discovered the origin of men and women and a world we haven't seen yet."

Hibiki demanded sternly, "Okay, what's this all about? I hate seeing usually energetic people becoming quiet all of a sudden!" He glares at Pyoro and Bart, who look at something else.

Duero smiled sympathetically at him, "Oh, don't worry about them. Bart's been like ever since he found out the commander was a guy and it's tough on Pyoro being separated from Fiona."

Hibiki smirked, "Hold on, you discovered that I'm a member of the first generation."

The doctor nodded, "That's correct, you certainly are." When Hibiki goes on about how he will convince the higher-ups, the lad feels a stinging sensation in his posterior. Hibiki turns around to see Duero holding an injection gun in his hand, the pilot realizes that the doctor induced him with a sedative. Hibiki's vision becomes blurry and his limbs go numb as the effects kick in. He plummets into the Paksis.

Bart gasped, "What the hell? It swallowed him!"

Pyoro said, "The Paksis is keeping him safe."

Duero told them, "They had no idea that Hibiki was here in the first place. This way, he will serve as the ace up our sleeve?"

Bart asked him, "How did you come with that?"

Duero said, "You can thank the commander for it."

The bald helmsman whined, "I don't wanna talk about that right now!" He collapses to the ground anime style.

Pyoro asked, "What should I do?"

Bart got up and growled at the robot, "You just lie here and play dead!" He rubs Pyoro's head mercilessly.

The white robot exclaimed, "Stop! That hurts!" Nathan, Grimm and Snow meet up with Duero and Hibiki in the brig, little do they know that Nathan placed a knife in his boot.

After securing the crew, the Mejale ship departs while the Tarak raiding party frees the male prisoners.

One said, "I'm free at last!"

A guard said to Duero, "I'm surprised they did not eat your liver."

The doctor nodded, "Yes. I suppose they still had a full stomach after eating a recent meal." The laser bars to Tenmei's cell deactivate and he steps out.

One guard removed the handcuffs before saluting the undercover spy, "This way, sir. The Prime Minister is waiting for you." A boot collides with Pyoro as the NAVI robot pretends to be dead.

He frowned, "That was most likely Bart, wasn't it?" The boarding ship departs and Bart watches other Tarak ships roll in to secure the Nirvana.

Inside the court room on Mejale, a session was taking place.

The female judge looks at the Hello Baby book with disdain.

She said in a cruel voice, "How absolutely disgusting!" She threw the book to the ground, "Burn that book immediately!"

One bent down to retrieve as Jura cried, "Hey! Give that back!"

The judge demanded, "Be silent, Ms. Elden! Were you attempting to convert others to your sinful act? You're a witch! Admit it, Ms. Elden. Not only you but every one of your friends are nothing but despicable witches!"

Jura glared at her angrily, "A witch? Where do you get off calling me that, huh? If there's anybody being a witch here, it's you!"

Misty whispered to Meia, "I guess this is what they say. In a way, Mejale's a really nice place."

The judge sat back down, "From what I heard, you have fooled with the public about a harvesting operation, and you have used that as justification for a coup de tat attempt."

Parfet asked, "A coup de tat?"

Barnette groaned, "God, talking about playing the victim!"

Magno stated, "We didn't anything about that part." The jury whisper to each other.

Misty said in disbelief, "They haven't been informed about the harvest, they are completely in the dark!"

The judge declared, "By the power of Lord Grand Ma, you are hereby sentenced to life! Take them away! Court adjourned!" Fiona starts crying as her parent tries to calm her down.

Nagase said, "Are you ignorant or completely stupid?"

The judge looked over her shoulder, "What did you say?"

Nagase continued with defiance in her eyes, "You don't give a shit about the information we have sent you was true?"

The judge warned, "Listen you..."

Nagase shouted, "No, you listen! Even as we speak, your planet and the men's world of Tarak are in mortal danger! A massive armada of ships from Earth is making its way here to harvest each one of you and yet, you don't seem to care! You have been so blinded by this gender war that you can't break through the web of lies your parents fed you when you were an infant to see a greater enemy threatening your future of co-existence with the men. Why can't you see that this war is utterly pointless? Mejale and Tarak should ban together to counter this threat posed by Earth!"

The judge snapped, "I've heard enough! Get them out of my sight!" The guards lead them to a prisoner transport ship.

Nagase yelled, "You're making a serious mistake, one that will haunt you to the grave!"

Magno said firmly, "That's enough, Nagase. You did your best but she refused to listen." The female Osean bares her teeth with an angry scowl on her face.

In the Prime Minister's office on Tarak, he gives Tenmei a medal.

He praised, "The information you have provided us will prove be very useful in the future. Lord Grand Pa is very pleased with your accomplishment."

Tenmei saluted him, "Thank you very much, sir."

"Don't you think you could've done something with...you know..." The Prime Minister insisted when he looked at his spy's feminine chest.

Tenmei said, "I cannot until I've been informed that my mission is complete. In other words, I'm awaiting your orders." He then formed a teasing grin, "Why? Don't you like this look?" His superior grimaced nervously.

Once Tenmei was gone, the Prime Minister instructed, "Next, we must re-educate Duero and Bart. They have been in contact with women from what we have seen in the videos. That isn't something to been in the proud men of Tarak." Nathan, Grimm and Snow sit in their holding cell while a couple of security guards stand outside of the cell.

Unknown to them, Nathan uses a paperclip he found earlier to unlock the handcuffs and drops them as quietly as he can before pulling the knife from his boot. He silently sneaks up behind them and covers one of the guards' mouth and slits his throat. The other two whip around to fire but Nathan quickly obtains the dead guard's Scorpion sub-machine gun and shoots both of them in the head. The 24-year old reaches out to retrieve the key to their cell. Grabbing a hold of it, he places the key inside the lock and soon hears a clicking noise indicating that the door had been unlocked. Nathan pushes the cell door open and frees his wingmen before handing them a gun each.

Nathan said, "We better move fast because I am certain it won't take long for them to discover that we have escaped." Snow and Grimm nod in agreement before moving out to rescue Dave and his crew.

The prisoner transport ship takes its passengers to a prison facility built into a nearby asteroid.

Magno and her crew stand in one of the cars then feel a thud as the ship docks with the facility.

Magno asked, "Are you scared, Meia?"

Meia replied, "No, not really."

The pirate leader smiled, "Don't think about it too much, it's not one of your best habits."

Meia looked up, "I just wonder what Hibiki would say in a time like this."

Magno replied, "I'm sure he would ask the same thing as you."

The Dread leader smiled, "Right." The crew are escorted to their cells, as they were they see many convicted female criminals.

One of the prisoners gasped, "Hey, you! You're Magno Vivan, right?" The old woman smiles at her, providing proof that it was indeed her while simultaneously causing the other cells to erupt.

The guard barked, "Shut up, all of you! Be quiet or suffer the consequences!"

Misty said in surprise, "Wow. I never imagined you would be this popular."

Jura smiled at her, "Although we're space pirates, we tend to have fun doing it!"

Barnette raised her restraints, "Excuse me, Jura but how would you call getting a life sentence fun?" Inside the Paksis, Hibiki starts to come to after the effects of the sedative wear off though his posterior felt sore.

He groaned, "Damn them, they set me up!" He then saw the Paksis flashing red, "I haven't seen this kind of reaction before, it's the exact opposite of what I normally see. Oh I get it, the enemy's coming, aren't they? There is no point in being afraid so shut up and watch me!" He emerges from the Paksis and wanders through the hallway to find anyone but the place was deserted except for Pyoro, who hovers over to him.

Pyoro informed, "Everyone was evacuated while you were unconscious."

Hibiki frowned, "So it's just us, huh? We must move quickly because the Harvesters are coming."

The white robot told him, "The ship's in lockdown mode because Barnette didn't want the men taking control of the Nirvana."

Hibiki groaned, "She's so damn sneaky. Will you girls hurry and get your asses back here?" Dave Anderson and his crew sit quietly in their cells when all of a sudden they hear gunfire erupting from outside the entrance. Dave sees the last guard getting his brains blown out then falls down, blood pouring out of the hole in his head.

Blaze, Swordsman and Archer enter the cell block and get them out.

Swordsman asked, "Where were Duero and Bart taken to?"

Dave answered, "They were sent to the torture room for 're-education' as it was called by one security guard. I can tell you how to get there. First move halfway down this hallway until you come to a fork where the hallway gets separated into 3 different areas. Take the one on the left and walk a few feet down until you come across a thick steel door. That's the torture room. We better get going to retrieve the Kestrel II. Good-luck in your mission, Blaze."

Blaze saluted the young man, "Thanks. Good-luck to you as well. Swordsman, Archer, let's go." Dave watches them leave before giving orders to his crew.

Inside the Tarak torture room, Bart's back gets assaulted by a whip, the bald helmsman screams in pain as he feels his flesh being torn by the whip.

His torturer demanded, "Swear allegiance to Lord Grand Pa!"

Bart spat, "Screw you! No matter how much you whip us, we'll never change our values!" Gritting his teeth, the torturer resumes afflicting pain on the man.

Duero groaned, "Bart!"

The other tormentor smiled sickly, "If you're really a man, you would help him. All you have to say is 'All hail Lord Grand Pain.' That's all it takes."

Duero replied, "Women are nothing like they are portrayed in the films! They are really wonderful people. It is you who has been blinded by our planet's religion." Tenmei suddenly walks in. Behind him, Duero spots Blaze, Swordsman and Archer leaning against the wall with the Razgriz Squadron leader poking his head out, placing his index finger against his lips to ask the doctor not to give away their presence. Blaze hides from sight again when Tenmei looks over his shoulder.

He asked, "How are they holding up?"

One torturer replied, "Very stubborn, I'm afraid. They have been thoroughly contaminated by the women!" The Tarak spy walks up to Bart.

Duero glared at him, "Are you going to sell us out again and get yourself another medal?"

Bart said, "I can't believe that I had growing feelings for you! I guess it's fortunate that they did not develop further!"

Tenmei held out his hand, "Here, give it to me. Let me show you how it's done." The tormentor hands over the weapon with a sick smile, "This is how you properly use a whip!" Bart braces himself but at the last moment, Tenmei changes target knocking the tormentors out.

Bart blinked in shock, "What the hell?"

Tenmei turned to them, "Let's hurry, the captain is waiting for us." He discarded the medal before stating, "It's annoying, you know. I got enough bouncing around on my chest as it is. You guys can come out now!" Blaze, Swordsman and Archer step into the room. The air reeked of blood and sweat.

Blaze said, "It looks like all those times serving under Magno has rubbed off on you. You're not much of a backstabber than I first thought. Well, what are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's head to the Nirvana, a surprise attack on the Mejalian prison facility should be taking place as we speak." Like he predicted, the prison facility's AA defenses get destroyed by a surprise attack sending the interior into chaos.

Edge uses this opportunity to reach out and slams the guard's head against the bars hard enough to knock her out before a group of suited visitors approach the cell and start taking them off.

One wore a decorative light blue dress, blue-green hair that reached the small of her back, purplish eyes, appeared to be in her late 20s and had a moderate skin tone.

The other was a Dread pilot with short fiery red hair, light purple eyes, deeply tanned skin, wore a flight suit like Meia except hers was brown and white with a pinkish tint to it and was slightly younger than Meia.

One said, "Captain!"

Dita gasped, "It's the girls that stayed behind at the camp!"

Ezra approached the blue-green-haired woman, "Rebecca!"

Rebecca came toward the bridge bunny, "Ezra! Hey, who's that?"

Ezra held up her infant, "Say hello to your Ohma, Fiona!" Rebecca smiles at the baby and the Mejale space pirates exit the cell.

Magno barked, "We need to take back the Nirvana."

Rebecca asked, "What's that?"

Magno smiled at her, "It's a ship like no other." Blaze, Swordsman and Archer lead Bart, Duero and Tenmei to a shuttle when they are greeted by more armed Tarak troops.

Swordsman growled, "To hell with this shit! Why can't you guys just let us go?" The Oseans return fire before taking cover again.

One Tarak soldier throws a grenade at them but Blaze quickly throws it back, killing the soldier and his comrades. Loading a fresh magazine into their guns Blaze, Swordsman and Archer spray lead at their enemy, downing each one. They soon find a shuttle and board it then Tenmei preps it for takeoff.

The Nirvana crew docks with their ship and the main door opens for Dita to see Hibiki eating the boxed lunch that was left.

Dita said, "Mr. Alien!"

Hibiki greeted, "How's it going?"

The redhead asked, "You're eating it like that?"

Hibiki licked the remains off his fingers, "You can't fight on an empty stomach. Besides, this stuff isn't bad half cold!" Dita happily accepts the compliment of her food and promises making more for him.

Jura sighed, "Geez, what's up with them?"

Pyoro spotted the baby, "Pyoro 2!"

He was stopped by Rebecca, "What exactly is this thing?"

Pyoro said, "I'm Pyoro 2's father!"

Rebecca growled, "What the hell is Pyoro 2?"

The while robot retorted, "Pyoro 2 is my..." He shuts up when he feels Nagase giving him a death glare.

Misty whined, "Just so you know, I now have prison record and I'm not even from Mejale!"

Hibiki ordered, "Type in the password already!"

Barnette said, "You don't know what it is? It's a motto we all know." She typed it in on her data pad, "See?" It displays the word "Smile."

Hibiki growled, "Why is it always cheesy lines?"

Meia approached him, "Stop whining. The big battle is at hand, let's get ready." The crew went to perform their duties.

Nagase heads for the hanger to see her and her squad mates' aircraft untouched so they can put their minds at ease.

The bridge bunnies enter the control consoles as the ship's radar picks up a shuttle approaching then docks. The occupants step out.

Bart entered the bridge and saluted, "Sorry if we kept ya waiting, we encountered some resistance." He enters the helm to steer the Nirvana.

Magno sensed Tenmei's presence, "Are you going to run away? I don't recall relieving you as my commander. I assume you'll return to us as Buzam?"

Tenmei walked out of the shadows, "Does this mean that you forgive me?"

The old pirate said, "Whether you're forgiven or not isn't important. However..." She looked at him sternly before smiling softly, "Could you please go back to using the voice you were using earlier?"

Tenmei smiled, "As you wish, captain." He touches the voice changing gem, making it flash green as he donned the identity of BC again.

Ezra asked, "Where to, commander?" BC nods before throwing away the Tarak uniform, revealing her previous green attire underneath.

She ordered, "All crew, run me a diagnosis of the entire ship! Bart, set for course 524!"

Bart nodded, "Roger that!" He's happy that the commander is back, just like his fellow crew mates. Another wave of pain strikes Magno's heart making her clench her chest while taking a few deep breathes to lessen the pain.

She said to the crew, "Listen up, everyone! No matter how hard the situation gets, don't even think about taking the coward's way out! We still got a future ahead of us so I expect you to fight with everything you've got."

Grimm added, "The Earth that me and my squad mates grew up on would never do what it is doing right now. The inhabitants are shells of their former selves, thinking they are the last true humans and everyone else as mere cattle. We must show them the error of their ways. We'll ensure that their operation ends in failure. You with me?"

The crew yelled as one, "Yeah!"

Razgriz Squadron feels anxiety well up in their chests as they stare at their fighters.

A/N: Chapter 12 done.

Well, my friends the final battle is here.

The crew escape from their prison and are back at the Nirvana and Kestrel II.

Only 3 chapters left.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 12.

Vader 23A


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Amassing Forces

Disclaimer: I down Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace: The Second Stage

Back together, the crew of the Nirvana prepare to deliver a five-star, restaurant quality ass whipping to the Harvesters in the final battle. The engineers work on last-minute tune ups or inspections. However, they know that their strength alone won't be enough to match the armada of enemy ships that are inbound.

Nathan finishes putting his gloves on after climbing into his g-suit, his wingmen mirror his actions.

To them this is more than just a battle, it's a battle that will determine the fate of all life as they know it! If the Harvesters aren't stopped, the only known resistance will fall and every single innocent person will be hunted down like animals for their organs. The universe will enter a time of darkness and tyranny never witnessed by anyone! Earth must be stopped at all costs! It made Razgriz Squadron sick to their stomachs that the Earth they grew up on transformed from a beautiful blue planet covered with water, an atmosphere, polar ice caps, continents, lush vegetation and teeming with life into a hideous green, acidic ball of rock with a web of machinery obscuring its surface.

With his helmet in hand, Nathan decides to pay a certain pilot a visit.

Hibiki does an inspection on his Vanguard when he senses someone approaching him and looks up to find BC standing there.

She commented, "You certainly look more mature than at the start of this journey."

Hibiki crossed his arms with a smile, "You think so? While flattering won't help I accept the compliment." BC was about to leave when Hibiki stopped her, "Hold up. I wanted to say thank you, I mean when I piloted my Vanguard during my very first battle. I acted all foolishly and had no idea on how to prove my existence but then you opened my eyes and I ceased being a brash, reckless hothead. So, thanks."

BC smiled, "You can take my word for it. You have done plenty to prove the existence of Hibiki Tokai." Hibiki smiled back at her.

Nathan called out, "Hello there." They both turn their heads toward him, "It seems my and Nagase's training have paid off. You have grown in more ways than one."

Hibiki said, "It's mostly thanks to you."

Nathan replied, "You know, if you were in the Osean Air Force I would see you being promoted to First Lieutenant or my rank of Captain."

Hibiki cocked his head, "Really?"

The young Osean reminded, "But don't let that get to your head, Hibiki. Your life can be snuffed out in an instant during a dogfight. I must go finish preparing for the battle now, good-luck out there soldier." He salutes Hibiki before walking off the platform.

Dita works on her Dread while Misty rode a hover up to her level.

She called out, "Dita!"

Dita beamed, "Hey, Misty!"

Misty said, "I felt that it was time to give you some encouragement."

The redhead smiled, "Thank you!"

The blue-haired teen asked her, "Are you scared?"

Dita shook her head, "Not when I'm with Mr. Alien!"

Misty chuckled, "I can't compete with you there."

Dita blushed, "Mr. Alien's really amazing! Sure, he makes mistakes and throws a tantrum about it but that is what drives him to be better. Whenever I'm with him my heart races wildly in my chest and that in turn drives me to do my best!" Misty smiles at her friend's heart-felt admission.

Jura and Meia watch the scene from nearby.

Jura rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, does she have to keep saying such childish things?"

Meia asked, "You don't want her to change, do you Jura?"

Jura looked at her, "You're sounding more like Hibiki every day." Meia softly laughs.

At the infirmary, Paiway decides whether or not to do a Pai check. She chooses not to.

Duero noticed it and couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong, Paiway?"

The young nurse said through her frog hand puppet, "I've decided to stop Pai checking on everyone, ribbit."

Duero smiled, "I see."

Paiway lowered the hand puppet to show a little blush staining her cheeks, "I think it's about time that I started thinking a little about myself."

Duero nodded, "That's good. I felt the same way when I first met everyone." The 11-year old sticks her tongue out in a playful matter.

Grimm runs a systems check on his MiG-29 Fulcrum. Mixed emotions run through him. One's over the fact that Earth's pulling out the stops in this harvesting operation and will be using the largest armada the crew has ever seen. The second one is whatever happens afterward depends on the outcome of this decisive battle. The third is anticipation because the fighter squadron knows that Hamilton, Ofnir and Grabacr will be out there in a thirst for vengeance. Ironically, Razgriz Squadron was also looking to exact revenge except theirs is spawned from being framed by Hamilton.

The young man looks up to spot Meia staring lovingly at him.

He smiled, "Hi, Meia." She climbs inside the cockpit and straddles his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Meia smiled back, "Hello, Grimm. I wanted to wish you good-luck out there because this is going to be a really intense battle with the Harvesters." The smile on Grimm's face warmed Meia's heart to no end.

Grimm said, "Come here!" He pulls her in for a passionate kiss pressing Meia's body against his for an entire minute before breaking the kiss. Meia blushes, something that Grimm found cute.

Meia touched her lips, "I never knew you could kiss like that, Grimm."

The Osean caressed her cheek, "You have no idea how happy it makes me feel knowing you're with me here and now."

Meia asked shyly, "After this battle, d-do you think that w-we can start a family?" That question floors Grimm. Was Meia, the cool headed, stern leader of the Dreads, asking to have a family with him?

Grimm hugged her, "Sure. One day, Meia. Not now but one day we will." His reward is another passionate kiss from Meia.

When they separated, Meia said, "Fight hard and strong, Grimm. Make your family proud." She steps out of the MiG-29 and heads for her Dread. Meia sensed that Grimm's watching her leave so she turns around and winks at him before continuing on. Grimm shakes his head with a small smile.

On the bridge, Magno looks at the numerous monitors showing the crew prepping for battle.

She ordered, "BC, I think it's time that you open a certain circuit...to both leaders of the men and women!"

BC replied, "You mean Grand Ma and Grand Pa." On Tarak, Hibiki's grandpa makes his way toward the council chamber where the council members including Grand Pa await.

He showed a pot with a sprouting plant, "Look at this, gentlemen. Even through the harsh environment of our world, something has finally started to grow!"

One council member said with disinterest, "You had to drag all of us out just to show us this? I suppose you retain that old belief until the day you die."

Soon Grand Ma appears on a separate monitor, prompting the occupants to wonder if the old woman knew Lord Grand Pa and are soon proven right because Grand Pa called her Anri and Anri called him Zen.

Another council member demanded, "Quit fooling around! You volunteered to guard the people who are in cold sleep underground! What's gotten into you?"

Jin said, "The time has come! You see, 100 years ago we came here on colonization ships to claim this land. We put our roots down in the soil and believed that it was up to Earth to increase the number of descendants.

Zen asked, "What's your point, Jin?"

The old man replied, "My point is that it's time to pull back, my brothers. This isn't our future."

A third council member cried, "Have you lost your mind? It was a tough choice making Zen 'Grand Pa' and Anri 'Grand Ma' so we could separate men and women and now you..."

Jin cut him off, "That was a foolish decision. The colonization ships were meant for prosperity of humans, not separate them! Do you think that justifies the actions for the children who call this planet home?

The third council member asked him, "Are you suggesting that we should repeat what happened 100 years ago?"

Jin replied, "At that time, I gave in but not this time."

The member said, "Then we won't have a resolution. With the eight of us, it leaves us with a split vote!"

Jin improvised, "What if we let the ninth one make the decision?"

Zen furrowed, "The ninth? Are you talking about Hibiki? But that's impossible!"

Anri asked, "What do you mean? Hibiki is supposed to be in cold sleep!"

Jin nodded, "True but he woke up 14 years ago, right around the time you were building the Ikazuchi. The wheels of fate had started to turn!"

"That boy Hibiki is about to fight as one of us!" Magno announced as her image appeared on the screen.

Anri said, "So you must be Magno, leader of the Mejale space pirates."

The visitor stared at Magno, "Magno?" He then recognized her, "Why it is Little Magno! I remember playing games with you during our younger days, it brings back memories!"

Magno smiled warmly, "Uncle Jin. I'm glad you remember me, I recall you playing games with me during our younger days. Good times."

A council member asked, "So what does the leader of the space pirates want with us?"

Magno smirked, "I'm a member of the first generation, aren't I? I thought I'd step in and gave you my two cents as well."

Zen said, "We have already made the final decision and it took a full century to set things in motion. This case is closed!"

Magno's face grew cold, "All good for you but it won't benefit the children who will have to live in that dull future." Ultimately Hibiki shows up on a monitor inside his Vanguard then goes off giving a morale speech that Snow thought deserves an Academy Award. The speech seems to have worked in cracking between the two planets' opinion of the other. Nathan decides to solidify it.

Anri asked, "Who are you?"

Nathan said, "Greetings to the people of Tarak and Mejale, I am Nathan Brooks better known by my callsign Blaze, leader of Razgriz Squadron. For the past 100 years your two planets have been locked in a war that is based on the fact that we all don't look the same. Long before any of you were born, your ancestors lived on a planet called Earth for millions of years. Over time, humanity craved to exit its cradle on Earth and claim our rightful place in the universe. Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor and Osean President Harling agreed to work together in making that dream a reality. Even though they ultimately passed away, their efforts paid off. Ships departed from Earth and beginning what is now known as the Colonization Era. The ships settled on various planets with the same properties of Earth. The battle of the sexes that you are foolishly raging spits in the face of everything Nikanor and Harling worked so hard to achieve! In case you have forgotten, we all members of the human race. Your ancestors would be very disappointed in you right now. They wanted to see their descendants live together in prosperity not at war. Now there is a force that threatens our future. Earth, the very planet your ancestors came from, calls upon the harvest of others for their self-preservation. The information Magno had sent to both of your worlds was to warn you of the impending doom. However, you have been so blinded by this war that you chose to ignore that information. We fought against the Harvesters for an entire year to return here and warn you. Then what do you do? Instead of hearing us out, you decided to hide in your shells. I know all of this because my squad mates and I came from Earth when it was once a thriving world. So now I ask you, Mejale and Tarak. Put aside your differences and unite to help us in this decisive battle against the Harvesters. If we fail it will mean the end of all life as we know it! I say it again. Let us fight as one to defeat a common foe! We must ensure the river of life doesn't stop flowing!"

The Paksis shines brightly.

Parfet stared at it with awe, "Wow, they haven't done anything but everyone's ecstatic! You gonna fight alongside us too, Paksis?" The Nirvana fighters take off one by one.

Putting his helmet on, Blaze announced, "This is Blaze, I'm taking off!" His F-15E Strike Eagle accelerates down the hanger and into space.

Edge went next, "Edge, heading out!" She follows her flight lead and husband.

Swordsman cried, "Swordsman, launching!" His MiG-29 exits the hanger.

Archer said, "Archer here, let's do this!" He joins his wingmen.

Hibiki stated, "Let's go, we need to strike first!"

Dita chirped, "Combine!" The machines fuse to create Vandread Dita, shocking council members of both planets.

'Magno, I'm beginning to understand why you told me to open my eyes.' Anri thought with realization.

On the Nirvana's bridge, the radar picks up a ship's signature.

Belvedere alerted, "Captain, Rebecca's ship Paraiso is approaching!"

Magno suggested, "You guys should return to the hideout."

Rebecca came up on the monitor and told the old pirate, "I can't do that. Besides, I wouldn't want to get chewed out for abandoning the elderly."

Magno chuckled, "I see that you've made use of my absence to develop an insolent tongue!"

The blue-green-haired woman winked, "Things change when you become a parent." A nearby Tarak ship hears the transmission.

The bridge operation said, "The Ikazuchi has made contact with the pirates, captain." The Dreads and Razgriz Squadron form up.

Meia commanded, "All units, assume formation delta with Vandread Dita in the center." She spotted a Dread from a different, "Hey Valore, the enemy can be tricky at times. It's best that you stay back."

Valore responded, "Oh? And when did you start ordering me around?"

A Dread pilot of Valore's squadron agreed, "That's right. It's about time we show you what we can do!" Even the Reg delivery ship joins them.

Jura raised an eyebrow, "Even you, Barnette?"

Barnette explained, "There's going to be resupply orders so I might as well start here."

Pyoro thought otherwise, "Or maybe you're just looking for an excuse to fight."

Barnette winked, "Behind the scenes people can pull their weight around, too." Blaze's HUD detects an unknown ship. When it comes within visual range, the crew instantly recognized it.

Belvedere confirmed, "There's no question, that is a Harvest flagship."

BC exclaimed, "Impossible! How did it manage to get this close without being detected?"

Celtic told her, "From what I can tell they somehow got the Nirvana's recognition code, which made it harder for us to detect them!"

Magno narrowed her eyes, "Cunning rats!" Barnette breaks off from the formation.

Jura asked, "Where are you doing, Barnette?"

Barnette commanded, "All units, follow my lead. I'll take care of them!"

A voice said, "Still the same hothead, huh Barnette? Didn't I tell you that's a bad habit?" The brunette stops the ship.

Swordsman gasped, "I know that voice! But...how is that possible? We all saw..."

On the bridge, Belvedere said, "It's Ms. Gasco! That's how they knew the recognition code!"

Gascogne came up on the screen and growled, "Listen! It's not Gasco it's Gascogne!"

Ezra giggled, "That's Ms. Gasco alright!"

Magno said in astonishment, "I'm surprised you made it."

Gascogne confessed, "I didn't want to come back empty handed but my little souvenir was quite large so it held me back. It was a pain in the ass getting the self-repair system up and running but it's mighty cute after you tame it!" She lifts her arm up for two miniature cube-types to message her bicep while giving the crew a thumbs-up with her trademark smirk. She boards the Nirvana and heads for Reg Central to see all the stagehands waiting for her.

They said, "Welcome back!" They separate into two lines until Gascogne comes face to face with Barnette.

She commented, "You did an excellent job while I was away. I'll take over from here, you go on out there and give 'em hell."

Barnette headed for the door then stopped, "Ms. Gasco, thank you for staying alive. You also got a lot of explaining to do with Snow."

Gascogne smiled at her, "I bet."

Barnette donned her crown jewel and revealing violet outfit and joined the others in her Dread, "Stop to keep you waiting. It's been a while since I last flew in this thing so I hope my piloting skills haven't gotten rusty."

Dita said, "You look better with that thing on, Barnette!"

Rabat's voice came over the radio, "Righty right. I had a feeling there was going to be an interesting battle."

Hibiki wondered, "Rabat?"

The trader's face appear on the screen, "Thanks to all the markers you laid out for us, you might find a few spectators around!" Utan and a few natives of the desert planet that Hibiki crash landed on accompanied him. Even Patch and Liz are with him as the purple-haired woman winks at them.

Belvedere said, "Captain, there's another fleet approaching. It's behind Rabat's group?"

Magno wondered, "Another fleet?" The ships come from a familiar planet.

The captain of the leader ship hailed, "Greetings, this is the anti-Earth fleet of Melanus! We have come to express our friendship with Hibiki Tokai."

Hibiki whispered, "Melanus."

BC said, "That's the star system being targeted for skin harvesting by Earth. The squadron that Hibiki encountered was destroyed."

Magno added, "And they've to avenge their fallen comrades." The crew watch as the number of allies continue to grow.

The captain of the Tarak ship saluted, "This is the Todoroki, flagship of an ex-Tarak fleet. We've agreed with your ship's objective and wish to join forces with you."

A Vanguard pilot said, "Ahoy there, this is General Ozaki Kyunmel. Commander of the Gale Squadron, a group of attack Vanguards. We'd like to have the honors to strike first." His blue Vanguard swings its glaive over its head before striking a ninja pose with the right hand near its face.

Misty gave a comical expression, "Men are so dumb." A Mejale fleet shows up.

The captain said, "This is the Mejale Boarder Guard. May we offer you some help as well?"

Ezra smiled, "Wow! They're really coming out of the woodwork, aren't they?" Both leaders of Tarak and Mejale look at the accumulation of fleets.

Anri gasped, "Unbelievable! There's so many of them and all of them are responding to Hibiki's call!"

Zen said, "I guess it really is out of our hands." The Nirvana's radar detects 3 Harvest flagships.

Belvedere alerted, "The markers are responding. Three ships are clearing the magnetic storm!" The ships soon emerge and the mines sense their presence and destroy one of them while the remaining two stay on course. Behind them was a massive armada of cube-types just as Nathan predicted, cube-types combine to form many copies of Fakedread Dita, Meia and Jura. Ofnir, Grabacr, Hamilton and Yellow Squadron are detected within the formation as well.

Dita groaned, "Not those fakes again.!

Blaze said, "I knew we'd meet again, Hamilton."

Hamilton replied, "Indeed we would, Wardog Ghost. As you can see, I have brought some friends with me." A blinding light appears out of nowhere from Blaze's 6 o'clock.

A voice said, "Looks like you could use some help, Kid." A black Su-27 Flanker emerges from the light.

Blaze gasped, "Chopper!" Edge moves her F-15E Strike Eagle further right to allow Chopper's plane to form up.

Another voice called out, "Galm Team reporting for duty!" Two F-15C Eagles come out.

One had a light gray body with the tips of its wings, rear fins and tail painted blue while the other Eagle shared the same light gray color scheme for its body with only the right wing painted red. Both F-15C Eagles form up the rear with Archer.

Blaze blinked, "Galm Team?" A blue-tinted F-22 Raptor was the last one to emerge.

Its pilot cried, "You will not harm my son!"

Blaze said, "F-father?" Like Edge, Swordsman moves further left to allow the F-22 to join them.

Ofnir 3 said fearfully, "The deceased Demon of Razgriz, Cipher, Solo Wing Pixy and the Grim Reaper?! Here?! We're in serious trouble!"

Hamilton replied, "Get a hold of yourself!" The Belkan pilot shakes his head.

Seeing the limitless amount of enemies, Ozaki grinned, "Look at them all, I guess it's a good day to die!" He easily manhandles Fakedread Jura with his Vanguard and commands his wingmen to follow him.

Meia ordered, "Launch the attack!" She gets a "roger" from the pilots.

Gascogne releases Seed Ships from her rebuilt Harvest flagship in turn the Seed Ships release their payload of cube-types, destroying Fakedread Dita, Meia and Jura then annihilated a formation of MiG-21s.

Swordsman, Archer and Edge handle Ofnir Squadron while Galm Team targets Grabacr and Mobius 1 does battle with Yellow Squadron, leaving Blaze to deal with Hamilton.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
(Falling off the edge today)_

Blaze and Hamilton fly past each other before Blaze breaks hard right to line up with Hamilton's 6 o'clock and arms an AIM-9X Sidewinder, waiting for the missile to track the MiG-1.44 Flatpack's heat trail.

He gained a lock and said, "Blaze, Fox Two!" The Sidewinder flies through space on its way to the target but MiG pops flares to direct the projectile away. Staying cool, Blaze brings his F-15E Strike Eagle closer to shoots its M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon and is able to fire a few rounds before Hamilton jinks right before firing a missile of his own only to have Blaze shake it off. The two fly past each other again, locking eyes with killer intent. They convert their fighters to robot mode and draw their close-range weapons. Rapidly closing the distance, their weapons clash before jumping back and clash again with their weapons at different angles. The F-15E Strike Eagle punches the MiG-1.44 in the face sending the enemy back then follows the attack with a roundhouse kick. The Flatpack boots to the right to avoid a slash aiming to slice it in half, the Strike Eagle points its beam saber towards the feet with both hands clutching the hilt.

Blaze barked, "Come on, Hamilton. Are you gonna run away like the previous two times or be a man and fight?"

Hamilton snarled, "You bastard!" The South Belkan speeds his plane at Blaze and swings the glaive but gets it blocked by the beam saber. The F-15E Strike Eagle shoves the glaive down and grabs the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon to fire at the MiG-1.44's chest, the rounds inflict minor damage. Enraged, Hamilton swings the Flatpack's glaive violently at his opponent but the Strike Eagle thwarts each one. Switching the MiG-1.44 to jet mode, Hamilton gains some distance before igniting the afterburners with intention of ramming Blaze's craft. The F-15E Strike Eagle puts its Gatling cannon and beam saber away before bracing itself a moment later, the multi-role aircraft catches the MiG-1.44, the force of the impact sends the F-15E careening back before using its boosters to slow down. Once at a complete stop, the Strike Eagle starts spinning them around quickly picking speed before the Strike Eagle releases its enemy. The Flatpack spirals through the battlefield out of control, destroying any Harvest unit in its path. Hamilton eventually regains control of his fighter and ventures back to Blaze, refusing to admit defeat. He arms an R-60M air-to-air missile and fires after gaining a lock-on. The F-15E Strike Eagle shoots it down with the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon, switching to jet mode Blaze readies an AIM-120D AMRAAM and fires upon acquiring a lock. Hamilton hears the missile alert and releases chaff to jam the AIM-120D's radar he isn't allowed a moment's rest because he also had to dodge 20mm rounds from the F-15E Strike Eagle's Gatling cannon. Remaining calm, Blaze flies through enemy gunfire and downed enemy units as he chases Hamilton.

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

Not too far from them, Mobius 1 relentlessly chases and shoots down most of Yellow Squadron proving to everyone why he earned the nickname "The Grim Reaper."

Magno said with shock, "Absolutely amazing! He shot nearly down all the Yellows just by himself now I see why he's the greatest fighter pilot ever." Mobius 1 commences battle with his old rival Yellow 13. 13 wasn't interested at being part of Hamilton's plot for revenge against Razgriz Squadron but to do battle with Mobius 1 one more time, it was an opportunity too tempting not to accept.

Mobius 1 brings his F-22 Raptor into gun range and fires the M61A2 Vulcan Gatling cannon. Yellow 13 barrel rolls through the hail of gunfire and breaks right to approach Mobius 1 head-on, his Su-37's GSh-30 cannon blazing. The F-22 dodges and U-turns to approach his opponent's 8 o'clock with a Sidewinder ready to fire. After tracking the Terminator's IR signature, Mobius 1 pulls the trigger sending the AIM-9M on its way. Yellow 13 pops flares to get the Sidewinder off his tail. Mobius 1 switches to the AIM-120C AMRAAM and fires, Yellow 13 releases chaff to jam the missile's guidance system. The two planes circle each other in attempt to get behind the other. The F-22 turns sharper and fires its Vulcan Gatling cannon again but the Su-37 Terminator avoids the rounds.

Rabat commented, watching the battle, "Wow! They sure know how to put on a good show!" Utan begged him to let her join them but Rabat said, "Not yet, okay?" A chunk of the Harvest armada nears the Nirvana and its allies.

Bart said, "Man! If the enemy's shooting at you then fire back!" The Nirvana and its allied ships fire their cannons and succeed in defeating the attacker.

A group of Dreads from Valore's squadron attempt to destroy an enemy destroyer but their lasers keep getting deflected by the ship's energy shield.

A Dread pilot requested, "That shield is blocking our shots. Take it down, Black Eagle!" The B-1R flies in with its payload of modified Mark 84 GP bombs.

Sarah said, "This is Black Eagle, roger that. Targeting the shield generator." The strategic bomber weaves through AA fire as it sets up the bombing run. The B-1R drops a pair of Mark 84s, the bombs penetrate the energy shield and makes contact with the destroyer's shield generator. A couple more bombs trash the generator, stripping the destroyer of its protection. With the energy shield now out of commission, the Dreads try to bombard the ship with lasers and anti-ship missiles. It's not long before the enemy destroyer explodes, the Dread pilots avoid the spewing shrapnel.

Vandread Dita destroys a Red Nirvana with its back-mounted laser cannons but suddenly another Red Nirvana comes up behind them charging up its chest beam. However, it didn't get the chance to fire because it gets attacked by Meia, Valore and Barnette.

Dita cried, "Thank you, girls!"

Valore said, "Still the same headache as ever, Meia."

Meia replied sarcastically, "Well, thank you but yours is more annoying!"

Valore blinked in shocked, "Hold on, did you just laugh?"

Jura came up next to her, "You see, we're all different people now."

Valore asked, "Is it because of the men?"

Jura chuckled, "Heh, well I wouldn't say that."

Barnette teased, "Better keep up if you don't want to left behind!" Edge pursues Ofnir 4, readying a Sidewinder.

She gained a lock and exclaimed, "Edge, Fox Two!" She pulls the trigger and the AIM-9X speeds toward the Su-35 Super Flanker and blows off the rear end of the fighter. Explosions destroy the rest of the Super Flanker. She joins Swordsman and Archer in taking on the remaining members of Ofnir Squadron.

Edge targets Michael Heimeroth. The enemy flight lead approaches from 7 o'clock low and fires the GSh-30-1 cannon at her, Edge jinks right to dodge the 30mm rounds. Turning around she retaliates with an AIM-9X Sidewinder, the Su-35 pilot pops flares to divert the missile away then executes a somersault to get behind the F-15E Strike Eagle. The two enter a game of cat and mouse as they try to shoot down the other.

Swordsman tangos with Ofnir 3, his MiG-29's GSh-30-1 cannon blazing. Ofnir 3 barrel rolls through the hail of bullets streaking past him and U-turns to use his aircraft's cannon at Swordsman. The Osean can sense that Ofnir 3's being driven by hatred and it was impairing his abilities. Swordsman dives at high-speed, disappearing from the Su-35's radar.

Ofnir 3 wondered, "Where are you, Demon of Razgriz?" A missile warning blares and Ofnir 3 looks everywhere to find where the missile's coming from. When he looks up, he only has enough time to scream before the R-77 strikes the cockpit resulting in the destruction of the Super Flanker. Swordsman expertly weaves through the fiery wreckage.

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me (just in time)_

Grabacr 3 and 4 have a frustrating time shooting down Cipher, who continues to shake off any missile locks they get.

Grabacr 3 growled, "Hold still so I can hit you, Demon Lord!" The F-15C Eagle pulls a hard right and downs both of them with a pair of AIM-120Ds.

'Two more to go!' Cipher thought as he turned his attention to Grabacr 2.

Pixy's F-15C Eagle tails Ashley's F-15S/MTD and Pixy fires the M61 Vulcan Gatling cannon at his opponent. The enemy fighter avoids each round and turns around to fire back only to have Pixy mirror his action of dodging. A bunch of cube-types direct his attention towards them and Pixy makes them pay for interfering by shooting them down with the AIM-120D AMRAAM. Returning to his intended target, Pixy hears a missile warning blaring and takes evasive action when he sees his radar displaying Ashley firing an AIM-9X Sidewinder from 7 o'clock high. He pops flares to get the missile off him but the F-15S/MTD fires an AIM-120D, forcing the pilot to release chaff. The two fighter jets fly past each other belly to belly and both fire a Sidewinder simultaneously upon turning around, the heat seeking missiles collide with each other and explode.

Ashley laughed, "This is fun! I originally wanted to engage Blaze in a dogfight but you are proving to be a decent challenge."

Pixy said, "Decent, eh? If it hasn't occurred to you yet, I have not been fighting at my fullest. If I was then you wouldn't be alive. Let's see how well you do when the gloves are off."

Ashley challenged, "Bring it!" Mobius 1 and Yellow 13 continue their battle with both pilots evenly matched.

Yellow 13 fires the last R-77 on his Su-37 Terminator and Mobius 1 dodges with expert skill. Performing a vector roll, his brings his F-22 Raptor behind the target and arms the last of his Sidewinders.

He gained a lock and announced, "Mobius 1, Fox Two!" The AIM-9M is released from its restraint and heads for the Su-37's IR signature. The Sidewinder makes contact with the target, blowing the left wing off.

"It was an honor to fight you one last time." 13 said before the radio went static as the fighter blows up.

Looking to his left Mobius 1 spots Edge having difficulty dealing with Fakedread Dita and Michael Heimeroth of Ofnir Squadron, he ignites the F-22's afterburners and speeds toward the group and once he is near enough, he fires the Raptor's M61A2 Vulcan Gatling cannon to grab the enemy flight lead's attention and succeeds. Heimeroth turns his head to glare at the newcomer who shot at him.

He grinned like a madman, "If it isn't the famous Mobius 1. Killing you will be sweet in my eyes."

Mobius 1 taunted, "Try it then!" The Belkan turns his Su-35 Super Flanker toward the stealth fighter.

The Su-35 fires an R-77 at the target but the Raptor pulls a sharp right turn that shakes off the missile. The F-22 shoots at the Super Flanker with its Vulcan Gatling cannon that Michael barely dodges, one round grazes the left wing. He takes evasive action when he hears the missile alert, chaff's released to direct the last AIM-120D away from his fighter. Out of missiles, the F-22 fires its M61A2 at the opponent. Mobius 1 soon hears a clicking noise and realizes that his gun has ran out of bullets.

Michael taunted, "Ha! Looks like you're out of bullets, fool. You and your allies will fail in this fight against the Harvesters. Once I beat you, I will do the same to your pathetic son Nathan. I will enjoy hearing him scream just before my missile hits his plane!"

Mobius 1 snarled, "You piece of trash! You dare mock my son? Michael Heimeroth, I'll kill you for that!"

Chopper chuckled, "You picked the wrong person to piss off. You poor bastard." Mobius 1's F-22 replenishes its weapons and gives chase. Michael looks over his shoulder and his eyes widen in horror when he sees the real Grim Reaper behind him with its scythe ready to cleave his fighter jet.

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)_

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

Edge battles Fakedread Dita. The evil machine swings one of its back-mounted laser cannons at her but the F-15E Strike Eagle's beam saber blocks the attack. The F-15E kicks Fakedread Dita in the mid-section making the enemy skidding back. Fakedread Dita looks at its opponent and sees the apparition of the Demon of Razgriz appear behind the Strike Eagle. The Fakedread unleashes a blood-curling screech as both combatants charge at each other and strike at the same time. A line appears in the dark blue and red copycat of Vandread Dita's stomach and an explosion happens in that spot, engulfing the hostile in a massive fireball.

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

Blaze and Hamilton continue their battle in a sector not too far from the Nirvana after Gascogne replenishes his F-15E Strike Eagle's weapons.

Blaze said, "This time, I will make sure that you die properly."

Hamilton fired back, "Not going to happen, you Osean scum! Feel the remorse, the regret. Taste the humiliation that was forced upon me!" They switch their plane to robot mode and clash with their close-range weapon generating a shockwave that roars across the cosmos. Behind their visors, both pilots bare their teeth while growling at the other.

They yelled, "Blaze/Hamilton!" Meanwhile, Vandread Dita and its allies finish destroying a bunch of cube-types.

Meia ordered, "Ignore the small fry, go for the flagship!"

Hibiki nodded, "Right!" Vandread Dita defuses and the Vanguard combines with Meia's Dread to form Vandread Meia.

Valore gasped, "Awesome! Even Meia?"

Jura said with confidence, "You haven't seen best one yet. Wait until you get a look of it!"

Pyoro objected, "Hold up, whoever said about it being the ugliest?"

Jura glared at her, "Oh, shut the hell up, Pyoro!" BC watches the battle from the Nirvana's bridge.

She stated, "It's amazing just how much our crew has changed. I haven't seen them fight this intensely until now!"

Magno agreed, "That's because they know we've got a bright future ahead of us. That is why they're fighting so hard, they feel the desire to win, for peace and most importantly, the desire for change in our respective planet's view of the other."

Belvedere alerted them, "Radar has detected another ship clearing the magnetic storm and it's big!"

BC asked her, "What kind of ship is it?"

Rabat answered, "The Big Boy's here! That thing's not a Harvest flagship, they use it to destroy planets they no longer need!"

BC narrowed her eyes, "So it's a planet destroyer?" The new enemy vessel emerges from the magnetic storm and revealed its different design.

It was black, huge in size and the front was divided into three large blocks that acted like a cover to a cannon of some sort.

Meia said, "There it is."

Hibiki grinned, "So that's the top dog, eh? He doesn't look so tough."

Swordsman said, "Looks can be deceiving, Hibiki. It's best to remember that." Vandread Jura's the next one to appear.

Valore looked at it, "Man, how ugly!"

Jura rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up! Form up, everyone! We're going to break right through!" The front of the planet destroyer to show a gigantic beam cannon, it charges up and fires a crimson red beam.

Meia barked, "Evasive action!" It's too late for Vandread Jura to evade, the attack is so powerful that it overwhelms the shields of the Vandread and causes it to defuse!

Barnette asked her close friend, "You okay, Jura?"

Jura nodded, "Somewhat."

Hibiki gritted his teeth, "Damn! That thing's powerful!"

Pyoro boasted, "Now it's time for Vandread Pyoro!"

Hibiki told the white robot, "Its name is Super Vandread not Vandread Pyoro, you moron!" The 3 Dreads and Vanguard fuse together to create Super Vandread. The machine draws its sword and cuts down a few cube-types and Fakedreads then changes into flight mode to evade enemy fire. The Big Boy fires its beam cannon again.

Jura demanded, "You get out of our way, vile fiend!" She slams her fist on the control console and fires Super Vandread's own beam cannon, aqua-green and crimson red lasers collide in a battle for dominance until the beams explode. Super Vandread switches to robot form again as they wait for the result. When the smoke clears, it's revealed that some damage has been inflicted on the behemoth.

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me (just in time)_

The Kestrel II thwarts a stabbing attempt by a red Nirvana and grabs the enemy's throat and brings it over the Kestrel II's head. Securing its other hand on the legs, the Kestrel II starts pulling until the Red Nirvana is ripped in half. The supercarrier tosses the pieces aside and charges up its Proton Cannon and unleashes its destructive power on a formation of Harvest ships, explosions light up the battlefield. The Kestrel II gets hit in the back by a laser beam though it doesn't faze the supercarrier. It turns around and spots a Harvest flagship taking aim at it. The Kestrel II brings its arms up to ready the 14" guns. On Dave Anderson's command, the guns fire the shells tear through the flagship's hull, the giant robot fires another salvo then finishes the target with the Proton Cannon the neon blue beam rips a massive hole and explosions tear the ship apart from the inside-out. The flagship blows to smithereens in one big bang.

_I need a hero to save my life  
(I need a hero) just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

Cipher continues pursuing Grabacr 2. To him, while Grabacr Squadron was formidable they were nothing like the enemy aces he fought during the Belkan War in 1995.

He arms an AIM-9X at the F-15S/MTD and fires, Grabacr 2 does evasive maneuvers and succeeds in shaking the missile off. Cipher switches to the AIM-120D and waits for a missile lock, it's not long before he gains one.

He called out, "Galm 1, Fox Three!" The ARAAM flies toward the Belkan fighter and spears it right in the belly, smoke and flames erupt from the damage site then the F-15S/MTD falls apart as Cipher looks on. The Demon Lord doesn't shed any tears over his kill. With the death of Grabacr 2, all that remains is the flight lead.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)_

After stocking the B-1R with AIM-120Ds, Sarah detaches the bomber from the Reg delivery ship and heads back into battle. A series of lock-on symbols appear on the B-1R's screen and once all of them turn red, the trigger's pulled sending a swarm of AIM-120Ds out and score home on the targets, turning the cube-types into fireballs.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Living in me_

Alarms blare on the Nirvana and Amarone said, "Captain, the radar's picking up a massive formation of Belkan fighters closing fast behind the Big Boy!"

Magno's eyes widened, "Reinforcements?"

Amarone nodded, "Yes, I am counting at least 1,000 fighters ranging from MiG-21s, MiG-17s, Su-27 Flankers, etc."

Magno contacted Bart, "Bart, do you think you and the allied ships take them out with a joint assault?"

Bart replied, "I'm not sure if we can hit all of them. If you can pinpoint the exact coordinates of the formation and have the Kestrel II aid us, we might be able to take them all out."

Magno nodded, "Okay. Hey Dave, Bart is requesting your help!"

Dave appeared on a monitor, "For what?"

The pirate leader said, "Radar has detected a massive formation of at least 1,000 Belkan fighters closing in. He has asked for your aid."

Dave saluted her, "Understood, Magno." He orders the helmsman of his ship to direct the Kestrel II over to the Nirvana. The supercarrier forms up on the right and charges up the Proton Cannon.

Bart told the others, "On my mark, fire at the same time. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fire!" The ships fire their cannons in unison, the beams merge together to create one giant laser beam. The enemy reinforcements fall victim to its destructive power.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_  
_Today I'm speaking my mind_  
_And if it kills me tonight_  
_(I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_  
_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now_  
_I need a hero, (save me now)_  
_I need a hero to save my life_  
_A hero will save me (just in time)_

Ashley and Solo Wing Pixy start a head-on approach to see who'll flinch first and Ashley did. He pulls a right turn and the F-15C Eagle follows after him, Ashley makes a fatal mistake and breaks right, exactly what Pixy was hoping for. He turns right as well lining up the F-15S/MTD up for a missile.

He said, "Galm 2, Fox Three!" He fires the last AIM-120D at his target. The AMRAAM impacts the enemy fighter right in its back.

'Grabacr's no more.' He thought neutrally.

_(I need a hero)_  
_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_  
_Who's gonna help us survive?_

Mobius 1 finally downs Michael Heimeroth with the F-22's M61A2 Vulcan Gatling cannon and feels that someone was watching all of this happen from inside the Big Boy.

_(I need a hero)_  
_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_  
_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_  
_I've got a hero_

Blaze and Hamilton fight their way through the gunfire-filled background of space.

The MiG-1.44 swings its glaive sideways but the F-15E Strike Eagle dodges it, holds the weapon down in one hand and drives the beam saber through one of the Flatpack's eye before pulling away.

Blaze heard Hamilton laugh and asked, "What's so funny?"

Hamilton replied, "Even if you kill me there's no way you and your allies will win the war."

Blaze retorted, "Don't underestimate the power of the human spirit, Earth will fail in this harvesting operation."

The South Belkan laughed again, "You think it's that simple? What a fool you are!" He pointed his MiG-1.44's beam saber to the back, "Just a few miles behind me is an enormous factory pumping out more fighter jets faster than you can destroy them. It's only a matter of time before your insignificant forces are exhausted and ripe for the kill."

Blaze glared at him, "In that case, I'll have to destroy that factory." He contacted Dave, "Dave, this is Blaze. Hamilton has just told me that a giant factory has been the source of these fighters. I'm transmitting the coordinates to it. Can the Proton Cannon fire solid projectiles?"

Dave replied, "Yes, it can. Why?"

The Osean ordered, "Because I want you to fire the B61 Mod 7 Thermonuclear bomb at it."

Dave objected, "But sir, even in full afterburner there's no way your fighter will escape the shockwave!"

Blaze barked, "I will escape before the nuke gets here. Now ready the bomb immediately, that's an order!"

Dave saluted, "Yes, sir." The bridge staff onboard the Kestrel II switch the Proton Cannon's firing properties of energy weaponry to ballistic and place the B61 into the barrel, charging it to increase the bomb's speed. Once the charging is complete, the nuke's fired. It starts heading for the designated coordinates.

_I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

Blaze said to Hamilton, "20 minutes. 20 minutes until that nuke comes here and blows that factory to hell. Think you can defeat me within that span of time?" They resume their intense battle.

A/N: Chapter 13 done. The last battle is here at last and the Nirvana and its allies begin the decisive battle with the Harvesters.

Hamilton has returned with Ofnir, Grabacr and Yellow Squadron. As such, Chopper, the Galm Team and Mobius 1 have appeared to aid Razgriz Squadron.

I also used another cool song by Skillet, Hero since I felt that it'd suit this chapter.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 14.

Vader 23A


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace: The Second Stage

Utan fires all of her machine's weapons at every Harvest unit in front of her and they explode, the orangutan sighs feeling satisfied of her work.

Rabat looked at the monitor showing the depleted ammo and face palmed with a groan, "Jesus, biggest waste of money in the whole damn universe! At this rate, I'll wind up being permanently broke!"

Gascogne came up on his monitor and said, "Looking for some fresh bullets? I'll sell them to you cheap."

The man replied, "Come on, you know I need them!" He gasps when he sees the Big Boy unleash a massive salvo of lasers that either severely damage or destroy any allied ships in its path. Utan lets out a startled yelp from the attack.

The Nirvana shakes violently from the impact.

BC grunted, "Hold her steady! All teams, report status to damage control!"

Bart exclaimed from the helm, "You want status? She's not responding at all!"

In the engine room, Parfet saw the Paksis engulfed in a red light and said, "This ain't good! The Paksis is frozen up!"

Magno said, "Well, this isn't good."

Rabat said to them with a smirk, "No question about it. Whatever you guys did, you certainly got the folks from Earth pissed off in a big way!" Super Vandread deactivates the shield it used to protect itself from the assault. Razgriz Squadron, Galm Team and Mobius 1 also survived by taking evasive action.

Hibiki growled, "Man! They certainly have a nasty way of saying hello, don't they?"

Dita asked, "I wonder why the Paksis from Earth is red?"

Pyoro answered, "The Paksis is a being that changes, reflecting the hearts of those who touch it. Red is the color of danger, a closed heart that doesn't accept others."

Meia recited it, "A closed heart that doesn't accept others."

Dita cried, "But why?" Blaze and Hamilton are still duking it out.

The F-15E Strike Eagle blocks every strike of the MiG-1.44 Flatpack's glaive and cuts the weapon in half, instead of being shocked Hamilton surprises Blaze by igniting the other half of the glaive and spins it over the MiG-1.44's head before entering a pose with one half of the glaive aimed at the F-15E and the other lined with the Flatpack's stomach laterally.

'ETA 18 minutes until the nuke gets here.' Blaze thought as he quickly looked at the timer on his HUD.

Hamilton yelled, "Die, Wardog Ghost!" His MiG-1.44 accelerates toward the Strike Eagle and brings both of its weapons down, the F-15E's blue beam saber thwarts the attack and retaliates with a roundhouse kick to the jaw earning him a growl of frustration from Hamilton. The enemy MiG-1.44 swings the shorter, two-halved glaive wildly only to have them blocked. The beam saber's swung at a 90 degree angle that the enemy seemingly avoids without a scratch but then one half of the glaive shatters into tiny pieces.

Blaze stated, "Your burning hatred isn't enough to beat me. You framed me and my wingmen to make our superiors believe we were Yuktobanian spies and then ordered Grabacr Squadron to pursuit us. That memory still burns inside my head, Hamilton. If you let negative emotions like rage or hate cloud your judgment during battle, you are guaranteed of losing. While I too am experiencing hate and lust for vengeance, I am not letting that affect me. It's time to write the wrongs Earth is doing starting with you."

Hamilton sneered, "You damn Osean! I don't care if you're the son of Mobius 1, I will kill you!"

Blaze countered, "No, Hamilton it is you who will die here." The F-15E Strike Eagle grabs the MiG-1.44's neck and slams the hilt of the beam saber against the enemy's face then drives the blade itself into the chest, missing the cockpit by mere inches then finishes it with a powerful punch that sends the fighter into the massive factory a few miles behind them. The awful sound of screeching metal echoes throughout the hanger as the MiG-1.44 slides on the floor until it finally comes to a stop leaving a smoke trail. The F-15E Strike Eagle lands in the hanger and Blaze takes in the interior design.

It had the same look any plane hanger would: Weapon carts, tool boxes, etc.

The MiG-1.44 runs at its opponent but the F-15E Strike Eagle smacks it with the back of its fist, the Strike Eagle jumps behind the Flatpack and kicks it to the wall. The F-15E slams the enemy's face into the wall repeatedly, denting it with every impact then tosses the MiG-1.44 across the hanger destroying equipment along the way. The enemy fighter struggles to sit up due to the damage sustained on its body, it eventually supports itself with its elbows while Hamilton glares at his adversary. The F-15E Strike Eagle stands before it, beam saber in hand as it glares back with those forest green eyes.

Blaze asked, "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

Hamilton snarled, "Damn you! Why can't I defeat you?"

Blaze answered, "Isn't it obvious, Hamilton? Your hatred is slowing you down, that's why you cannot beat me."

Belvedere alerted, "Blaze, you have 9 minutes until the nuke reaches the factory! You need to finish your battle now!"

The Osean nodded, "Thank you for the heads-up. Any last words before you die?"

Hamilton growled, "I won't lose to you! You hear me? I won't lose!" He forces the MiG-1.44 to its feet and charges at Blaze only to collide with a roundhouse kick, the Flatpack rolls across the hanger floor.

Inside Super Vandread, Hibiki senses a presence coming from the Big Boy.

Hibiki said, "You may not accept others but you're gonna have to whether you like or not!" Fakedread Dita, Meia and Jura attempt to stop them only to get cut down by Super Vandread's sword, the Big Boy fires its beam cannon at the machine causing it to defuse, the three Dreads are thrown back.

Pyoro finds himself buried in-between Jura's breasts.

She demanded, "Get away from me!" Hibiki pushes forward, somehow able to get his Vanguard through the strange shield. The Dread pilots follow but get trapped by the shield.

Barnette informed Magno, "That shield can't be broken with just our firepower alone!"

Valore asked, "What should we do?"

Magno said, "It looks like everything is in the hands of those kids. Valore, Barnette, you two take command of the Dreads there are still plenty of enemies to deal with."

Both pilot replied in unison, "Roger!"

Jura asked, "What is this pressure?"

Meia asked as well, "Is this another ability of Paksis?"

Dita cried, "Mr. Alien, are you okay? Mr. Alien!" Hibiki wakes up to find himself in the main room of the planet destroyer, he looks up to see a small boy looking at him with a cold, blank stare.

Hibiki asked, "Are you an Earthling?" He suddenly felt bone-crushing pressure pressed against him, "You bastard!"

The boy said, _"Resistance is futile."_ 3 monitors display the Dread pilots.

Jura asked him, "Was that your voice I just heard?"

The Harvest leader continued, _"The Paksis seems to have taken an interest in you three. You've somehow acquired powers by synchronizing with it. You are all...incomplete."_

Hibiki retorted, "Incomplete, my ass. I'll tear apart for treating us like cattle!" The enemy applies further pressure against the Tarak teen and he falls down dislocating his left shoulder causing Hibiki to scream in pure agony.

The enemy said, _"Zen, leader of Tarak and Anri, leader of Mejale, thanks to your efforts Earth is eternal. Thank you!"_

On the Nirvana's bridge, Misty ordered, "What's so eternal about what you're doing? Tell me!"

The Harvest leader explained, _"It's because of us that you were even born, don't you believe it is only fair to return the favor for our benefit? But you continue to get in our way throughout the universe and at this rate, Earth will crumble. So we chose the best path for mankind's prosperity. We are all children of Earth we can't allow ourselves to perish, you will live on as a part of us."_

Duero said, "In a way, he has a point."

The enemy leader furthered, _"For those of you unfortunate to die, you should be happy that you're able to die! Not everyone has that trait. All of you have that destiny, rejoice it!"_

Bart groaned, "Geez, he's more of a chatterbox than I am! And he's rotten, too."

'You are forcing us to accept that destiny against our will.' Swordsman thought.

Ezra mumbled, "To save the Earth?"

Misty cried, "Come on, don't be pessimistic people! Come on, guys!" Realizing that her words aren't getting through to the others, Misty starts feeling depressed.

Dita exclaimed, "You're wrong! Call it what you want but it's nothing more than cold-blooded murder!"

The boy told her, _"Come now, little one open your heart. This operation has beauty in it! Don't you believe that giving up one life for the other is the most honorable thing for a human being to do?"_

The redhead shook her head, "No, you're wrong again! I may be a klutz but nobody treasures peoples' emotions more than I do! I would gladly give up my life for the people I love but it's my choice and nothing will change that!"

The Harvest leader cried, _"What?"_

Jura smiled in agreement, "Dita, that was brilliant. Listen up runt, no matter how powerful or how important you think you are, you will never have the ability to open up to other people!"

Meia added, "Regardless of what happens, our lives are finite. We all age and one day we'll pass on to the afterlife, that is why we live each day to the fullest. That's why we continue to move onward through trial and error so that we leave a beacon for our descendants to follow. Cowards who hide in the shadows have no idea what the future holds, even if it's just around corner!"

Rabat laughed, "Oh, that was great! These guys are so entertaining!"

The Harvest leader sighed in annoyance, _"Believing in the future is a rumbling of the weak, now you're beginning to bore me!"_

Pyoro said, "What an annoying little brat!"

They heard Hibiki laugh, "Damn, I must have sounded really mature when I felt that I found proof of my existence but I now understand that what I need to conquer is myself. Strength can be achieved by accepting your weakness. The thing stopping is my fear!"

The Harvest leader laughed, _"You still have much to learn, young one."_

Hibiki rose to one knee, "You think you are winning the game here but that's not true at all." The enemy applied more pressure on him but the lad went on, "You refuse to admit it but you're scared too, right? There's one big difference between me and you. Do you know what it is? I got myself a bunch of friends who believe in me and treat me like a family member and scold me when I do something wrong. You're all alone and don't want to listen to your heart. In comparison to that, taking care of someone like you is a joke!" The Paksis inside the Nirvana repels the Earth counterpart and returns to its normal brilliant blue.

The enemy to Hibiki, _"I...truly...hate you!"_ Twin red blades come out of nowhere and slash Hibiki. He looked at the blood covering his hand before the Harvest leader demanded,_ "You should go away!"_ He telekinetically pushes Hibiki into his Vanguard and throws him along with the Dreads out of the shield.

Hibiki saw the beam cannon detached from the Big Boy and scoffed, "Oh, so you're gonna chicken out and run away?"

The Harvest leader screamed,_ "EVERYONE MUST DIE!"_ A powerful miniature wormhole appears and begins sucking in everything in its path.

Jura asked, "What is that?"

Rabat saw the object and his visible eye went wide in horror, "Uh-oh, that's not good at all."

Parfet saw the Paksis' strange reaction and felt fear run down her spine, "Oh, that's bad." She contacted Magno, "Captain, the Paksis seems to be reacting the same way it did when were thrown into a different sector of the galaxy."

BC replied, "When that happened, a wormhole appeared by the Paksis' instinct of self-preservation. It's no surprise that it is happening again."

Pyoro popped up on the screen and said, "But this isn't self-preservation! They are using the energy you guys make to create a wormhole to tangle up time and space."

Misty cocked her head, "I don't understand."

Pyoro exclaimed, "They're trying to blow everything on this side of the galaxy!" The horrifying realization sinks in.

Bart cried, "There's nowhere to run!"

Magno growled, "Well, that's just great. They certainly have succeeded in turning the Paksis into a bloodthirsty monster!" Hibiki attempts to be a hero and close the wormhole all by himself but Dita won't allow her love to do such a thing because she combines her Dread with the Vanguard to create Vandread Dita.

Hibiki asked her, "Why did you have to go and do that?"

Dita giggled, "We're stronger than you can imagine if we are together." She ties her left hand to Hibiki's and this allows Vandread Dita's left hand become functional and it drives its gauntlet into the cannon.

Dita wanted Hibiki to say her name but Jura interrupted them, "Hey guys, this is heartwarming and all but can we get down to business?"

Pyoro chimed in, "Let's close the gate with Vandread Pyoro."

Hibiki shook his head, "You guys are too much sometimes, you know that?" The 4 machines combine and Super Vandread vanquishes the red shield.

Amarone informed, "Super Vandread has entered the area, it's putting up a shield!" Excruciating pain hits Magno in the chest again and she attempts to inhale fresh oxygen into her lungs.

Belvedere added, "The gate is putting enormous pressure on them!"

BC told them, "Don't overdo it!"

Hibiki chuckled at that, "Don't overdo it? That's only for people who do not have enough breathing room!" Super Vandread struggles against the overwhelming pressure as pieces of its armor break off to show its glowing interior.

Meia said, "Stay strong! Just look at our future! We'll fight for it!"

Pyoro said to the Paksis, "Friends: Things to be cherished. We must protect our friends." The Paksis unleashes a massive laser barrage that cancels out the wormhole and defeats its evil twin, taking the Harvest leader with it.

Gascogne smiles at the sight as everyone feels that glorious sensation of victory engulf them.

Edge exclaimed, "We won! Victory is ours!" She looks to her right and smiles in relief to see Super Vandread encased in a protective aqua-green shield.

Inside the machine, the pilots come to and take in the sight before them.

Jura asked, "What is this?"

Pyoro replied, "It's the Paksis."

Meia closed her eyes, "It really is one of our friends."

Dita's blue eyes shined with happiness, "Thank you, Paksis!"

Hibiki sighed, "We did it. We protected our future!"

Jura looked at him, "What makes you sound so awkward? That's totally unlike you."

Hibiki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I've made enough comments for one day. You won't hear anymore from me." He then realized that his hand was still tied to Dita's, "Hey, why are we still tied together? Can you untie us, please?"

Meia smiled, "Are you ready to go home? The crew's expecting us." A monitor on the Nirvana's bridge shows Super Vandread standing in triumph.

Ezra felt a few tears escape her eyes, "Thank goodness everyone's okay."

Misty agreed, "Of course they are! We did it, Q-Chan! We've won!"

Inside the helms, Bart said, "Good because my arms can't much more of this!"

BC chuckled, "Oh, brother!" However, she too is relieved that the war with Earth is finally over.

Magno pounded her chest lightly, "I can't go down just yet. Not until I find out what the future has in store for those kids. Besides they're still too reckless to be left alone."

BC agreed, "You're right, captain." With the decisive battle now over, virtually all of their allies return to their respective home worlds.

Edge asked, "Where's Blaze?" Back at the factory, Blaze receives word of the battle with the Harvest leader being defeated.

Blaze nodded, "I see, thank you Ezra. Now you know what failure feels like, Hamilton. The Harvesters have lost, their leader dead. And now, you will be joining them." Consumed by rage, the MiG-1.44 runs at the F-15E Strike Eagle but the black multi-role jet merely kicks the enemy fighter into a transformer on the wall, breaking it open and starts electrocuting both the MiG-1.44 and Hamilton. Blaze can hear him scream in agony as he feels 10,000 volts of electricity assaulting his body. Spotting a bunch of steel rods, the F-15E Strike Eagle shoves them into the Flatpack's chest amplifying the intensity of the electrocution.

Amarone alerted, "Blaze, you have only 1 minute until the B61 Mod 7 thermonuclear bomb hits! Get out of there now!"

Blaze replied, "Okay, I'm leaving right now." The F-15E Strike Eagle runs toward the hanger exit and switches to jet mode and ignites the afterburners, soon passing Mach 2. The timer soon reaches 30 seconds, Blaze spots a spec of light appear out of the darkness of space instantly recognizing it as the nuke. The two pass each other and Blaze hears his F-15E Strike Eagle send out the over speed warning but the Osean ignores it. He watches the timer begin the final countdown.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact!

The nuke hits the factory and produces an intense flash of light then a few seconds after impact, it generates a shockwave that travels at twice the speed of sound. It hits Blaze's plane, sending the F-15E Strike Eagle spiraling through space at more than 500 miles an hour.

Everyone waits anxiously for Blaze's return and even a few begin to fear the worst. But then Mobius 1 spots the damaged F-15E Strike Eagle slowly coming at them and upon seeing the multi-role jet beginning to break up, Mobius 1 transforms his F-22 to robot form and catches the nose of his son's plane.

Mobius 1 said, "You did well, son." Razgriz Squadron and Galm Team escort him back to the Nirvana.

The Grim Reaper sets the nose of the F-15E Strike Eagle down on the floor gently, a stretcher stands ready to transport the pilot to the infirmary for treatment of any injury Nathan may have.

Nagase cried in fear, "Nathan! Get this canopy open quickly!" A team of engineers arrive and start prying the canopy open and succeed. Nathan was unconscious and the engineers place him on the stretcher, which then wheel him to the infirmary. Once there, Duero takes off his helmet and unzips his g-suit before checking for injuries and to his surprise, he finds hardly any except for a few bruises on his arms and neck. He puts Nathan in one of the beds as Grimm and James Brooks step into the infirmary.

James asked, "How is he, Duero?"

Duero answered, "Surprisingly he has minimal injuries. I guess that g-suit did its job. Looks like he is waking up." Nathan opens his green eyes and finds himself in the infirmary and soon lays his eyes upon Duero, Grimm and his father.

Grimm asked, "Are you okay, Captain?"

Nathan replied, "I'm fine. My plane's trashed but those are replaceable." That night, a universal celebration happens and the crew of the Nirvana and Kestrel II join in.

Dita and Barnette cook up a huge feast for the crew and they sure as hell enjoyed the food.

Razgriz Squadron, Galm Team and James Brooks gaze out the window to see the endless blanket of stars.

'Now that the Harvesters are defeated, what do we do from here?' Grimm thought.

Snow asked, "You think Earth will stay down?"

James shook his head, "I doubt it, Snow. Being in two wars back to back, the Harvesters more like pulled back, regroup and scratching their heads in wondering what the hell happened out there on the battlefield today and how do they prevent history from repeating itself if they decide to wage war again."

Nagase wondered, "But do you feel a silver of regret over the fact that we fought against our home world?"

Nathan replied, "What did what we had to do, dear. If we hadn't fought back, it would have been the end of all life as we know it."

Cipher said, "You outta look at the bigger picture here, we struck a major blow to the Harvesters by killing their leader. Plus, you guys got your revenge on Hamilton, Ofnir and Grabacr Squadron." Snow grunts before looking out the window again.

A/N: Chapter 14 done.

The final battle is over and the Harvesters have been defeated and planets across the universe celebrate.

Blaze defeated Hamilton and escaped from joining him in death.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for the epilogue.

Vader 23A


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Ace Combat series.

Vandread Ace: The Second Stage

The next day, the Nirvana remains docked with a hanger built into an asteroid.

Magno and BC walk down the ramp of the shuttle they used to attend a meeting with Grand Ma and Grand Pa.

Rebecca asked eagerly, "Well captain, how did it go?"

Magno cleared her throat, "The two planets have agreed to sign a peace treaty with the other as a sign of co-existence they're about to do." The others cheer after hearing the news.

Nathan smiled, "That's awesome to hear, Magno."

BC added, "That means this place and the Nirvana will be of utmost importance. This place will be an experimental area for men and women living together."

Paiway's eyebrows shot up, "Experiment of men and women living together?"

Misty crossed her arms and shook her head, "You're looking for trouble if you do that, you know? You can't force people to do something against their will."

BC explained, "Hibiki, Bart and Duero will be in charge of finding suitable men for the experiment of living together with women."

Bart chimed, "Count me in!"

Duero asked, "So when do we leave?"

The platinum-haired woman said, "Right now if possible." A collective gasp was heard but Dita's hit the hardest.

Gascogne told her, "Hey, it's not like you are ever going to see him again, Dita!"

Dita whined, "But I wanted Mr. Alien to visit my room one more time." A bandaged up Hibiki gains a panicked look on his face when Dita looks at his direction.

Misty asked, "What did he promise?"

Parfet replied, "She wanted him to visit Dita's one last time."

Misty's face turned red and turned away to hide the blush, "I have strange idea whirling in my head!"

Pyoro came closer to her, "What kind of strange ideas?"

Magno whined, "Geez, when did a pirate ship end up becoming a daycare center via the government?" BC giggles at her superior's complaint.

The 3 men of Tarak take one last look of the Mejalian space pirates they have come to befriend.

Gascogne ordered, "Don't push yourself too hard. If you do, you'll have to answer to me!"

Pyoro waved at them, "Try not to mess up this time!"

Hibiki grabbed him, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You are coming with us! So shut up and get onboard already!" He throws the white robot into the shuttle, accidentally hitting Bart along the way.

Parfet called out, "Hey, Doctor! Be back soon, you know how jealous your patients are when you're not around."

Duero nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." Paiway suddenly appears between them.

Parfet asked, "What are you doing, Paiway?"

The young nurse said, "Oh, I've been curious this whole time!" She flicks the hair that covered Duero's right eye and both girls look at his now fully exposed face, judging by the contented sighs that escape their lips his face was very handsome.

Duero smiled at them, "Feel better now?" Hibiki mumbles something about women being weird.

Jura stands in front of them with a posture that resembles an instructor.

She explained, "These men you will be choosing, I'll be interviewing each one personally before making my final decision. Ugly guys are strictly prohibited and be sure to call in the morning and evening of every day, okay? Because I won't forgive if you forget even once!" She runs toward the guys sobbing and embraces them in a good-bye hug but Hibiki escapes.

Barnette said, "Don't be fooled, she just wants to see who is best suited to be a parent."

Hibiki rolled his eyes, "It figures."

Meia approached him, "Hibiki." She held out her hand smiling and Hibiki shook it, "I'm really glad I got to meet you, thanks a lot!"

Hibiki nodded, "Same here. Hey, Grimm don't be too hard on Meia."

Grimm gave him the thumbs-up, "Don't worry. What is it, Captain?" He moves aside as Nathan steps forward holding a box in his hands, he opens it to show medals and Grimm knows what that means. He gestures Bart and Duero to join Hibiki on the boarding ramp.

Nathan said, "I found these in the storage unit. Hibiki, your perseverance, no quit attitude, leadership and thinking outside the box has helped us in achieving victory after victory in our battle with Earth. Bart, despite your whiny behavior at the beginning of this journey, you have matured into a capable helmsman and I wish you and Jura the best when you two decide to tie the knot. And lastly but certainly not least, Duero your skills as a doctor speak for itself. You remained calm under pressure even when things seemed bleak, it didn't matter whether the injured were men or women. Your honor and respect towards life have earned you the trust of others. In the light of your dedications, it is with great privilege that I bestow upon you the Medal of Honor, the highest reward metal anyone could have." Grimm places the medals on them and he, along with the rest of Razgriz Squadron, salute them. This surprises Hibiki, Bart and Duero since they have never been given a medal before. They return the salute.

Bart said, "Thank you very much, Nathan." The group hears struggling going on and then see Misty dragging Dita over.

Misty informed, "Hibiki, she has a favor to ask of you."

Hibiki blinked a few times, "A favor?"

Misty elbowed the redhead, "Come on! Stop beating around the bush, Dita!"

Dita stated nervously, "I want you to say my name one more time!"

Hibiki blushed, "Your name?" The others wait for him to say it but he blows it off and Dita felt her feelings being crushed and tears up.

BC called out, "Hibiki! Come on, we need to go!" She struggles to hold Pyoro back.

Hibiki said, "Well, see ya." After stepping onboard the shuttle, boarding ramp retracts.

'That was uncalled for, Hibiki.' Nathan thought with hands on his hips.

Dita was about to run when Hibiki yelled, "Dita!" The redhead instantly turned around to see Hibiki extending his good hand, "Come on, join me!" Misty and Jura are stunned while he smiled.

Dita cried out in sheer joy, "Sure!" The rest of the crew watch as she runs up the boarding ramp and jumps into his hand, making Hibiki pull her onboard. The shuttle immediately departs for Tarak.

Nathan looks around for his father, James and Galm Team but doesn't find them anywhere among the crew.

He asked, "Where did father and Galm Team go?"

A voice answered, "They left earlier this morning, Kid." Turning around, Nathan gasps when Chopper stands there alive and well.

Nathan said, "Chopper! How come you're still here?"

Chopper smiled, "You see, your father made a deal with the Paksis. He agreed that if I helped him and Galm Team aid you in the climatic battle with the Harvesters then the Paksis would give me a second chance at life. Plus, James decided to leave his F-22 Raptor here for you to pilot since your F-15E Strike Eagle's pretty much trashed." Nathan went silent and Chopper asked, "You okay, Kid?" Nathan continues to stare into space.

James said in his mind, _"You have made me proud, son. My legacy lives on through you and I want you to continue it."_ Unknown to Nathan, tears start falling down his face as the words from his revived close friend sink in.

"He did that for me? Thank you, father." Nathan said, covering his face with one hand when the tears become more prominent.

'Having able to fight alongside his father must have been one of the best wishes ever granted. To see Alvin Davenport brought back to life and entrusting him with the F-22 Raptor is a sign of how much James loves his son. I can almost him saying to me to take care of Nathan.' Nagase thought sympathetically.

Meia asked, "So what are you gonna do now, Nagase?"

Nagase answered, "I think we'll oversee the signing of the treaty and continue what President Harling and Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor started. Who knows when Earth declares war on us again." The following week, Razgriz Squadron watches as representatives of Tarak and Mejale sign the peace treaty onboard the Kestrel II, the two shake hands and smile for the camera via Kestrel II's screen. Members of the press take pictures of the event.

The inhabitants of both worlds feel that Jin was right, maybe it was time for a change.

The week after that, the Nirvana crew see what the future held for them.

Chopper took his place as the third member of Razgriz Squadron again. He switched to the MiG-29 Fulcrum as well and Nathan flies his father's F-22.

Snow acquired a squadron of his own in the form of Dreads. He resumes flying his F-14 Tomcat.

The crew of the B-1R were offered of finding a new commander but Emily, Akira, Amy and Sarah shook their heads saying that taking orders from Nathan was the best thing to ever happen to them and the young Osean was more than happy to stay as their commander.

Suddenly the Nirvana's alarm sounds as radar detects enemy signatures.

Belvedere said, "Captain, we have detected remnants of the Harvest armada we fought a few weeks ago!"

Magno narrowed her eyes, "Why would they send these guys?"

Blaze came up on the monitor smirking, "Isn't it obvious? We kicked their asses pretty hard a few weeks ago and now they want revenge on us. However, this won't end the way they hope it to. All units, commence attack!"

The pilots said at the same time, "Roger!" With that, the fighters begin their attack which will be a one-sided battle.

A/N: Epilogue done and with it concludes Vandread Ace: The Second Stage. Hope everyone enjoyed it.

Here, Chopper was brought back to life and Mobius 1 has entrusted his F-22 Raptor to Nathan.

Remember to read Emerald Edge and Fae's Vandread/Ace Combat crossover stories.

Read and review.

Vader 23A


End file.
